Coming to Terms
by SweetMisery213
Summary: Future Fic. Lana DuGrey must come to terms with the prospect of her father remarrying and her changing relationship with her best friend. please R/R.
1. Memory Lane

A/N: Hi everyone! This is sort of an intro chapter. This is my first future fic and I haven't  
  
completely worked it all out yet but I have an idea of how to do this. Please review I live off of them! If anyone has any advice on how to make this better, I welcome constructive criticism. I can use all the help I can get, and I'll try to update as soon as I can. On with the story.....  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
*******  
  
  
  
It was a brisk Friday in November in Hartford, Connecticut and sixteen year- old Lana Dugrey was walking to her brand new BMW. She sighed remembering what had happened the day she received it. Although she was always daddy's little girl, he had a hard time telling her important things without softening her up with a gift first. When she was little she remembers her father giving her a puppy about ten seconds before telling her about a three month business trip to Europe, and things still hadn't changed.  
  
Lana was a lot like her father in the sense that she was had beautiful dirty blonde hair, and bright blue eyes, but in most other aspects she was like her mother. Lana was raised, despite her mother and grandmother's hardest attempts, in the midst of the Hartford social circle.  
  
  
  
"Dugery!", called a voice from behind her. She hadn't heard him, so he called again.  
  
"Lorelai Ann!"  
  
"What? Oh, You want a ride?", she joked at her neighbor and best friend since the age of two, Alex.  
  
"No I just enjoy calling your name across the parking lot in the freezing cold for no reason.", he retorted.  
  
"Fine come on, hurry up before I change my mind.", she said starting up the car.  
  
"What happened?", he said picking up that something ad gone terribly wrong.  
  
"Nothing happened. Why do you think something happened?", she replied her eyes avoiding him. Alex always had this annoying way of knowing exactly what she was thinking.  
  
"Well first you have been off in your own little world all day. Secondly you are avoiding looking at me, and third your newest toy. It must be bad if he sprung for the BMW, and by the looks of it you haven't told your mom."  
  
She sighed, "Yeah you're right,annoyingly right, but can we not talk about it right now? I've got to get to Stars Hollow. Grandma is going on one of her walks down memory lane and I've got to save mom. You are coming with me right?", she asked using the puppy dog face.  
  
"I don't know, Lorelai is involved so it could pose a threat to my health," Lana glared at him.  
  
"I'm kidding. Of course I'll come. The things I do for you.", Alex smiled shaking his head.  
  
Besides her mother and of course her grandmother, Alex was the one person she could always count on. The one that was there for her whenever she had a bad day and she was always there for him.  
  
Finally they arrived at Stars Hollow, which was a second home to them both. The two were greeted by amazingly chipper Lorelai.  
  
"Hey Lana. Alex! Lana didn't tell me you were coming.", she said giving each a hug.  
  
"Well Lana didn't tell me I was coming.", he replied glancing over at Lana, who was smiling mischievously.  
  
"Well come in Rory getting it all set up."  
  
"What is she setting up?", he inquired suspiciously, again looking over at Lana.  
  
"Movie night silly. All the old home movies...Lana left that part out didn't she?", laughed Lorelai.  
  
"Conveniently, yeah."  
  
"Let's go find my mom Alex.", Lana blurted changing theh subject.  
  
"Sure play the Rory card.", he laughed as Lana speed into the house.  
  
Rory was in the living room lining up dozens of tapes labeled with either the name Rory, Lana or even more common Lana and Alex.  
  
"Hey guys. Okay now that we are all here," she indicated to Lana, and Alex, "we can start our Memory Movie Marathon."  
  
"Alliterations. How clever.", Alex commented sarcastically, not wanting to see himself as a child.  
  
"Watch it bub. You don't know how many embarrassing baby pictures I have of you."  
  
"I'm sure I am about to see them all.", he added with a fake smile. Lana elbowed him.  
  
"Shh the movies are starting.", she hissed into his ear.  
  
"You do know she has even more pictures of you then me, right?", he continued.  
  
"I plan to have them go down in some tragic accident.", she whispered.  
  
"Hey you two! Movies are playing here.", snapped Rory laughingly.  
  
"Oh no not Christmas when I was seven!", whined Lana hiding her face in her friend's shoulder.  
  
"Look, look this is when you sneeze on camera and run away holding your nose.", pointed out Alex.  
  
"Your turn is coming soon.", said Lana bitterly.  
  
"Ah yes I remember," started Rory, "you dressed as an old man and paraded around our house all of Christmas day."  
  
"Stop mocking me I was seven, I didn't know any better."  
  
"But mocking is what we three do best.", replied Lana.  
  
  
  
For hours the four went back and forth watching and poking fun of the videos.  
  
"All right guys I have to go my cousin is coming into town today and I have to be there when he arrives", he sighed, Alex hated, no hated was to strong for family, despised his cousin Travis, who was about two years older, but Lana was quite the opposite.  
  
"Travis is coming! Why didn't you tell me? I haven't seen him in years.", Lana questioned excitedly.  
  
"Travis coming didn't seem very important. Plus he isn't my favorite person in the world. You know that."  
  
"Oh yeah. I never did get that he seems perfectly nice."  
  
"Nice!", he snorted. "It's only an act he puts on. If only you knew the torture he put me through as a kid."  
  
"Well the past is the past, but I guess I should get you home then. I'll drive you so you won't have to take the bus.", Lana smiled.  
  
Alex knew that this was only an excuse to see Travis again, but took her up on the offer anyway. He hated the bus, he always ended up sitting in gum or other things he didn't even want to know what were.  
  
  
  
A/N: Another Authors note. I just thought I would mention that the home movie thing was actually true. My mom made me watch hours of it last night commenting on every little thing I did. Any way I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can, but I do have an Algebra final coming up. 


	2. Meetings

A/N: Hi everyone!! This is another short installment, but another will be coming soon. Thak you for the reviews I love them! and I agree algebra was created by the devil. Oh and I forgot the disclaimer last chapter so....  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own gilmore girls, if I did I would be rich. I only own the characters I create.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
*******  
  
"I'm driving.", Alex announced.  
  
"Fine.", Lana conceded laughing, looking at his excited face. As they got into the car his face grew more serious.  
  
"I don't mean to be pushy, but tell me what happened Lana, it helps to talk about it."  
  
"So why is Travis visiting?", she said avoiding telling anyone until they gave her no choice.  
  
"Queen of subject changes."  
  
"Because I thought he was finishing his last year of high school in England, or something."  
  
"Lana."  
  
"Maybe he got kicked out."  
  
"Lana.", he said stopping the car.  
  
She sighed. This was it, she had tell him.  
  
"Dad's remarrying.", she said uneasily, her stomach in knots.  
  
"Wh...what? I thought he has barely even dated since he and your mom divorced."  
  
"Well I guess we thought wrong. All I know is that her name is Nicole Read."  
  
"So what about your mother?"  
  
"Dad left it up to me to tell her because they aren't exactly on the best of terms. She will be upset, but it will be the classic 'I'm fine. Really it's all in the past.' upset. The fact is that he has moved on and she hasn't."  
  
"Any thoughts on how to tell her?"  
  
"No. I need something to take me mind off of this entire ordeal."  
  
After a few moments of comfortable silence, the two arrived at Alex's humble abode. Although humble wasn't the word to describe it. His house was enormous, but cold and unwelcoming. It wasn't a home like Lana's grandmother's, it was just a house.  
  
"You sure you want to meet him again. I mean...not just him, but if I were you I wouldn't want to add onto my stress."  
  
"Nonsense, Travis is the perfect distraction right now.", smiled Lana.  
  
"I could be the perfect distraction for you.", he mumble almost inaudibly.  
  
"What did you say I could understand you?", she asked innocently.  
  
"Oh nothing. Just again announcing my disdain for Travis.", he covered.  
  
* Why can't I just tell her? Because, she would get freaked out and everything would change between you two. But that's what I want. No you want it to change in a good way, not the way it would if you blurted it all out. * Alex thought.  
  
"Well hi Travis.", Lana said to the person standing directly behind Alex.  
  
"God no.", Alex mumbled.  
  
"Lana? Wow you have grown up.", Travis said.  
  
So had he. Travis looked much like his cousin. Like Alex, he had blue-green eyes, was about 6 foot, and had the perfect smile. Travis had golden hair, which Alex swears he dyes, while Alex's was dark brown, his eyes, although the same color, didn't have the same seemingly all knowing twinkle to them as Alex's, and he seem completely fake, at least to Alex.  
  
"Yeah you too. It's been ages.", Lana smiled politely.  
  
"Oh Alexander I didn't see you there. You know you shouldn't slouch like that.", Travis greeted his cousin, well his form of greeting. Alex hated it when people used his full name and he made that clearly known at his tenth birthday party.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind next time Travy.", he shot back with Travis' equally hate nickname. Lana glared at him.  
  
"I'm sorry guys I better get back to Dad," she said to Travis  
  
"I'm meeting step mummy tonight. You should come and see the show.", she whispered to Alex.  
  
"It's been great seeing you again. I was thinking we could go for coffee or something later to finish catching up.", Travis smiled.  
  
"I'd love that, but I have a lot to do tonight.", Lana announced. * That ought to put him in his place. * thought Alex.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"How about tomorrow?", she said quickly.  
  
Alex felt like screaming for her not to go. He hated watching her go off with other guys.  
  
"That would be great. I'll call you tonight."  
  
"Looking forward to it.", she smiled at him as she got into her car.  
  
"So, my dear cousin, how do you like that.", Travis said smugly. He was always competing with his younger cousin.  
  
"If you do anything to her I'll...", Alex started.  
  
"Jealous much, Alexander?", Travis interrupted, observing how he had watch her car drive away and the fire in his eyes.  
  
"Me? I don't get jealous.", he denied.  
  
"So you have no problem with me going out with her?"  
  
"I have the same problem that Tristan will have when he hears about it."  
  
"Ah. Tristan. Well I hear dear old Dad has his hands full right about now."  
  
"Travis, that is none of your business."  
  
"I must get going little cuz. By the way Aunt Vicky said we are to share your room.", he said waking off.  
  
"Perfect just perfect. We have how many guest rooms and he has to share my room. Someone up there must hate me."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hi Daddy.", Lana greeted cheerily as she entered her house, not knowing wither or not Nicole was there.  
  
"Hi honey. Nicole is due here soon so get ready.", Tristan replied hugging his daughter.  
  
"Ok. I hope you don't mind but I invited Alex, I mean he is with us all the time so why not."  
  
"Um...I guess it will be fine.", he hesitated. He liked Alex and trusted him, but he heard about his awful cousin coming to his house and hoped that he wouldn't be coming along.  
  
  
  
A few minutes later the door bell rang. Lana ran to get it hoping it was Alex. She need him there with her, there was no question about that. It wasn't Alex as she had hoped, it wasn't even close. Unless Alex had some sort of operation in a half hour, but no it had to be...her.  
  
"You must be Lana. I've heard so much about you!", a petite woman with a very posh British accent greeted.  
  
"Really? I'm sorry to say I haven't heard much about you, except that you're name is Nicole Read."  
  
"Nicole?", Tristan said walking out of his study with a large smile.  
  
"No it's the queen of England.", spat Lana.  
  
"Lana.", her father said sternly.  
  
"Will you excuse me I must make a phone call."  
  
"Of course dear.", Nicole replied.  
  
Lana smiled politely and walked off to use the phone in her room.  
  
  
  
Alex: Hello Lana.  
  
Lana: How did you know it was me?  
  
Alex: Aside from caller ID? I can see you sitting in your window with the phone.  
  
Lana: Oh. Get over here now. This lady is unbearable.  
  
Alex: I was on my way over, but Lana,  
  
Lana: Yea?  
  
Alex: Give her a break, you'll have to live with her as long as she keeps Tristan's interest.  
  
Lana: I know. Hurry up they're about to send a search party looking for me.  
  
Alex: Bye Lorelai.  
  
Lana: Bye Alexander.  
  
  
  
"So who was that?", asked Nicole, who was standing in her doorway.  
  
"I'm sure it's none of your business, but if you must know it was only Alex.", responded Lana.  
  
"Oh your boyfriend.", Nicole stated.  
  
"Boyfriend? Alex? Ha that's funny. We've been best friends since we were two.", laughed Lana.  
  
"Sorry I guess I was wrong.", Nicole said sarcastically.  
  
"He's like my brother.", Lana protested.  
  
"Okay. I believe you. Oh look someone's at the door.", Nicole said hurrying off to see who it was.  
  
"Nicole! It's only Alex.", yelled Lana  
  
"We shall see. I really would like to meet this 'best friend' of you're.", she smiled using finger quotes around best friend.  
  
"You know if you really want to make a good impression you should really stop before it gets any worse and hope I forget this whole thing."  
  
"I've never been one who cares for giving good impressions. If people want to like me they will.", Nicole replied opening the door. 


	3. Outbursts and Phone calls

A/N: Thank you all for reading and review! Well here is the next chapter, another short one, but the next one will follow soon. I'm not quite sure about Nicole yet but for now it's her and Tristan (don't hate me), but remember aren't always as they appear to be.  
  
By the way if anyone is at all confused by anything email me at soccersinger21@cs.com or post it in a review.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
********  
  
"Halloo. You're Alex, Lana's little friend, correct?", Nicole asked as she answered the door, accenting little friend.  
  
"Yes and I suppose you are Tristan's little friend.", replied sarcastically mocking her accent and instantly disliking this every eccentric woman. Lana smiled at his imitation, knowing how much it would get to Nikki, as she decided to now call her.  
  
"You know your 'friends' looks make up for his lack in manners and humor.", she said again using her stupid finger quotes.  
  
"Really Nikki? I find him very funny, daddy does too.", Lana said smiling at her friend, starting to realize how cute he actually was.  
  
*No Lana. Stop this now. Alex isn't cute he is Alex. It is just that vulgar women putting ideas into my head. *  
  
"She's not exactly Mary Poppins is she?", Alex whispered into Lana's ear. Realizing, finally, that Alex was there Tristan walked over.  
  
"Alex! How are you?", he greeted hoping that Tray or whatever his name was wasn't there, but didn't say anything as not to be rude. His years in military school had taught him some manners.  
  
"Good, well as good as you can be sharing a room with a relative you hate .", he replied, but then decided to steer the conversation away from his family problems and unto theirs.  
  
"So Nikki," he started, unconsciously deciding on the same spiteful nickname as Lana had, "tell us a little about yourself."  
  
"Well I'm afraid I am not a very interesting person." she replied flatly. Clearly this women had something to hide.  
  
"Nonsense. When I look at you I instantly think 'Now there's a women with a story to tell'.", he sarcastically said playing the part of the fake and sickeningly sweet and polite little rich boy that his parents had taught him so well.  
  
"Sarcasm duly noted young man. What would you like to know?"  
  
Tristan was oddly quite and Lana thought it was weird that he would allow the woman he supposedly loved to be attacked like that. Something was wrong, when he and mom were together he defended her from verbal assault, when it wasn't coming from him of course.  
  
"I think small talk is wasted here. Let's get to the point shall we. Dad when are you and...and this woman who I have heard nothing about going to be married.", Lana chimed in bitterly. It was pointless to beat around the bush.  
  
"Lana, are you okay?", her father asked.  
  
"Am I okay? God there must be something wrong with you if you think that I will just conform to this major decision you've made without my knowledge. You know at least mom would have had the decency to tell me about the person she was marrying.", snapped Lana with hate that no one could ignore lacing her voice.  
  
"Lana this is not the time for your rantings, you're just like your mother you get over emotional.", he sighed.  
  
"Well dad when is the time to talk about this when you're walking down the isle, and by the way I'd rather be like mom, she is a better parent than you are right now.", she said angrily.  
  
"That's unfair and you know it. Maybe we should talk about this somewhere else."  
  
"No dad I'm leaving you and you're little gold digging eccentric can stay here. Good Bye."  
  
"Lana wait!", he yelled after her.  
  
Nicole and Alex were stunned at Lana's outburst it was totally unlike her. Alex ran out catching her as she hit the lawn. He grabbed her hand a pulled her towards him making her stop in her tracks. Her face was angry and filled with hate, but it softened as she saw the look of compassion, understanding , and, God help her, love in her dear friend's eyes.  
  
"Stars Hollow?", Alex asked. Lana nodded and the two drove off towards Stars Hollow.  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile a very hurt Tristan ushered Nicole out of the house, realizing how little he knew about the woman standing next to him and the truth in his daughter's word bite into him. If he were half the parent Rory was...no he wasn't going to go there. They two were silent as they departed, no words were needed.  
  
As Tristan reentered the house he heard the phone ring.  
  
Tristan: (Coldly) Hello.  
  
Travis: Ah hello Mr. DuGrey it has been a long time hasn't it.  
  
Tristan: Who are you?  
  
Travis: Why sir it's Travis Griffin, Alex's cousin.  
  
Tristan: (sighs) Well then little Travy Griffin what is it that you want?  
  
Travis: I am calling to speak to your daughter.  
  
Tristan: (Frustrated) Lana isn't here, but why would you want to talk to Lana?  
  
Travis: (smugly)Oh I'm just calling to confirm our plans for tomorrow  
  
Tristan: I don't want you near my daughter.  
  
Travis: (innocently) Why is that Sir?  
  
Tristan: Don't play innocent with me. I know how you work, I was exactly like you when I was younger and I don't want you bringing Lana into your world.  
  
Travis: So you'll have her call me.  
  
Tristan hangs up the phone violently. Now, he had to add onto the list of things to talk to Lana about. Boy, he was turning out to be quite the parent, wasn't he.  
  
  
  
The entire ride Lana stared out of the window at the stars that twinkled so brightly and happily. She envied their happiness and wanted it herself. Although she knew that her problems were very small in comparison to everyone else's, she wanted everything to be normal again, simple like it was when they were kids.  
  
Alex was concerned for her, he had never seen her break down like that before. He wanted to just make it all go away, to make everything bad disappear. Tristan wasn't a bad person, it's just he didn't know how to ease into a situation. It was only two years since him and Rory had divorced and he was already in another 'serious' relationship. When Lorelai sees us come in she will no doubly have a nice talk with Tristan. 


	4. I'll Always Be Right There

A/N: Hi everyone! I know I've taken long enough to get this posted, but here it is. I hope you enjoy it and thank you for your reviews!!! There is not much Tristan in this one, but more is soon to come. I know you probably want to know if it will be a r/t, don't worry answers will come in time. With that here is the next chapter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
********  
  
"Lana?", Alex said breaking the long silence.  
  
"Yeah.", she replied softly.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"I will be. I don't feel like seeing mom right now, can we go somewhere else?", she asked weakly. This was no time for her to be explaining the situation to her mother and, worse yet, her grandmother.  
  
"Sure.", he smiled. He knew just where to go.  
  
"Oh no. I forgot about Travis.", she said mentally scolding herself.  
  
"It would be better if we all forgot about him.", he retorted his smile fading away.  
  
"Alex, you're supposed to be a friend here. What if Dad answers? He hates Travis even more than you do."  
  
"You're Dad's a smart man.", he scoffed.  
  
"That isn't helping me."  
  
"Depends on your perspective.", he said flatly.  
  
"Why don't you like him?"  
  
"Maybe we should just go see Rory and Lorelai now."  
  
"Now what are you, the King of subject changes?"  
  
"Only if you are my queen.", he smirked.  
  
"Fine. I'll drop it for now. For now.", she smiled back.  
  
"Since talking to your mom can wait, I have thought of the perfect place to go."  
  
"Really? Sounds intriguing, where is it?"  
  
"Hum. Well I'll give you one hint. It's in Stars Hollow.", he continued to smile.  
  
Lana frowned, "In Stars Hollow? The smallest town in the world, Stars Hollow?"  
  
"The one and only."  
  
"This ought to be interesting."  
  
  
  
Finally the two found themselves at the one place that could make them forget everything. It was the bridge that Rory and Lana had taken him to for a picnic the first time he visited, about thirteen years ago. Ever since then it had been their own little spot, a hide away for just the two of them.  
  
"I didn't think you would remember this place.", Lana said in awe.  
  
"How could I not? Remember all the hours we used to spend here? All the picnics?"  
  
"This place always made me feel better."  
  
"I know.", he smiled.  
  
Alex sat down on the bridge cross legged and looked out at the water.  
  
"You always know.", she smiled back and laid her head in his lap looking up at the stars, this time not envying them. To her it seemed the other way around.  
  
"That's what I love about you you always know how to make me feel better.", Lana continued innocently and looked at him with a smile  
  
They sat in silence for a while. Alex didn't know how to respond, he knew what she meant but a part of him wanted to read into it further. That part had slowly been taking over the other.  
  
"I love...u...un...unicorns.", he almost slipped. That had been happening to much lately. Damned that part of him.  
  
"Unicorns?", Lana laughed, she could have sworn he was about to say something else. * Why did I say unicorn? Why? Why? Why? *, he thought.  
  
"Yeah. They're just the best.", he said lamely.  
  
"Okay not only is that very frightening, and I mean very, but it's a lie.", she said giving him an odd look.  
  
"A lie?", he had been caught this time.  
  
"Yes. Not only do you not like unicorns, you hate them. I remember my sixth birthday I had a unicorn on my cake and you scrapped the icing off because you didn't like the unicorn.", she stated.  
  
"That unicorn was possessed!", Alex exclaimed in defense.  
  
"I think I'm ready to talked to my crazy family now.", she laughed.  
  
  
  
Lana took a deep breath as she stood on the familiar doorstep of her Grandparents house. Grandpa Luke would go nuts when he finds out about Nicole and of course Grandma won't be happy either. She was preparing herself for the look in her mother's eye.  
  
"You ready?", Alex asked squeezing her hand in reassurance.  
  
"As I'll ever be.", she replied squeezing his hand in the same friendly gesture.  
  
She rang the doorbell, which oddly enough was the sound of barnyard animals. Lorelai bounced to the door, time sure hadn't affected her.  
  
"Hi Lana, Alex? Why are you two back again? What happened?"  
  
"Um...well a lot actually.", she said glancing back to Alex for the nerve to go on.  
  
"Come in, and explain. Now before I have a nervous breakdown.", ordered Lorelai with an uneasy expression.  
  
"Actually I already did that.", Lana said under her breath.  
  
"Mom...Hey...Lana, Alex what are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you.", Rory asked walking into the room with a ceramic coffee mug in her hand.  
  
"Um...Well we...I have something to tell you.", Lana began again glancing back at Alex.  
  
"You two aren't pregnant right? Right?", questioned Lorelai intensely.  
  
"No! No, no, no. It's um...", Lana protested.  
  
"Spit it out child of mine.", Rory responded.  
  
"Dadsgettingremarried.", she said quickly.  
  
"Excuse me? Slower please.", Lorelai asked.  
  
"Dad is getting remarried.", Lana said only a little slower, but enough to be heard. Rory's eyes widened and she dropped the mug she was holding. The coffee and shards of the mug flying in all directions.  
  
"Mom! Are you okay!?", Lana asked worrying.  
  
"Me? Oh...I...I'm fine.", she replied picking up the small pieces.  
  
"Rory, you don't look okay.", Lorelai said skeptically.  
  
"Really, I'm fine. It's all in my past. Honestly.", Rory said unconvincingly.  
  
"Uh huh. Well then I'll be right back, excuse me.", Lorelai said walking off to find a phone. Lana lead her obviously distressed mother to the couch, while Alex cleaned up the mess that was the living room floor.  
  
  
  
"I must talk to the Evil One. He will not hurt both my daughter and granddaughter again. No, no, no.", Lorelai mumbled while dialing his phone number.  
  
  
  
Tristan: Hello.  
  
Lorelai: Don't hello me Evil One.  
  
Tristan: Back to Evil One again?  
  
Lorelai: Well when my very distressed granddaughter comes into my house with a tale of you marrying the queen of England, I don't know I instinctively revert to nicknames.  
  
Tristan: She's really upset, isn't she?  
  
Lorelai: I'd say so. When were you planning on telling us about this? When is the wedding?  
  
Tristan: You really do get to the point, don't you?  
  
Lorelai: I asked a question.  
  
Tristan: Well Nicole and I have decided that a long engagement would be best after what happened tonight.  
  
Lorelai: Are you sure about this Tristan? God you just came off of a fourteen year marriage and you want to jump right into another one?  
  
Tristan: Lorelai please.  
  
Lorelai: Just think about it and talk to Lana, don't yell at her or pretend everything is just peachy.  
  
Tristan: I'll keep that into consideration.  
  
Lorelai: You better. ( Alex walks in to the kitchen.)...I've got to go. Just think about it.  
  
Tristan: Good Bye Lorelai.  
  
  
  
"So Lorelai, who might that have been on the phone?", Alex asked knowing that it had to have been Tristan.  
  
"It...it was...Luke. It was Luke.", she stuttered.  
  
"Luke, huh? Well I thought Luke disconnected his phone because you kept calling every ten seconds.", he said looking her straight in the eye.  
  
"Um...um...", Lorelai stuttered again trying to think up another excuse.  
  
"That's what I thought. It's okay we all knew you were bound to call him and bite off his head. Heck if you didn't I was going to.", he replied setting Lorelai at ease.  
  
"We should go check on those two.", Lorelai said walking away.  
  
When they go to the living room Lana had fallen asleep on the couch and Rory was sitting on the floor sorting through some old boxes.  
  
"Hey babe.", Lorelai whispered not wanting Lana up. She sat next to Rory on the floor and Alex sat at Lana's feet silently.  
  
"Hi mom.", Rory greeted with a small smile.  
  
"Whatcha up to?", she inquired.  
  
"Oh nothing. Just going through some old boxes. Feeling a little nostalgic.", Rory replied.  
  
Lorelai nodded and smiled sympathetically.  
  
"The Tristan box, I know it well.", Lorelai added. Rory pulled a dried rose out of the box.  
  
"He gave me this when he proposed," she started ignoring her mother's last comment.  
  
"It was in our last year of college, in Harvard. We had been dating a little over a year and he took me out for dinner and a lady came by selling roses. He bought this one and attached to it was the ring.", she continued wistfully and sighed realizing that it was completely over and that he had proposed to someone else. She instinctively hated this women, as did her daughter and Alex, even though she had yet to meet her.  
  
"Honey?", Lorelai said calling her out of her reverie.  
  
"I'm going to get rid of this, for good.", she stated heading off towards the garbage can.  
  
She bit her lip as she watched it fall into the pile of trash covering the pieces of the mug she dropped.  
  
"I'm going to bed.", she announced, deciding to stay there instead of driving across town to her apartment.  
  
Lorelai and Alex smiled sadly as she walked away.  
  
"I'll be right back.", Lorelai whispered to Alex.  
  
"Go ahead and rescue it.", he smiled back.  
  
"Mind reader.", she mumbled.  
  
"No you're just predictable.", Luke said walking through the door, and kissing his wife.  
  
"Hey Alex.", he whispered, again not wanting to wake Lana.  
  
Lorelai retrieved the box and hurried it off upstairs.  
  
"Alex, you should probably stay the night it's getting late. Call your house and tell them.", Luke told him.  
  
"Like they would care anyway." he sighed, "Where is the phone?"  
  
Lorelai came down the stairs phone in hand, and Alex grabbed it from her.  
  
"Hey!", she yelled indignantly.  
  
"Shh.", hissed Alex.  
  
"Hey!", she whispered.  
  
He dialed the number and waited for someone to answer, expecting it to be Franklin, their butler. To his unfortunate luck Travis answered.  
  
Travis: Hello.  
  
Alex: (sighs) Travis? It's Alex.  
  
Travis: Oh hello Alexander.  
  
Alex: Yeah. Anyway I'm not going to be home tonight I'm staying in Stars Hollow. ( He instantly regrets saying those words.)  
  
Travis:(cockily) Well, well, well.  
  
Alex: It's not like that.  
  
Travis: Have a nice night Alexander. (Hangs up laughing.)  
  
Alex: TRAVIS! 


	5. Surprises and Spills

A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews and good natured( if there is such a thing) death threats. :-D This chapter isn't my best, but I wanted to get it out as soon as I could. Stupid Algebra finals. Read and review.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
********  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Streams of sunlight came pouring in through the window causing Rory to awake from her fitful sleep. Groggily she ventured into the living room. Alex and Lana had fallen asleep at opposite ends of the couch, and scattered on the floor were the remnants of last nights stroll into the past. Watching Lana sleep she realized she could never break all ties with Tristan and forget about him, Lana was the constant reminder of that.  
  
  
  
"Morning mom.", Lana said cautiously as she entered the kitchen to the sight of her mother making coffee.  
  
  
  
"Hi babe. How'd you sleep.", Rory smirked.  
  
  
  
"That was uncalled for.", Lana replied sternly.  
  
  
  
"I think it was very called for."  
  
  
  
"Mother."  
  
  
  
"What? I'm just saying that...oh never mind.", she started, but then gave up. It was to hard to get it through to that girl.  
  
  
  
"Hello wonderful daughter of mine what is it you've got there?", Lorelai said a she entered the kitchen eyeing Rory's coffee.  
  
  
  
"I thought Luke had the job of resident coffee maker.", she replied grasping her cup tighter.  
  
  
  
"Bah. He left early to go to the diner."  
  
  
  
"You want any Lana?", Rory asked.  
  
  
  
"Nah," she replied, Rory and Lorelai gasped dramatically and Alex sauntered into the kitchen, "I'm meeting someone for coffee at Luke's in a bit."  
  
  
  
Alex's cringe didn't go unnoticed by Rory.  
  
  
  
"And who might this 'someone' be?", Lorelai prodded.  
  
  
  
"Travis.", Lana and Alex answered in unison, Alex's tone a little less enthused than Lana's.  
  
  
  
"Well he hasn't passed the 'tests' yet.", Rory said, trying to subtly reassure Alex.  
  
  
  
"Oh Luke and Lorelai.", sighed Alex, those were the hardest to pass and yet he had done it with flying colors.  
  
  
  
"Be nice.", she addressed everyone, but was looking straight at Alex.  
  
  
  
"Me? When have I not been nice?", smiled Alex in mock indignation.  
  
  
  
"Oh never, only when you're around certain people.", Lana smiled back.  
  
  
  
"Well I promised to help Luke today, something that was meant to keep me away from a certain person, so I guess I'll be seeing you there. Bye.", he waved and walked out the door before Lana could protest.  
  
  
  
"I should go too, Travis will be meeting me there soon.", Lana announced calmly a few minute later and walked out the back door.  
  
  
  
"Oblivious.", muttered Lorelai as she left.  
  
  
  
"You can say that again.", added Rory.  
  
  
  
"Oblivious.", she repeated.  
  
  
  
  
  
Alex walked into the diner finding, fortunately, that his cousin wasn't there yet. But he didn't see Luke either.  
  
  
  
"Luke.", he called.  
  
  
  
No answer.  
  
  
  
"Luke!", he called again. A man came out from the kitchen with his back turned to Alex.  
  
  
  
"Your not Luke. Wait a sec...Jess?", Alex realized as the man turned around.  
  
  
  
Jess just smiled, while Alex bombarded him with more questions.  
  
  
  
"Why are you back? When did you get back and how long are you staying?"  
  
  
  
"Calm down. You are spending way too much time around Lana. Speaking of which where is she?", replied Jess.  
  
  
  
Alex winced thinking of her and Travis, but at least they  
  
were coming here where he could keep an eye on his angel of a cousin.  
  
  
  
"She is probably on her way her," he paused and Jess nodded, but then saw the look on his face.  
  
  
  
"Well Travis should be on his way too.", he finished with a sigh, and stomach turning.  
  
  
  
"You haven't told her?", he asked a little surprised  
  
  
  
"Jess.", he stated trying to find away out of this little corner that he had backed himself into. He never should have told him.  
  
  
  
"Alex.", he said in the same tone. Taking it as a no.  
  
  
  
"So you never answered me. Why are you back?", Alex asked shifting subjects.  
  
  
  
"What I have to have a reason now?", he responded deciding to give the kid a break.  
  
  
  
Jess had grown up a lot from his sixteen year-old self, like everyone does. Stars Hollow  
  
had changed him for the better, although he didn't like to admit it. He was much more articulate than his former monosyllable way of speaking.  
  
  
  
Just then Lana entered the diner coupled with the devil himself. They hadn't seen Alex or Jess, but they saw them.  
  
  
  
"That him?", whispered Jess.  
  
  
  
"Yup.", Alex laughed bitterly.  
  
  
  
"Well then. I'm going to have some fun.", he said mischievously. He was still the old Jess at heart.  
  
  
  
Travis and Lana were laughing and talking when he came over playing waiter.  
  
  
  
"Hello. What can I get you today?", he asked with his best Luke imitation.  
  
  
  
Without realizing who was taking her order she automatically said, "Coffee. Please."  
  
  
  
"I'll have cappuccino.", replied Travis condescendingly, he had yet to meet Jess.  
  
  
  
"We don't have cappuccino.", he replied annoyed at this preppy little punk's attitude.  
  
  
  
"Fine than I'll have a coffee.", he said coldly.  
  
  
  
"I'll be right back with that.", Jess said walking away.  
  
  
  
Lana was off in another world completely. She tried to keep her mind from wandering, but it was no use. Here she was having coffee with this incredibly cute guy and every time she would remind herself of that she thought of how much a family resemblance there was between him and Alex.  
  
  
  
* I did not just think that. I couldn't have. He's...he's...Alex. Way to state the obvious Lana. Why does my subconscious sound like my mother? I need to stop this. *, she thought while pretending to be interested in what Travis was saying.  
  
  
  
She still had yet to notice Jess, who she had known forever and was practically family.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Here comes the fun part.", he told Alex while pouring the coffees, filling one to the brim.  
  
  
  
He walked over to deliver their order. Then he 'accidentally slipped', coincidentally the spill happened to find it's way directly into Travis' lap. Travis shot up screaming obscenities in every direction, while Lana laughed and finally realized who had been the 'clumsy waiter'.  
  
  
  
"Oh I am so sorry. Did I do that? Are you...okay?", Jess asked sarcastically.  
  
  
  
"Jess!", Lana exclaimed running up and hugging him.  
  
  
  
"Hi Lana. Finally back down to planet earth?", Jess asked.  
  
  
  
"Funny."  
  
  
  
Alex was double over laughing at the sight of Travis ranting and raving about speaking to the manager. After composing himself Alex decided to go help his cousin, he was family after all.  
  
  
  
"Here cuz.", he said icily, throwing him a towel.  
  
  
  
"Oh thank you so much.", he replied sarcastically.  
  
  
  
"My pleasure.", Alex said walking over to join Jess and Lana's conversation.  
  
  
  
"So Jess has Taylor seen you yet?", Lana asked. Taylor had always hated Jess. She heard it had something to do with a chalk outline.  
  
  
  
"He's still alive?"  
  
  
  
"Well you know what they say the miserable stay alive the longest to make us all miserable.", Alex cut in.  
  
  
  
"Where is Luke? I need good coffee. You think after how many years of living with me my daughter woul know how to make coffee without grinds.", muttered Lorelai walking into the diner, Rory in tow. Coffee was really an excuse to see Travis, who until now Alex had managed to keep away from Stars Hollow.  
  
  
  
"Auntie Lorelai.", Jess greeted.  
  
  
  
"What?", her and Rory said simultaneously, and turning around to face Jess.  
  
  
  
"Oh my God Jess?", Rory said startled that her old friend was back. He always had perfect timing.  
  
  
  
"Jess. Don't ever call me that again.", snapped Lorelai. She still didn't like him, well maybe a little, but she would always deny it.  
  
  
  
"Whatever you say."  
  
  
  
"What are you doing here?", asked Rory good naturedly.  
  
  
  
"Did you lose that job in New York already?", bit Lorelai. Although she was starting to warm up to him she wasn't as forgiving as her daughter, and could really carry a grudge.  
  
  
  
Rory glared at her and Lana decided to step in.  
  
  
  
"Um...Grandma, mom, this is...Travis. Travis this is my mother, Rory Dugrey, and this is my Grandmother, Lorelai Gilmore-Danes.", she said biting her lip. Maybe it was too soon to have him meet my parents.  
  
  
  
"Hello, Rory Lorelai.", pretentiously.  
  
  
  
"Hello.", Rory greeted quickly, she too had heard the rumors, Tristan hated him, and so had Alex, and Alex likes almost everyone.  
  
  
  
"Call me Mrs. Danes.", Lorelai replied.  
  
  
  
* Uh oh. This is bad. Grandma tells *everyone* to call her Lorelai. She even tried to convince me to. She hates him, she has to. Grandma even let's Jess call her Lorelai. *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I know what you're thinking. Really I do, mind reading skills. I added Jess into the mix more as a tool to help Lana and Alex and less as a possible R/J. But you never know. :-) I change my mind a lot. Don't hate me. 


	6. Opinions and Rages

A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you for your reviews, I live off of them :-D Here is the next chapter! There is a little more of R/T interaction, but Nicole is included as well. I know you want her gone, but she is still here causing trouble as usual. You also get to see the not so nice side of Lana, although she can be much worse. Okay enough with me going on and on. On with show...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
********  
  
Rory, Jess, and Alex all shot Lorelai a quizzical look, their thoughts were along the same lines as Lana's except they agreed with Lorelai.  
  
"Ok...Mrs. Danes it is then.", he said almost charmingly. Luke came down from his old apartment, where he was fixing up a place for Jess to stay.  
  
"Travis, this is Luke Danes, Grandpa Luke this is Travis Griffin."  
  
"I'd offer you a cup of coffee, but it seems you've already had your share.", he grunted in greeting.  
  
Jess and Alex fought back fits of laughter.  
  
"Speaking of that, Lana I'm sorry I have to cut this short, but...", he trailed off indicating his coffee stained pants sending Lana into a fit of stifled giggles.  
  
"I'm sorry, maybe we could finish this another day.", she managed to get out, still laughing over the large stain that look as if...well you get the picture.  
  
"I'll be seeing you Travy.", Alex said to his departing figure.  
  
"So?", Lana asked the group.  
  
"So what?", Lorelai replied.  
  
"What did you think of Travis? And Alex not a word from you.", she asked adding the last part as she saw Alex readying a replied.  
  
  
  
It was an awkward moment, no one wanted to be the bad guy and say what they actually thought, but per usual Jess was the first to speak up.  
  
"I don't like him."  
  
"Not you too. Why not?", queried Lana impatiently. What was wrong with these people?  
  
"One he is far to much like your dear old dad at that age and two a gut instinct.", Jess said glancing at Rory and then at Alex.  
  
"Fine then. Mom?", Lana said getting more then a little annoyed.  
  
"Hey either way I go I put my foot in my mouth so we're not going there.", Rory replied cautiously.  
  
"For what I hear, and believe me there is a lot you don't know, Travis Griffin is not a person you want to be hanging around.", Lorelai stated remembering a conversation she had with her mother about this kid, her mother may have been getting on in years, but she was never wrong when it came to country club gossip. She let Rory be hurt by Tristan and God help her if she would let history repeat itself.  
  
"I don't believe this! I'm going home. To Hartford.", she exclaimed putting emphasis on Hartford. No one told her who she wanted to be around, not anyone.  
  
"Lana you don't have your car. I'll drive you.", Rory sighed. Maybe they could talk about it in the car.  
  
"Fine. Come on. We're not getting any younger.", she sighed impatiently.  
  
They all hated when she slipped into her societies child mode that she had learned from Tristan at a young age. Lorelai should have known better, we all know how much she hates being told what to do, and that once she makes up her mind she doesn't change it easily, but then Lorelai was the same way.  
  
  
  
The car ride was silent. Dead silent. Both mother and daughter hated it, but neither made a move to strike up conversation either. Finally they pulled into the driveway of the large mansion.  
  
"Come on in mom.", Lana invited. She didn't want to leave things like this with her mother.  
  
"Um...I don't know Lan.", Rory replied not wanting to see her ex-husband.  
  
* Wow it feels weird calling him my ex-husband. *, she thought to herself.  
  
"Please mom.", she pleaded.  
  
"All right, but only for a second.", she gave in. Actually she should talk to Tristan about Lana's new friend.  
  
"Good come on.", she smiled leading her into the house.  
  
When they enter the house they got a little more then they had bargained for. The ever charming Nicole Read was there sitting on the couch watching a movie, Tristan no where in sight.  
  
"Lana?", she called when she saw her and Rory enter the house.  
  
"Nikki! How are you today? Making yourself at home I see.", she greeted in fake sincerity.  
  
"Yes well, your father is just getting some popcorn. Shall I tell him your here?", she replied just as fakly.  
  
"No, it's okay we wouldn't want you get off your pretty little...", she started.  
  
"Lana!", scolded Rory, although she couldn't say she disagreed with her mocking this women. What did Tristan see in her? This lady reminded her of the whiny snot Veruca Salt on Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, sounded like her too.  
  
"Oh hello. You must be Lana's mother, Lorry, right?", she said noticing Rory.  
  
"It's Rory, and yes I am.", she said biting her tongue so she wouldn't say something she would regret.  
  
Just then Tristan came from the kitchen with a large bowl of popcorn, which he almost dropped when he saw Rory.  
  
"Tristan.", Rory greeted.  
  
"Mary, how are you?", he smiled in greeting.  
  
"I thought your name is Rory.", questioned Nikki.  
  
"It is. Dad has called her Mary since they were sixteen.", Lana whispered bitterly to Nikki.  
  
"Tristan I need to talk to about...Lana.", Rory whispered so Lana wouldn't overhear.  
  
"What's wrong Mar?"  
  
"Can we go somewhere that she won't over hear please?", Rory hissed.  
  
"Oh sure. Come on we'll go into my office.", he said concerned knowing Rory wouldn't come to him if it weren't something to be worried about.  
  
"We'll be right back.", he called to Nikki and Lana.  
  
"Where are they going?", Nikki demanded.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know. They do that a lot. Go off to God knows where.", Lana implicated.  
  
"Listen here little brat I am at the end of my rope with you!", exclaimed Nikki angrily.  
  
"Then tie a noose in it and slip it over your head.", she retorted walking to her room.  
  
"Where are you going!", Nikki yelled.  
  
"To my room wicked step mother. Have you got a problem with that?", she turned away coldly and left Nikki standing there alone with her thoughts and the TV's flickering lights.  
  
  
  
"What's wrong Ror?", Tristan asked when they got to his office.  
  
"A few things really. 1) I know you get this a lot, but what the hell are you thinking just throwing all this at your daughter? She is only sixteen, she can't handle someone new barging into her life in a split seconds notice."  
  
"Rory you have no right," Tristan interrupted.  
  
"Oh I have no right as the mother of our child to know about the environment she is living in? And I wasn't finished. Second of all do you know the kind of people she has decided to hang around. They say girls date men like there fathers, but Travis is like a mini Tristan. I don't want her around that.", ranted Rory.  
  
"Wait a second Travis Griffin!"  
  
"The one and only. He was in Stars Hollow earlier this morning, but that was actually funny. Jess poured coffee in his lap."  
  
"What? Jess is back too?", he sighed trying to take everything in. Boy Rory was the only one who could ever play on his emotions like this.  
  
"Yeah you've miss out on a lot the past two years.", she said bitterly, but then saw the hurt look in his eyes. Her attacking him wasn't going t solve anything.  
  
"Look Tris I'm sorry. I know barging in here like this and then babbling on about everything doesn't exactly make you think very highly of my mental stability, but I'm just worried about Lana.", she said sadly, not meeting his eyes.  
  
"It's all right, Mary.", he smirked walking over and giving her a comforting hug. He had forgotten about his new fiancé, and how she was still in the house.  
  
"What is going on here!", Nicole cried upon coming into the room and seeing their embrace. Her eyes were green with jealousy and hate of Rory and her satanic offspring.  
  
"Nicole it isn't what you think.", explained Rory.  
  
"Really? Maybe I should her believed that insolent little brat of yours.", she spat at Rory.  
  
"That was out of line. I will not have you insulting my daughter or wife.", he said quickly, not actually thinking about the words that had just come out of his mouth.  
  
"Wife. Wife! WIFE!", Nikki roared.  
  
* Uh oh. Now I've done it. *, Tristan thought.  
  
"I didn't mean that."  
  
"You didn't mean that? You didn't mean that? Well then tell me exactly what you meant.", Nikki fumed.  
  
"It's just...a force of habit. I mean I...we were married for almost fifteen years.", he explained weakly. Nicole had quite the temper. His father could really pick 'em.  
  
"Good bye Tristan. You might be hearing from me, but I'm starting to doubt that.", she said storming off.  
  
  
  
A/N: Dun dun dun. Is this the end of the nasty Nicole? Will she be back or is she gone for ever? Stay tuned to find out. R/R. 


	7. Secrets

A/N: Thank you so, so much for the reviews. I've hit thirty!! apple_eye, be patient the answers will come in time, actually there are a few hints in this chapter and Dreamer don't hate me, please. You'll be happy with me for somethings in this chapter, but by the end I can almost guarantee you will hate me, but don't give up on me because things aren't always what they seem. You'll see what I mean. R/R.  
  
:-D  
  
On with the story....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
********  
  
  
  
Tristan just sat there in a daze.  
  
"Shouldn't you...I don't know...go after her. Because God knows you didn't go after me.", Rory yelled at Tristan, some things never change.  
  
He didn't like remembering that day. He wanted to erase it from existence. That faithful day when...the past is the past and the past hurts to much to think about.  
  
"She needs time to calm done.", he said lamely and sat down in the seat behind his desk.  
  
"Time? Tristan is that what you thought I needed? Don't screw this one up too. I love you too much to let you do that.", she questioned with a sigh.  
  
* Did say she loves me? She still loves me? I am so pitiful. This is the reason why you haven't talked to her in two years. I should just go find Nicole, get married, make my father happy, and forget Rory. *  
  
"Maybe your right Mar. Maybe I should go after her.", he sighed adverting his eyes from looking at her, it hurt to much.  
  
"Go. Time is a precious thing, don't waste it.", she shooed. Even though she hated this woman, she wanted what was best for everyone, everyone but her.  
  
Tristan walked through the door and looked back at Rory, this was killing her that much he could see, but he had to move on right?  
  
  
  
Lana had heard everything, being that she had mastered the art of eavesdropping via Lorelai, and had concluded that this situation was starting to brighten. Her father didn't love Nikki, not by a long shot. Nikki was most likely someone that either Grandfather DuGrey, or another one of his uppity relatives had set him up with in some sorted business proposition.  
  
* Hum now where should I begin. *, she thought.  
  
  
  
Nikki had left and Rory was not going to sit there while Tristan made his apologetic phone calls. Not that he should have had to make any. It was all completely innocent, but she of all people should know nothing is innocent with Tristan.  
  
"Lana!", she called.  
  
"Yeah ma?"  
  
"I'm leaving hun. Just do me one favor.", she asked hugging her daughter good bye.  
  
"What?", Lana asked innocently.  
  
"No more temper tantrums.", Rory laughed.  
  
"I'll try. Bye mom."  
  
"Bye.", Rory said walking out the door with a small smile.  
  
"Now I must call Alex so we can get started.", she smirked talking to herself. This is going to be fun.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nicole. Nic...Nicole please.", Tristan pleaded with the person on the other end of the receiver.  
  
  
  
Nicole: What is that you want?  
  
Tristan: I wanted to explain. Not that there is anything to explain but....  
  
Nicole: Cut to the chase Tristan.  
  
Tristan: It was nothing Nicole. Mar...Rory was upset and worried about Lana. It was nothing.  
  
Nicole: (sighs) I suppose I have to believe you. I'll come back with one condition.  
  
Tristan: What is it? Anything.  
  
Nicole: I don't want you to see Lorry again.  
  
Tristan: It's Rory and how can I not see her she's Lana's mother.  
  
Nicole: I don't know send the brat off to boarding school or let Rory have custody. You figure it out.  
  
Tristan: Wait a second you want me to give up my kid and if I don't you won't marry me?  
  
Nicole: When you put it like that you make me sound like Cruella DeVille, but in essence yes.  
  
Tristan: You can forget it. My child means more to me than anything.  
  
Nicole: Even me...and money.  
  
Tristan: Yes even you and money. What kind of father do you think I am?  
  
Nicole: All right. All right. Don't get all worked up. You just ask for custody.  
  
Tristan: You are impossible. You don't know me at all if you think I would agree with that.  
  
Nicole: You'll sleep on it then?  
  
Tristan slammed down the phone for the second time in two days. Who did this woman think she was. She wanted him to give up Rory...er Lana.  
  
  
  
Alex's cell phone rang while he was in the middle of taking someone's order. So he quickly finished taking the order and answered the phone.  
  
Alex: Hello (Luke points to the no phone sign and Jess watches mumbling how some things never change.)  
  
Lana: Hi ho the wicked witch is dead.  
  
Alex: What are you talking about Lan?  
  
Lana: Cruella has left the building.  
  
Alex: (sighs) Quite quoting children's movies and tell what you really mean.  
  
Lana: Blah your no fun. I think we are rid of Nikki once and for all.  
  
Alex: (surprised) What did you do to Mary Poppins? I thought she was here to stay.  
  
Lana: That was before Dad saw my mom again and Nikki threw a fit over nothing. Although it could have been more than nothing given time.  
  
Alex: You're sure that you had nothing to do with it?  
  
Lana: Well aside from basically telling her to hang herself,  
  
Alex: Lana! No death threats I thought you learned from last time.  
  
Lana: Funny. Really I'm rolling on the floor. ANY way I thought I should take more of a role in this little soap opera we have going here and you are going to help me.  
  
Alex: I am?  
  
Lana: (playfully) Yes. Yes you are, because you know you could never resist me.  
  
Alex: (under his breath.) You have no idea.  
  
Lana: (Half hearing him) What?  
  
Alex: Um...nothing. So what were you thinking of.  
  
Lana: Well, you see, that is where you come in my friend.  
  
Alex: Me?  
  
Lana: You know you are going to do whatever I say so stop the one word questions.  
  
Alex: Touchy. Uh oh planning is on hold, your mother just walked in.  
  
Lana: Don't just stand there, go and pick her brain a little.  
  
Alex: Twisted. Oh well bye bye Lorelai.  
  
Lana: Ok Alexander.  
  
Lana was the only one who could ever call him Alexander, even his parents got an ear full when they used that name. Well my mother was named after a city so I guess I got off easy.  
  
He turned around to enter the diner and 'pick Rory's brain' as Lana put it, but Jess had already taken his seat.  
  
  
  
"What's wrong Ror?", Jess asked worriedly.  
  
"Um...It's nothing really.", she replied biting her lip. She was the most readable person he knew and she hadn't change much since they were seventeen.  
  
"Rory. I've known you long enough to know when some thing is bothering you. So just tell me what's wrong."  
  
Rory paused a moment to think over telling him and gather her thoughts.  
  
"All right. Well it's...it's just...Tristan."  
  
"Ah well who would have guessed it had to do with Tristan?", he said sarcastically.  
  
"Jess.", she warned. He never did like Tristan.  
  
"Sorry. Sorry. Go on."  
  
"He is, or was not completely sure now, getting remarried.", she paused to see his reaction.  
  
"What do you mean not completely sure? Did you do something?", he insinuated.  
  
"Jess Mariano! How dare you say something like that.", she scolded sarcastically.  
  
"Well it's a legitimate question.", he smiled.  
  
She sighed, "I was upset over something with Lana and he came over to comfort me and she walked in and thought it was something more. Then she stormed out saying how he might not hear from her again."  
  
"Home wrecker.", he laughed. Wrong thing to say.  
  
"Home wrecker!? If anyone should be called that it's that pretentious English snot."  
  
"Whoa there. Calm down Rory. You obviously aren't over him.", he observed.  
  
"I am over him. I've been over him. I told him to go after her," he still wasn't convinced.  
  
"You want me to prove it?", she said looking him straight in the eye. 


	8. Uncertainty

A/N: Hello. Sorry I have taken so long with getting this chapter, but I didn't know where to cut it off and I had those pesky algebra finals, but good news they're all gone, so maybe now I'll have more time to write. Any way thank you so much for the reviews! Please please r/r.  
  
  
  
:-D  
  
  
  
One with the show.....  
  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
********  
  
  
  
"Rory.", Jess responded, knowing that she didn't mean what she was saying and hating his resolution to be the 'good guy'. Man that was really back firing.  
  
"I mean it Jess you don't believe me I got rid of the Tristan box and....did I just say that? Tristan has no box. There is no box. No box at all.", she babbled.  
  
"Huh. Well that certainly leads me to believe that no box exists. By the way was there a Jess box?", he replied sarcastically.  
  
"Ugh. Don't start I was sixteen I lacked judgment. I hate this. He is going to go off and marry that...that thing and I haven't even dated yet. I'm pitiful.", she lamented.  
  
"Stop it Ror. You need some coffee.", he said retreating behind the counter. Alex was watching silently. If he was to play match maker with Lana then he was going to do it right. Perfectionists ran in his family.  
  
"Here you go.", Jess said handing her the coffee.  
  
"Thanks.", she smiled.  
  
Lorelai entered with a bang, literally.  
  
"Hey Ror.", she greeted regaining her footing.  
  
"Hi mom.", she said weakly sipping her coffee.  
  
Jess got up and went to the counter because frankly the two of them together frightened him almost as much as Miss Patty had.  
  
"So Jess. What's going on between you and Rory?", Alex asked hoping he would get more than a yes or no answer.  
  
"Hasn't anyone ever told you to mind your own business?", he laughed slightly.  
  
"How long have you known me?"  
  
"Right. There is nothing 'going on'. Maybe once, a long time ago, but not now.", he replied with a sigh. This kid had the God given gift to make him say anything, and everything.  
  
"Why not? You have known here..."  
  
"Just as long as Tristan has. I know you have said it before, many times. Alex take my advice, don't wait too long. You'll regret it, everyone does.", he walked up the stairs to his old room.  
  
Alex paused and thought for a second.  
  
"Luke!", he called into the kitchen.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"I'm leaving see you later."  
  
"Go ahead.", he waved him off.  
  
  
  
"You told him to run after her? I heard of taking the high road, but honey taking a road that high with a fear of heights takes courage.", Lorelai reacted as her daughter told her what had happened.  
  
"Jess thinks I'm not over him.", she stated.  
  
"Well, gee where would he get that idea?", Lorelai replied sarcastically. Rory glared at her mother.  
  
"I told him about the Tristan box."  
  
"Well he can't think you're any crazier than he already does. Oh we're the crazy relatives everyone gawks at, at parties.", she laughed trying to lighten the moment.  
  
"I do not want to be gawked at and being thought of as the oddball weirdoes of the family!", she protested.  
  
"You are who you are. But Grandma's friends consider you slightly more tolerable because of the whole DuGrey association.", Lorelai joked and Rory started banging her head on the table.  
  
"Hey what did the table ever do to you?", Luke said walking over with two more coffees.  
  
"I thought you said they were bad for me and I was never getting anymore?"  
  
"I did, but then I figured you are already in your fif..."  
  
"Watch it!", she interrupted.  
  
"...twenties and it hadn't killed you yet, it wouldn't be causing your death anytime soon.", he corrected with sarcasm and went to see what Kirk, who was waving his hands in the air to get Luke's attention, wanted.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lana normally didn't go for the over confident, self centered types, actually she still didn't. She didn't have that connection with him like she had with...oh no, not going there. Travis was a distraction, plain and simple. Plus she did not like all these people telling her what to do, so she did the opposite.  
  
"Travis?", she said knocking on the door to Alex's room where Travis was camped out.  
  
"Lana?", he said in surprise. "I knew you liked me but isn't this a little forward for you? You don't strike me as the type..."  
  
"Don't you dare finish that sentence.", she warned.  
  
"All right. All right. Don't get your panties in a bunch. So what brings you here?"  
  
"First off never talk about my panties and I came here because I felt bad about what happened this morning and wanted to reschedule.", she smiled.  
  
"And you couldn't do that over the phone?", he smirked.  
  
"If it was actually working I could.", she retorted.  
  
"Well when do you want to go?", he repiled smirking yet again. Did the sneer ever leave his face?  
  
"Now.", she replied quickly. Just because he wasn't 'the one' she was supposed to miss an opportunity to have a good time, I don't think so.  
  
"Ok let's go.", he liked this side of Lana and all the better if it made Alex mad. Alex could never beat him at anything and winning Lana wasn't going to be the first.  
  
* If Dad knew where I really was he would have a fit, not to mention the rest of my family. Huh. Well they will have to deal with it. * Lana thought.  
  
The car was uncomfortably silent.  
  
"So Travis what are you doing back in Hartford? Did they kick you out of Europe?", Lana asked in an attempt to make small talk.  
  
"Um...Well there were some extenuating circumstances and well they kicked me out of school and sent me here.", he said leaving out the finer details.  
  
"I guess the extenuating circumstances is something that you don't want me prodding into.", Lana smiled.  
  
"For now, but on a lighter note we're here."  
  
  
  
  
  
Tristan was pacing around his house wondering what to do about his new found situation.  
  
"I should call Rory and tell her it's over between me and Nicole, but why should she care, why do I care if she cares?", he thought aloud in his empty house.  
  
"I need to take a walk.", he stated walking towards the door and into his car.  
  
He drove mechanically not knowing where he was going, but acting on instinct. Tristan sighed as he saw a sign reading 'Welcome to Stars Hollow.'  
  
"I guess my subconscience is trying to tell me something.", he mumbled parking his car behind some trees, hiden from view. The people in this town wouldn't want to see him, after what he did to one of their own. 


	9. Closure

A/N: Someone must not want me to post this chapter! My computer and internet are against me, and then FF.net was down ugh, I'm sorry. I hate making everyone wait so long. Right now I'm actually working on chapter 11 so look out for more posts soon. Thanks for all the reviews, they are what keeps me writing.  
  
  
  
Chapter 9  
  
********  
  
  
  
Tristan sighed and started his walk along the outskirts of the park. There was a bench not far away and he decided to sit and mull things over for a while. Ha like that will work I've been doing that for the last two years and I haven't thought of a single thing to help my situation.  
  
"How do I get myself into these messes?", he asked head tilted up towards the sky.  
  
"I think you have to figure that out for yourself.", came a voice from behind.  
  
"I guess I can't have all the answers handed to me. How are you doing Alex?", he laughed looking over to acknowledge him.  
  
"Well I had was going to go to Hartford to give someone a message, but now...  
  
...so what are you doing in Stars Hollow Mr. DuGrey?", Alex trailed off to cover his slip up.  
  
"Alex, we have been through this call me Tristan. What kind of message was it?", he said with his trademark smirk, avoiding the question he didn't have an answer to.  
  
"Um...Nothing that can't wait. You never answered my question. What * are * you doing here?", he fumbled.  
  
"That's a question I'm still trying to figure out."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where are we?", Lana asked getting out of the car.  
  
"Well if I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise.", he smiled.  
  
"You never said this was a surprise.", she protested.  
  
"I just did. So come on let's go in. Oh and close your eyes.", Travis laughed.  
  
"But...Hmph. Fine lead the way.", she said gesturing for him walk ahead of her, instead he put his arm around her waist and guided her through the door.  
  
He smiled when they opened the door to what Lana now recognized as the place her friend's band plays.  
  
"How did you know about this place?", she asked a little surprised.  
  
"I have my sources.", Travis smirked.  
  
"One of them being having Alex's room at your disposal?", she retorted as they found a table to sit at.  
  
"You've got me all figured out haven't you?", Travis smirked yet again.  
  
"Lana!", called a voice from behind them.  
  
"Em?", Lana replied turning to see her friend Emma.  
  
"The one and only. So who's your friend Lana?", Emma hinted for an introduction.  
  
"The is Travis Griffin, Emma. Travis this is Emma Serici.", Lana provided.  
  
"Griffin," she paused searching her social data base of a brain.  
  
"Oh, so you're Alex's cousin.", she sighed coming to the conclusion that Lana was doing this for him.  
  
"That would be me. Hello Emma.", Travis winked.  
  
"Call me Em. Everyone does. Can I talk to you for a sec Lan?", she asked.  
  
"Sure...Em.", Lana said confused. Travis laughed silently and waved them off saying he would be fine.  
  
"Sorry it will only take a minute, I need to ask about helping me with the next set.", Emma explained pulling Lana away.  
  
"What do you mean, you know last time was a one time deal.", Lana said nervously, Emma always begged her to come sing with her band, but Lana was constantly afraid of public humiliation..  
  
"Did something happen between you and Alex?", she questioned ignoring Lana's last statement and figuring that this would be a good tactic to get her own way.  
  
"No, why do you think that?", Lana wondered aloud. * Where is she going with this? *, she asked herself.  
  
"It's just that the two of you have been joined at the hip as long as I've known you and now you're here with his incredibly cute cousin.", she answered emphasizing incredibly a little too much.  
  
"Em.", she sighed, Emma had always been hinting at her and Alex to become a couple. Crazy right? Of course...  
  
"Fine I'll leave it alone, just as long as you sing with us.", Emma said knowing she was getting nowhere with the other topic.  
  
She sighed, "Fine. What songs?"  
  
"I knew you would see it my way.", Emma said excitedly and started walking towards Travis.  
  
"It looks like we've got ourselves a singer.", Emma announced to him.  
  
  
  
Back in Stars Hollow Alex had left Tristan to give him time to 'sort things out', and had headed home. Tristan finally worked up the nerve to confront his ex-wife  
  
* I really hate calling her that, my ex-wife. It sounds so permanent, so final. * he thought to himself.  
  
Remarkably he snuck into the diner unnoticed and pretended to be looking at the menu, to hide the fact he was searching for Rory. His eyes surveyed around the diner then all of the sudden he spoted her. That diner kept Rory alive all her life, without Luke Lorelai might resort to, for God knows what reason, Lorelai's nonexistent cooking skills.  
  
"Mom, I've made a decision.", Rory stated.  
  
"And what would that, by chance, be?", Lorelai asked teasingly.  
  
"I need closure and to get that I have to move on right?", Rory started and Tristan's heart sunk.  
  
"Well that is the concept.", Lorelai joked.  
  
"I'm going to ask out the next guy I meet.", Rory announced, although it was completely unlike her, but hey you can't just sit around and wait forever.  
  
"The only problem with that plan is there are no guys in the diner besides Luke, and Kirk right now. I refuse to let you anywhere near Kirk and Luke is mine."  
  
"What about that guy in the corner.", she asked not recognizing him, but Lorelai did.  
  
"Are you sure Hun? He could be a stalker or ax murder or...", her mother babbled.  
  
"Funny mom, but this is Stars Hollow how bad a guy can I end up with..", Rory interrupted walking towards Tristan, who was in a kind of shock over what he just over heard. This may just be his second chance to make things right.  
  
"...or your ex-husband.", Lorelai muttered.  
  
"Hi. have I seen you here before?", Rory questioned, still not completely seeing his face beneath the menu.  
  
* I really need to work on that opening line thing. It's been way to long. *, she thought.  
  
"Once or twice.", he smiled setting the menu down.  
  
"Oh God", she gasped.  
  
"Hi Mary."  
  
"Tristan...what...are you doing here? I...I thought you would be with your fiancé.", she stuttered in surprise. He always did have that affect on her.  
  
"Well let's just say she wasn't worth a second chance.", he said flatly.  
  
"Tris, I'm so sorry." * Liar! * she yelled at herself, *You hated that lady.*  
  
"Don't be, I'm not. Do you want to go out to dinner with me?", he asked forwardly with a slight knot in his stomach, but he figure it was her intent in the beginning.  
  
"In your dreams.", she smiled.  
  
"Every night.", he replied falling back into there old banter.  
  
"Hmm. Well if you put it that way.", she replied sarcastically.  
  
"Come on Ror, just as friends. We have barely spoken in two years.", Tristan cajoled  
  
"I guess it would be okay."  
  
  
  
* Great way to gain closure, Rory. Maybe I don't really want closure. Are you forgetting what he did to you!? People deserve second chances. People do, not the spawn of Satan and I think this would be his third. Oh shut up. *, she debated with herself.  
  
"Rory?", his voice called her out of her reverie.  
  
"Oh sorry."  
  
"Arguing with yourself again?", he asked knowing exactly how her mind worked.  
  
"Don't start DuGrey."  
  
'Oh I haven't begun."  
  
"Really now?", she replied rolling her eyes.  
  
"I will see you Monday night at seven.", he said confidently with a genuine smile. He was finally getting the opportunity to make everything okay again, so that the happy ending to they're fairy tale will be complete.  
  
"I guess so. Let's not tell Lana right away. It's confusing enough as it is.", Rory returned. This might get Lana's hopes up to high, it was only dinner after all. He nodded and got up to leave.  
  
"Bye Bible Boy.", she called as he opened the door to leave.  
  
"Goodbye Mary.", Tristan replied turning back to her and then walking out the door.  
  
Lorelai had, per usual, been listening to the conversation, what can you say it's in her nature, and had hurried over to where her daughter was now sitting.  
  
"What just happened here?", she questioned, her daughter did spend just about two years wishing he would fall off the face of the earth.  
  
"I'm going to dinner with the next guy I saw.", she answered simply.  
  
"That wasn't a guy that was Tristan. This was supposed to bring you closure, not open up old wounds.", Lorelai responded, he hurt her once what should make her so sure he won't do it again?  
  
"Maybe I don't want closure.", she replied uncertainly. 


	10. Drop it

A/N: Ugh it has been taking so long to get these out.I'm sorry I've tried but the site has been down so much. Thank you for reading I know not many of you could review but thank you to those who did. I'm currently in the middle of chapter 12 so if the site stays up there will be more chapters soon. Oh and keep one thing in mind while reading the next few chapters. THings are not always as they seem.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 10 *********  
  
  
  
"That was the worst night of my life.", cried Lana as she was walking to the car with Travis.  
  
"I feel so loved.", retorted Travis sarcastically helping her into the car.  
  
"Not you. Up on that stage. I love to sing and all but that was about the most embarrassing moment of my life.", she lamented.  
  
"It wasn't that bad."  
  
"Huh! I knocked over the microphone!"  
  
"You picked it back up.", he reasoned.  
  
"I sang the wrong song!", she protested with a laugh.  
  
"But you sang it well.", he said with a strait face.  
  
"Stop it you are starting to sound like Alex.", she smiled.  
  
* This is not the time to mention another guy, no matter how platonic your relationship may seem. I mean is. No matter how platonic you relationship is. Right. *, she berated herself silently.  
  
"Speaking of him, he called while you were singing." Lana's ears perked up. "He didn't say much, but he didn't sound too happy that I answered the phone."  
  
"Well he doesn't really try to hide his contempt for you.", she laughed picturing what he looked like finding out she was with Travis. The fire in his eyes, the...jealousy...come to think of it he always did that when she went out with guys, only he had hid it better.  
  
"No, not by a long shot. So how long have you been singing?", he asked changing the subject.  
  
"Oh ever since I was about one. My parents got sick of hearing Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer on the car ride to my great-grandparents cabin in Vermont.", Lana remembered.  
  
"Turn there.", she directed.  
  
"I have been here once before you know.", he laughed.  
  
"Sorry. I can become sort of a control freak.", Lana apologized.  
  
"I'll let it slid this time.", he joked leading her out of the car.  
  
"We're here. Home sweet home. Stars Hollow.", she babbled nervously, not knowing what to expect, looking at her feet.  
  
"Lana.", he quieted her, and leaned in to kiss her. She closed her eyes awaiting what she had thought would be a heart stopping kiss, but she was wrong, as always. There just wasn't the spark she was looking for. She pulled away said her goodnights and fled into her mothers apartment.  
  
"Have a nice time, daughter of mine?", Rory questioned as Lana walked through the door.  
  
"Shouldn't you be working on your article?", Lana replied caustically.  
  
"Just finished. So are you going to tell me what happened or shall I pry it out of you?", Rory insisted.  
  
"They're right we all eventually turn into our mothers. You sound like Grandma.", quipped Lana.  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment. So spill.", Rory smiled. She wasn't going to yell and scream at her for going out with him, because that wouldn't help anything.  
  
"There is not much to tell," Lana deadpanned, "but you'll find out somehow so here it goes. I felt bad about the whole coffee thing and so I went over to apologize and we decided to go some where..."  
  
"And that somewhere would be?", Rory interrupted  
  
"Calm down I'm getting to that. Anyway, he surprised me and took me to see Em's band. Guess what Emma made me do, after playing the Alex card to get her way."  
  
"She didn't. You sang with them? Didn't you say..."  
  
"... last time was a one time deal? Well I did but you know Emma. It was horrible mom!", Lana whined.  
  
"What happened?", Rory inquired sympathetically.  
  
"Before or after dropping the microphone and singing the wrong words?", Lana deadpanned making her mother double over laughing.  
  
"Uh! Don't laugh at me. Where is that motherly instinct you always talk about, huh?", she protested indignantly.  
  
"I'm...Sorry. What was that about her 'playing the Alex card'?", her mother managed between fits of giggles. Lana glared at her.  
  
"Sorry. Sorry. Continue please.", Rory said regaining composure.  
  
"Well I finished the set and we left and then we drove here."  
  
"And...come on get to the good parts. Do you like him?"  
  
"I like him, well I did kiss him, you saw that much, but I don't think he's my type, you could say. He just isn't my dream guy, my prince charming, you know?", she explained.  
  
"I know all too well. So darling daughter, what is your dream guy like?", Rory grinned.  
  
"He would have to be tall, about six foot give or take some, with dark hair. Blue or green eyes, or maybe a mixture of both. I used to want one of those whirl wind romances, but now I'm not sure."  
  
"So you want the best friend type?", Rory prodded at her ever oblivious daughter.  
  
"Well it would be great to go out with a guy who already knew everything about you."  
  
"You do realize who you have just been describing, right?"  
  
"No. Should I?", Lana answered still so completely in her fantasy world that she didn't get what Rory was saying.  
  
"A person you have known all your life.", she hinted.  
  
"Eww. Jess?", Lana replied trying to think of someone who came anywhere near her description.  
  
"No! Sick!", Rory exclaimed.  
  
"Well then who?", Lana said nervously finally realizing the answer to this game of twenty questions.  
  
"Alex silly.", giggled Rory childishly. She really could be her mothers daughter sometimes.  
  
"Alex! Alex and me? Me and Alex? You've got to be kidding me. He's my best friend. Completely platonic, there have been many classic male/female friendships.", Lana protested barely pausing between words.  
  
"Yeah sure name one.", Rory responded smugly.  
  
"Well there is...Sunny and Cher....no wait...um...Anthony and Cleoptra...no...Lucy and Ricky...um...."  
  
"See I told you!", Rory triumphed.  
  
"No! What about you and Jess?"  
  
"That isn't the same because it wasn't always that way and you know it.", she protested with a slight blush.  
  
"Why isn't it like that anymore?", Lana fished for a topic that would shift the conversation onto her mother's problems. Jess suddenly popping up was a bit of a surprise, but then it was always like that with him.  
  
"Hey! I am not on trial here, and it isn't good to drudge up ancient history. Now in your case the two of you have always grown up together, and it's only rational that something eventually happen.", argued Rory.  
  
"I've never wanted something rational, and besides, Alex is not who I was talking about, I imagined the person I was talking about.", Lana lied, unconvincingly.  
  
"Face it Hun, you like him, no buts about it."  
  
"But he's my best friend."  
  
"Best friend with benefits.", she smirked.  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts."  
  
"I don't want to talk about this with you. Drop it.", snorted Lana.  
  
"Fine. I'm going to bed, oh and before I forget I won't be home Monday night so you will have to find something to otherwise occupy your time. I'm sure it won't be too hard.", she smirked walking to her room.  
  
"I don't like him!", Lana exclaimed at her disappearing figure.  
  
"Wait a sec! Why won't you be here? Mom? Mother?!", yelled Lana exhaustedly.  
  
"Goodnight!", Rory yelled in return.  
  
"She always has to have the last word.", she huffed walking off to bed.  
  
  
  
The door slammed shut and echoed behind him as he entered the large sleeping house. The light that belonged to his and his cousin's room was the only light that shown. Alex was waiting for him. He made sure to come home later than he said he would in his 'oh so thoughtful' note. His cousin wasn't stupid, he knew the way he operated. Lana, however, didn't.  
  
"It's late.", deadpanned Alex as Travis entered the room.  
  
"You sure like to state the obvious, Alexander.", Travis shot back.  
  
"Where were you.", Alex questioned. * Ugh I sound like my father! *, he thought.  
  
"You really like her huh?"  
  
"Stop it, okay? There is nothing between us."  
  
"But you want there to be, right?"  
  
"Trav, I will not discuss this with you, mainly because there is nothing to discuss.", he replied getting agitated.  
  
"Well I'll hand it to you, you've got good taste.", Travis smirked.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?", Alex asked taking it just as intended.  
  
"The girl can kiss. You did know that, didn't you?"  
  
"Leave," Alex snapped shortly, "I don't care if you stay in the house or go to another room, but just leave my room. Because if you stay here you probably won't wake up tomorrow.", seethed Alex.  
  
No one talk this way about his Lana. No one. Wait...his Lana?  
  
"Ooohh I'm scared!", Travis replied in mock fear.  
  
"How many times do I have to flush before you go away?"  
  
"Okay, okay. I'll go, but man Alexander you have to lighten up.", he said mockingly and slamming the door behind him.  
  
"What was that?", he asked himself, wondering why the sudden wave of jealousy. Well it was his cousin he was dealing with, but more than that it was Lana. He shook his thoughts away and fell to sleep, which wasn't an easy task lately. 


	11. Losing Grip

A/N: Hi! I promised I would get the next ones out soon so here is chapter 11.Oh um, by the way someone may reappear soon, soon as in the next chapter. Well that's all I'll give you. Thanks to all me readers, please read and review it brightens up my day :-) Constructive criticism is always welcome. Anyway on with the story...  
  
Chapter 11 *********  
  
That morning Rory was off to the paper early, because today was the deadline for her article, the one article she had despised writing, but she did her best on. The article hit strangely close to home and finally being rid of it was a great thing.  
  
Today's car ride to work was filled with music turned up to the highest possible volume to drown out her thoughts of the mellow drama she called a life. Loosing herself in the music was a good idea and it worked...for a while, but when you are bombarded with ten thousand songs that apply in every way to your situation it loses it's effectiveness.  
  
"Ugh! That is the last straw.", she exclaimed in desperation when an old Jewel song began to play on the radio. Finally she reached her office and had decided that maybe throwing herself into her work was a better option.  
  
"Where have you been?", questioned her editor.  
  
"I'm early for once and you still ask me that.", Rory rolled her eyes.  
  
"I need your article."  
  
"You never change, you know that?"  
  
"The article.", she demanded.  
  
"Calm down Paris it's right here.", Rory said pulling her folder out of her bag. Paris snatched it out of her hand.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Do you ever wonder how we always end up working together?", Rory asked her friend. Paris glared at her and walked towards her office.  
  
"Well I'm just working here until a good fast-food job opens up.", she quipped, still glaring.  
  
"Yeah I was thinking of trading this job for what's behind door number two.", Rory shot back.  
  
"So, Ror, how are you holding up?", Paris asked once in her office, letting her shield of professionalism down.  
  
"With what?", Rory replied bewildered.  
  
"You did hear about Tristan and his...",she trailed off when she saw no pain, or anger, but a slight hint of amusement flash across her face.  
  
"Oh you mean his engagement?", she responded easily.  
  
"Your okay with it?", Paris gapped.  
  
"Well there is nothing to be okay with, he called it off.", Rory told her astonished friend, looking her straight in the eye. Her gaze unfaultering.  
  
"What? Rory, what did you do?"  
  
"Paris, Paris, Paris. This isn't the time to be getting into a discussion on my ex-husband's personal life, we have a paper to run.", she said all to cheerfully and left for the meeting room to a wait this weeks assignments.  
  
"Something isn't right there.", Paris stated aloud to her empty office.  
  
  
  
Lana felt guilty, but she was glad to be free of her mother for the day. She loved her, but the relentless comments and suggestions about her and Alex. It was unbearable, but amusing, oddly enough.  
  
"So what shall we do today?", Lana thought aloud opening the door from her mother's apartment.  
  
"Luke's.", she answered herself simply, hoping silently for her grandmother not to be there.  
  
"Hey Grandpa Luke!", Lana greeted cheerfully as the bells on the door rang her entrance.  
  
"Hey.", he grunted with a small smile.  
  
"What no hello for me?", Jess asked walking down the stairs.  
  
"Sorry Jess. Hello how are you today?", Lana replied sarcastically.  
  
"Much better. Why are you so happy today little Lorelai?", Jess said caustically.  
  
"Don't call me that, you know you are not authorized to.", she replied happily and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh so she did talk to Alex.", he thought he said under his breath.  
  
"What are you talking about?", she had heard him. * It must be about the phone call that Travis picked up. * she thought.  
  
"Uh nothing. So what are you planning on doing today?", he cursed himself silently. Luke came by and placed a cup of tea in front of Lana.  
  
"Thanks. Not sure. I was thinking about going to see what Alex is doing or going to Em's house.", Lana stated pouring about five packets of sugar in her tea.  
  
If it didn't have more than three it wasn't sweet enough. Jess shook his head and began to walk away. All that sugar and Lana would be bouncing off the walls and talking more than Lorelai .  
  
Lana gulped down her tea, ate a muffin Luke sent over, and was out the door as she saw the bus pull up. Unlike many of the people she knew, Lana loved going on the bus. There were so many different people on it and people watching was one of her favorite things to do. This would be great if Lana could write stories about them, but that wasn't her thing. So she settled on imagining where they were going and the people they would see. It was just another one of the quirks she had that not many knew about.  
  
Finally her stop came and she wandered off the bus filled with thoughts of what she was going to tell her friend about last night. It was weird, on some level she felt like she betrayed Alex and needed his forgiveness and then another part of her thought it was none of his business and he wouldn't care.  
  
Lana knocked on the door to the Griffin residence, her anticipation rising the door slowly crept open. It was Franklin, the butler. It was hard to believe that down to earth Alex would have a servant, but his parents insisted since they were always away on 'business'.  
  
"Hey Franky. Is Alex home?", Lana greeted her old friend.  
  
"Hello Lana, Come in. I'll tell Alex you are here. ", He smiled warmly leading her into the living room.  
  
"Thanks.", she said sitting down on the couch.  
  
  
  
"Alex?", Franklin called knocking on his door.  
  
"Yea?", Alex answered sleepily and opened the door.  
  
"Miss DuGrey is downstairs for you.", he replied formally, which was something Alex hated.  
  
"You sure she's here for me and not Travis?", he said bitterly. Picturing the two together made him sick to his stomach. He wasn't in the best mood after last night and to top it off he had the weirdest dream about Lana and Travis but it was hard to remember.  
  
"Positive. Is something wrong?", Franklin asked.  
  
"No, I'm sorry. Tell her I'll be down in a minute.", Alex apologized retreating into his room. He was not going to let this get to him. If Lana said anything he wouldn't care, he wouldn't be phased.  
  
"Very well.", Franklin turned on his heal and walked down the stairs to where Lana was sitting, but now she wasn't alone.  
  
"He'll be down in a minute Lana.", informed Franklin now knowing why Alex had been upset.  
  
"Oh Uh thanks.", Lana replied not knowing what to do now that Travis had weaseled his way down here.  
  
"I should go.", Travis said abruptly. It was strange for him, but he didn't want to get into an argument right now.  
  
"Yeah I think so.", Lana said harshly.  
  
* That was out of nowhere. *, thought Travis as he walked away. He was losing this battle for Lana and that couldn't happen. Travis Griffin didn't lose.  
  
A few minutes later Alex walked down the stairs and sat down next to Lana.  
  
"Hey.", she said softly.  
  
"Hi.", he replied shortly. Lana was a little taken back by his attitude, but continued with the conversation.  
  
"So what do you want to do today?", Lana asked nervously.  
  
"I don't know I haven't thought about it I just woke up." He wasn't making this easy for her.  
  
"I was thinking about seeing what Em was up to.", she stated uneasily. Lana was definitely not on solid ground.  
  
"You did that not to long ago didn't you?", Alex deadpanned.  
  
"Look I'm sorry about last night.", Lana said guiltily searching for the words inside her head.  
  
"What do you have to be sorry about? It's not like you have a reason to feel guilty. You went out with Travis, so? It doesn't matter to me. Should it Lana?", he said seeming to understand, but Lana wasn't expecting that.  
  
"Alex...", she began.  
  
"No Lana. I know everything that happened; I know you two kissed, and although it seriously makes me doubt your judge of character, it doesn't matter to me. You could marry him for all I care.", he said calmly but laced with a venomous edge.  
  
Lana couldn't stand it. He just told her that he didn't care about her. Talk about adding insult to injury.  
  
"Last night was a mistake, but now I think now I think coming here was a bigger one. Why am I even justifying myself to you?", she replied defensively, getting up to leave.  
  
"Lana wait.", he sighed realizing that his passive aggressive plan back fired.  
  
"Sorry, but I'm off to marry Travis.", Lana retorted sarcastically and turned on her heal to leave. Okay so maybe she was making this bigger than it really was, but Lana always did tend to over dramatize things.  
  
"That's a new record Griffin. Not even five minutes and you marry her off.", he said to himself mockingly.  
  
Lana had to think on her feet. Alex was bound to come looking for her. Emma's house was out because she mentioned going there. Her mother was working at the paper, her grandma was at her inn, Alex would check Stars Hollow first thing, and all of her other friends would go all Dr. Phil on her if she explained everything.  
  
There was only one other option was to go see Grams. Well actually it was her great-grandmother, but the name never was to her liking. Grams was never a step behind in her gossip, sadly she still had a knack for prying into others lives. Hopefully she had avoided all subjects pertaining Lana and her parents. Hopefully, but not likely.  
  
  
  
"Hello...Yes may I speak to Mrs. Gilmore?...Thank you Greta...Grams?...Actually I was hoping I could stop in for a visit....About ten minutes?...Goodbye Grams."  
  
She walked, or ran, to her house and jumped into her car.  
  
"To Grandmother's house we go.", Lana said aloud sitting in her car still in her father's driveway.  
  
"Mind if I join you?", asked a voice opening the unlocked passengers side door.  
  
"Well it seems you give me no choice, but hurry up I'm trying to make a get away.", Lana replied a bit on the agitated side, but right now it was easier to just give in and not put up a fight.  
  
"Okay then. Let's go." With those words Lana speed off to see Grammy Gilmore.  
  
"So what happened in there?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about him, okay? Can you do that one thing for me?", she pleaded.  
  
"Sure."  
  
  
  
"Travis you are about to meet my great-grandmother, Mrs. Emily Gilmore. She is not the sweet old lady type, even though she is past her prime she prides herself on her knowledge of the Hartford elite. If you have something to hide, beware Emily Gilmore will be your undoing.", intimidated Lana.  
  
"She would be happy you think so highly of her abilities.", Travis replied unshaken.  
  
"It isn't anything she hasn't heard before. Anyway be the polite and charming person the people over in Europe tried to make you and you will go far. Also be ready for probing questions about any and all areas of your life.", Lana smiled in warning.  
  
"Got it. I have just one question. Why the warnings?"  
  
"Because they are needed. You should consider yourself lucky, I don't usually give away information like this to people. My grandmother and I love to watch people suffer."  
  
"So why they exception?", asked Travis with a smirk as they walked up to Grams' door.  
  
"You would rather I let you suffer?", Lana questioned and rang the door bell.  
  
"If it made for good entertainment." , he replied just as her great- grandmother opened the door.  
  
"Lana! It's great to see you!", exclaimed Emily Gilmore.  
  
"Hello Grams.", Lana greeted politely.  
  
"Oh I see you've brought a friend.", Emily smiled.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Gilmore, I'm Travis Griffin.", Travis said correctly, but with an air of patronizing arrogance. Instantly offended she replied shortly:  
  
"Nice to meet you as well.", she paused coldly to assess the boy standing in her doorway and was flooded with memories of the warnings given about him.  
  
"Grams?", Lana said waving a hand in front of her face.  
  
"Oh! Come in, come in. How silly of me. Please, sit. Would you like anything to eat or drink?", Emily said shaken out of her trance.  
  
  
  
"Hello?", Tristan DuGrey answered the phone groggily.  
  
"I'm sorry.", replied an almost sincere voice, but pleading voice.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said, 'I'm sorry.'", the person said replied impatiently waiting to be forgiven.  
  
"Nicole it is too early in the morning to deal with this.", he sighed.  
  
"But I...I have to explain!", Nicole exclaimed a little frantic.  
  
"What is there to explain? You hate my kid and my ex-wife for no possible reason."  
  
"No reason! I mean Tristan, please meet me at Cafe Roma at noon. Okay?", she begged.  
  
"If I must, but make it quick.", he agreed out of fatigue.  
  
"Thank you. Love you, bye."  
  
"Sure, bye.", he rolled his eyes and hung up the phone.  
  
Today was going to be a long day. 


	12. Love me just leave me alone

A/N: Thank you all so much for reviewing! Well here is the next chapter. Hope you like it! Please R/R...  
  
  
  
On with the story...  
  
  
  
Chapter 12 ********  
  
"Okay everyone, I think we're done for today.", Rory announced to the room full of people and empty Chinese food containers.  
  
"Finally.", sighed one women. Paris scowled.  
  
"No one is going anywhere until we finish the layout.", Paris said sternly shooting a death stare at Rory.  
  
"How do I set the laser printer to stun?", remarked one staff member.  
  
"Paris your crazy, we have been here four hours. At least give us a break.", protested another women.  
  
"I'm not crazy. I've just been in a bad mood for thirty years, but I guess we can finish up tomorrow.", Paris said admitting defeat.  
  
Her staff left and only Rory remained, silently in her chair.  
  
"Rory?", Paris called.  
  
"I didn't get any of the Chinese food, you didn't eat either right? Let's go get some lunch.", Rory asked not waiting for an answer. She grabbed her friend by the arm and the two walked out the door.  
  
"Something's wrong.", she stated simply.  
  
"Well aren't you the brightest crayon in the box.", replied Rory sarcastically.  
  
"What is it?", Paris questioned wearily.  
  
"Don't ask. It's almost twelve. Where do you want to eat?"  
  
"Cafe Roma?", Paris suggested.  
  
  
  
"Hi Lucas!", Lorelai said brightly as she entered the diner.  
  
"Lorelai.", he warned.  
  
"Jess. Hi.", mumbled Lorelai.  
  
"Hello Auntie Lorelai.", he said with a fake smile. As usual the two kept up their act of contempt.  
  
"So Jess, why are you here?", she asked.  
  
"Why are any of us here Lorelai?", he returned.  
  
"Ha ha. Very good. Amusing, really.", Lorelai laughed sarcastically.  
  
"Glad to entertain you Lorelai."  
  
"Cut the crap. Aren't you supposed to be serving people food, not harassing me?"  
  
"Oh sarcasm is just one more service we offer. It's on the house.", Jess smiled.  
  
"Some things never change, do they?", muttered the previously silent Luke.  
  
"Consistency, my dear husband. Consistency," Lorelai grinned at him, "Jess give me a straight answer. Why, after so long, are you back here?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious Lorelai? I missed you terribly.", he remarked caustically.  
  
"Ugh! I give up!", exclaimed Lorelai in defeat. In one swift movement she was out the door.  
  
"You enjoy that, don't you?", asked Luke.  
  
"I must say I do."  
  
  
  
"Where can she be?", Alex thought frustrated.  
  
His search for Lana was turning up nothing. This was all his fault, he knew Lana would be upset by his little act, but he did it despite her. Now he regretted it. What exactly was he jealous of anyway? She had gone out with guys before, nothing serious, and he hadn't turned into the green eyed monster.  
  
"Why now?", he asked himself.  
  
"Why not now?", a in his head voice combated.  
  
He had visited Emma's house, searched Stars Hollow, and checked back at her house, but no luck. He was out of ideas. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed her number, yet again.  
  
  
  
"Lana your coat's ringing.", Emily pointed out impatiently.  
  
"So it is.", Lana said ignoring it.  
  
"Were you planning on answering it any time this millennia?", Emily asked rolling her eyes.  
  
"Not really no.", Lana said uncomfortably  
  
"Well whoever it is, is very persistent. That is about the fifth call gone unanswered.", she replied turning to her tea.  
  
"Actually sixth.", Travis chimed in. Lana and Emily glared at him.  
  
"What? You, of all people, want me to answer it.", Lana hissed at him.  
  
"Lana, if you don't answer it I will.", he replied suppressing a smirk. He was gaining the lead.  
  
"Go ahead, I'm sure he'd love that."  
  
"What is going on here you two?", Emily demanded.  
  
"Nothing Grams. Me and...a friend are in a little fight. That's all.", she explained. As Travis pulled out here ever ringing phone.  
  
Travis:(cheerily) Hello Alex.  
  
"Alex? You and Alex are fighting?", Emily asked in the background where her and Lana were listening.  
  
"Yes Grams.", Lana closed her eyes in attempt to block out Grams water fall of questions.  
  
Alex: Travis.  
  
Travis: That's my name.  
  
Alex: Where is Lana?  
  
Travis: Lana?  
  
Alex: Yes, you remember her right? The girl next in line on your list of potential conquests.  
  
Travis:(In mock pain) That was harsh.  
  
Alex: Let me talk to Lana. i Please/i  
  
Travis: I'm sorry, but it seems she doesn't want to talk to you.  
  
"Give the boy a cookie.", Lana yelled sarcastically in the background.  
  
Alex: Look I know she is there. I can hear her insults.  
  
"Lana. You go over there and get on the phone right now. Your behavior is extremely rude and I will not tolerate it.", Emily demanded sternly.  
  
With a huff she grabbed the phone away from Travis and took it into the other room. Leaving Grams and Travis alone. That was like setting a lamb in a pack of wolves, if you could associate a lamb with Travis. You couldn't.  
  
"I swear to God if you do anything to that girl I will have you hunted down and serve your head on a platter at my next dinner party.", Emily threatened.  
  
"Very subtle, Mrs. Gilmore. Let me guess you have heard the rumors regarding my return?"  
  
"I highly doubt that they are all rumors."  
  
"Oh never doubt what none of us are sure of."  
  
While Travis and Grams were trading threats, Lana was dealing out some of her own.  
  
Lana: What do you have to say? I don't know what's left, but I'll give you two minutes, but then me and Travis are off to the church.  
  
Alex:(sighs) Lana you know how good I am at begging for forgiveness. I'm sorry. You would think after hours of looking for you I would have come up with something.  
  
Lana: Minute and forty seconds.  
  
Alex: I'm sorry Lana. I was a jerk. Okay?  
  
Lana: Why should I care? You don't care, then I don't care.  
  
Alex: Lan, I do care, you're my best friend.  
  
Lana: You think it's that easy? Well it's not. Bye Alex.  
  
She hung up the phone and went back to tell Grams that her and Travis were leaving.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So Ror, are you ever going to tell me what is wrong?", Paris incessantly asked all the way to the restaurant.  
  
"Oh God.", Rory's eyes widened and she ducked behind her menu to hide. Just as the waitress came.  
  
"What?", Paris asked in confusion.  
  
"Nothing.", she squeaked still hiding.  
  
"Have you decided yet, or do you need a few minutes?"  
  
"We've decided.", Paris answered for the two of them.  
  
"Very well."  
  
"I'll have the chicken Parmesan.", Paris ordered.  
  
"And you miss?", the waitress asked Rory, who was obviously trying to avoid being seen by someone.  
  
"Oh. Me. Um... I'll have the pasta with vodka sauce.", she stumbled.  
  
"Anything to drink?"  
  
"Something strong.", Rory said under her breath.  
  
"I'll have water with lemon. Thank you."  
  
The waitress tried to take the menus away, but Rory fought a losing battle for her only source of cover.  
  
"What is up with you?"  
  
"All right fine look behind to your right.", she whispered. Paris did as she was told and was met by the sight of Tristan and a women that, by Rory's reaction, could only be his fiancé.  
  
"Oh. So that's her huh? I thought you said they broke it off?"  
  
"I did, that's what he told me."  
  
"He told you?"  
  
"Stop repeating everything I say in question form."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Nicole, what exactly is your point?"  
  
"I want to give 'us' another try."  
  
"You want it, or did Daddy threaten to cut if you didn't?"  
  
"That isn't fair."  
  
"Yes it is. This is all getting old Nicole. Your father and mine had our wedding planned before our first date."  
  
"For your information my father hasn't even heard that you broke it off."  
  
"I wonder why?"  
  
"What is wrong with you? Ever since your ex came over you have been cynical, rude, and insolent all the time."  
  
"I have never justified myself to anyone and I will not start with you.", he replied calmly.  
  
  
  
"What do you think they're talking about?", Paris wonder aloud.  
  
"Looks like I'm going to have to find something else to do tomorrow night.", Rory said under her breath.  
  
"They look like they're fighting.", she observed.  
  
  
  
"I've decided to give you a second chance."  
  
Tristan rolled his eyes at Nicole and leaned across the table to whisper in her ear, "What makes you think I want one."  
  
  
  
"Or not.", Rory said as she saw him lean over the table.  
  
"We really should stop watching them."  
  
"We should."  
  
"It would be the moral thing to do."  
  
"Not to mention sane."  
  
"Remember that sane is the one adjective that does not describe either one of us."  
  
He relaxed back into his seat and started to look around the restaurant intent on finding something more interesting than what was going on at his table. He had.  
  
"Ror."  
  
"Yeah?", she said looking up from the plate of food the waitress brought over.  
  
"He's watching us, or you now.", Paris said teeth clenched.  
  
"Uh oh.", she said dumbfounded still staring into her food.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Rory looked up to see him looking over with a sort of help me look on his face, while Nicole continued to try to regain his attention and she had to laugh.  
  
"Tristan.", Nicole called and got no answer.  
  
"Tristan!"  
  
"Yes ma'am.", he answered sarcastically, turning to face her. He was caught by surprise when Nicole kissed him full force.  
  
"Now maybe you can actually look at me when I speak to you.", Nicole said with a mischievous smile. Tristan looked around the restaurant, looked to the table he had found so interesting before, but no one was there.  
  
  
  
"Paris come on.", she demanded throwing the money for lunch on the table. * He did it again! *, she thought. * Just to spite me. He deserves Nicole. They deserve each other. *  
  
Paris decided it was less dangerous if Rory let her drive.  
  
"I don't feel like dying on Tristan's account.", Paris argued when Rory protested to Paris driving.  
  
"I don't feel like doing anything on ihis/i account.", she mumbled.  
  
  
  
"Thank you Grams.", Lana said to the old women as she left arm in arm with Travis. All day they had acted like the perfect little couple, well that is until the phone calls.  
  
"Goodbye Lana. Come again soon. Travis. Well, it...was...uh nice to meet you."  
  
"I hope to see you again too, Mrs. Gilmore."  
  
"Probably at the next dinner party.", she replied sharply. Lana shot the two a quizzical look and turned to get in the car.  
  
"Thank you.", Lana said when they were on the road.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Just for being here.", she smiled.  
  
"I live to serve.", he smirked. Haha. He was winning, and Alex was losing. This is how the world should be.  
  
"I'm sure you do. Um do you mind if I stay in the car when we get to your house?"  
  
"No, but who said we were going there we have the entire day a head of us."  
  
"Really?", she asked with a smile.  
  
"Yes really.", he smirked.  
  
"Hey Trav, are you going to Chilton for the rest of the year?"  
  
"Why do you want me there?", Travis smirked, yet again.  
  
"Answer the question.", she demanded.  
  
"I start tomorrow."  
  
That night when Rory got home she found the answering machine blinking like crazy. She played the first one.  
  
'Lana? It's Alex. I know you're mad, but just call me when you get this message...'  
  
The next ten where similar to that one, all Alex pleading to be forgiven for some unknown act. The next few surprised her.  
  
'Rory? I guess you're not home yet. Give me a call.', she pressed delete and went on to the next one.  
  
'Mar, I was calling to see if we were still on for tomorrow. Please call me.', again she pressed delete.  
  
Sick of hearing his voice she slammed the door of her apartment and walked to Luke's.  
  
"Hey Ror.", Jess greeted.  
  
"Uh.", she replied tiredly.  
  
"Not exactly the greeting I expected, but it'll do."  
  
"Coffee.", she groaned.  
  
"Long day?"  
  
"Huh!" That was the understatement of the century.  
  
"Here ya go.", he said handing her the coffee cup.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Are you going to give me more than one word answers?"  
  
"Sorry. It's just been a very...odd three days. Have you ever wondered how things happen so quickly?"  
  
"It's Tristan again isn't it?", he sighed.  
  
"Why do you think that?"  
  
"Rory."  
  
"You're right, again. That is very annoying you know."  
  
"I know. You want some ice cream?" 


	13. Messages

A/N: Sorry I've taken a while, but I've had company and no time to write. Right now I'm really hyper because I went on a career day type thing to a paper and they liked an article I wrote so it's in next weeks paper. Okay I'm going to stop babbling on about this and let you read the story, and again thank you sooo much for your reviews, they mean a lot.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 13  
  
**********  
  
"Lana.", called her father as she crept into the house.  
  
"Yes Daddy?", she answered innocently. He was stretched out on the couch, obviously tired from a long day at work. Lana walked over to him and sat down.  
  
"We have to talk.", he said sitting up straight.  
  
"All right.", Lana hesitated, thinking he was mad about her being with Travis all day.  
  
"You know it's a very depressing day when my daughter gets more phone calls than me.", Tristan joked.  
  
"How sad for you.", Lana retorted.  
  
"You should call him."  
  
"Call who?"  
  
"Lana, you know who."  
  
"Maybe I don't want to.", she pouted.  
  
"I think maybe you do."  
  
"You think wrong Daddy."  
  
"Lana, I'm not to good at this advice thing," he started.  
  
"Ha! That's an understatement.", Lana interrupted.  
  
"As I was saying," he scowled, "you should give him a shot. Everyone deserves a second chance, or even a third."  
  
"What's wrong?", Lana asked slowly, picking up on something in his voice.  
  
"Let's just say I can sympathize with Alex.", he said opting not to tell her the whole story. Rory was right, it is confusing as it.  
  
Just then the phone started to ring.  
  
"You wanna get that?", Tristan prompted.  
  
"Nope.", Lana smiled sweetly.  
  
"Fine, but I won't lie for you.", he smirked.  
  
Tristan: Hello?  
  
Rory: Um...Hi Tris.  
  
Tristan: (surprised) Mary, I knew you missed me. (He walks into another room, and Lana follows behind to listen.)  
  
Rory: Oh don't be so sure. So...how are you doing?  
  
Tristan: A little better...now. You?  
  
Rory: I'm fine.  
  
Tristan: Good. Good. Did you get my messages?  
  
Rory: Uh, yeah, in between all of Lana's. That's why I'm calling, I'm just a little curious.  
  
Tristan: You, curious? I would never believe it.  
  
Rory: I get that a lot.  
  
Tristan: Are we still on for tomorrow night?  
  
Rory: (pauses to think.)  
  
Tristan: Ror?  
  
Rory: I don't see why not. We can be civil to each other right?  
  
Tristan: We can be more than civil.  
  
Rory: Tristan...  
  
Tristan: Joke Ror. I'll get Lana for you  
  
Rory: Thanks.  
  
"Lana, phone!", he called.  
  
"Uh thanks Dad.", she answered walking in slowly from behind the door.  
  
"Don't you want to know who it is?", he questioned suspiciously.  
  
"I'll take my chances.", she smiled picking up the phone and shooing him away.  
  
Lana: Hello.  
  
Rory: Hey Lan, I have a few messages for you.  
  
Lana: Really? How many is a few?  
  
Rory: Eleven, give or take some. Can you guess who every single one of the was from?  
  
Lana: I haven't the faintest.  
  
Rory: Well most went like this: (in her Alex voice.) 'Lana, I'm sorry. I know you're mad, but call me.' and...  
  
Lana: Okay you can stop.  
  
Rory: ... 'Oh Lana forgive me, forgive me. I love you!'  
  
Lana: Now you're making things up.  
  
Rory: Yeah, but it's true.  
  
Lana: No it's not.  
  
Rory: Yes it is. So what exactly went wrong here?  
  
Lana: It's just a stupid fight.  
  
Rory: About what?  
  
Lana: (sighs) Travis.  
  
Rory: Oh he flipped out.  
  
Lana: No. He under reacted. I mean he did, but he didn't.  
  
Rory: So you wanted him to flip out?  
  
Lana: Yea. I mean no, but.... Oh I don't know  
  
Rory: You are one confused kid.  
  
Lana: That I am.  
  
Rory: It'll be okay  
  
Lana: Yeah well whenever tell me it will be okay it always turns out a different way.  
  
Rory: Lana, just remember that Alex would do anything for you. He would even...  
  
Lana:(interrupts) Mom.  
  
Rory: He would even, to the best of his abilities, watch you go off with his arrogant cousin. Who, not to mention, he hates with every fiber of his being.  
  
Lana: (changes subjects) So mother where did you say you were going tomorrow night?  
  
Rory: I didn't.  
  
Lana: Ahh. So you're ashamed of the guy huh?  
  
Rory: Yup. That's it. I got to go Hun. Bye.  
  
Lana: Bye, bye mommy dearest.  
  
She walked up to her room with a smirk plastered onto her face. Her parents thought they could get it past her. They underestimate their sweet little girl. Those two forget that she has a lot of her father in her too.  
  
  
  
"Mother, you can't expect my to chauffeur THAT around!", Alex yelled at breakfast the next morning.  
  
"Stop calling him 'that' Alex. He is your cousin and you should be the least bit civil to him."  
  
"It isn't enough that you squeeze me into a room with that oversized ego of his, now I have to be his driver!", he slammed down his bowl just as Travis walked into the room.  
  
"I hope all this yelling isn't on my account. Should I go?", Travis asked smugly.  
  
"Yes, you should. While you're at it why don't you call Lana for a ride, cause you're not getting one from me and we all know how buddy-buddy you two are.", Alex said all in one breath before storming out of the house.  
  
"That went well.", muttered Mrs. Griffin through a forkful of eggs.  
  
  
  
"Lana! Can you get the door?", Tristan called while fixing his tie.  
  
"Uh, sure Dad.", Lana replied running downstairs.  
  
Lana opened the door expecting to see Alex. Actually earlier she came to the conclusion that if Alex showed up this morning, she would forgive him. The fact was she missed having him around, especially when she found out what her parents were up to.  
  
"Hello, bet you weren't expecting me.", Travis smiled.  
  
"No you're exactly the person I wanted to see.", she lied. Travis watched her glance softly at Alex's car speeding down the road.  
  
"Of course I am. Who else?"  
  
"I could think of a few.", Lana muttered under her breath.  
  
"Would you mind giving me a ride? Alex went nuts on me and refused to let me in his car."  
  
"Yeah sure.", Lana laughed at the mental image of it all.  
  
The two pulled into the Chilton parking lot and were met by an confused Emma.  
  
"Hey Em.", Lana greeted.  
  
"Hi. Travis.", Emma acknowledged.  
  
"Hello to you too.", Travis joked.  
  
"Lana we should talk a sec."  
  
"This becoming a habit Em."  
  
"You know what I have to go to the headmasters office, so I'll let you too 'talk'.", he told them walking away.  
  
"Okay Em, what is it?", Lana asked impatiently  
  
"Let's walk and talk."  
  
"All right."  
  
"What's up with you and Alex? I saw him drive up earlier and you two always come to school together."  
  
"It's a stupid fight."  
  
"Stupid? Is that why he drove ninety miles an hour to see if you were at my house yesterday?"  
  
"He did?"  
  
"Yeah, along with calling anyone you could possibly be with."  
  
"This is going to be a long day." 


	14. Leap of Faith

A/N: Hi, I decided that I wasn't really happy with the last chapter,so I rewrote it.It seemed rushed to me and well I didn't like it. The storyline is slightly changed. Up to a certain point it's the same, but I decided to down play the parts of some minor characters./ Please Read and review, it tickles my heart. (Don't ask.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 14  
  
*********  
  
"I'm an idiot!", Rory announced storming into Paris' office.  
  
"We really don't have time for your rantings right now.", Paris said not even looking up from the stack of paperwork in front of her. Rory sighed and slumped into a chair.  
  
"Okay so what should be this weeks headline?", she asked absently.  
  
"I agreed to go out with Tristan.", Rory blurted out.  
  
"Not as snappy as I had expected, but hey that's just me."  
  
"Par-is."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Say something, forbid me to go. Something! I can't do this.", Rory babbled. Paris had become a very good friend over the years and was now subjected to such pleas as this one.  
  
"You expect me to control every aspect of your life?"  
  
"No, I want you to snap me out of this nightmare. I want to go back to Kansas, Toto."  
  
"What am I supposed to tell you? Either way you'll continue whining, so let's just get back to work."  
  
"Not the tiniest insult saying how stupid I am? Nothing? Okay this is so unlike you it's scary."  
  
"Well I've been know to scare people."  
  
"I won't disagree with that.", she stood up  
  
"That's the only thing you won't disagree with. Come on, let's get back to work. Oh yea, Ror I almost forgot someone called yesterday to take something out of the paper."  
  
"Ugh. What was it?"  
  
"Just a wedding announcement.", Paris replied with a mischievous grin, and pointed to a paper on the desk. Rory picked it up and stared at it.  
  
"That ought to be a conversation starter for tonight.", Paris comment while Rory stood silently.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Alex wait up!", a voice called from behind him. Alex stopped walking and turned around tiredly.  
  
"Yes Natalie?", Alex replied shortly. Natalie was the yearbook editor, student body president, and a complete air head.  
  
"I came to see if what people are saying is true.", she smiled reluctantly, with a look of pity and uneasiness on her face.  
  
"I'm probably going to regret asking this, but what are people saying?", he sighed, knowing this was the only way to get rid of her.  
  
"Well it's just that we all thought that well...", she stuttered, trying not to be completely rude.  
  
"Natalie, spit it out.", he demanded impatiently.  
  
"The thing is you and Lana were in the running for cutest couple and you can't be cutest couple if you..." Alex was in complete disbelief.  
  
"What are you talking about? Lana and I were never a couple, not that it's any your business.", Alex walked swiftly to his next class, leaving Natalie to stand there dumbfounded.  
  
  
  
"What am I going to do Em.", Lana asked slamming her head down on the lunch table.  
  
"Lorelai Ann, we have been through this already.", Emma replied sternly. Lana glared at her.  
  
"Oh yes I'm sorry that's Alex's name for you.", she teased.  
  
"Em-ma.", she whined.  
  
"Stop whining, go over there and talk to him. No more avoiding eye contact.", Emma reprimanded.  
  
With a sigh Lana picked herself up off the table and started to walk toward Alex. However fate, cruel as it was, had something else in mind.  
  
"Lana!", Travis jumped up from a table were he was surrounded by practically every girl in the student body, all of them now shooting daggers at Lana. He wasn't going to let her get through to talk to Alex.  
  
"Oh, hi Travis. I see you're...Uh fitting in nicely here.", Lana greeted, indicating the throng of followers he had picked up.  
  
"We have one more seat, if you would like to join us.", he smile broadly towards the tables.  
  
"I'd...um...", Lana hesitated looking over at Alex. Seeing the two together Alex got up and walked away shaking his head.  
  
"You know what, I'd better not, I'm probably already getting death threats for just talking to you.", she laughed.  
  
"No, no, no.", Emma sighed exhaustedly while watching the scene unfold.  
  
What the hell was wrong with them. Lana and Alex are so blind to it all, it's pathetic.  
  
"I tried Em!", Lana exclaimed walking back to her original table. Emma at Lana disapprovingly.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Fine?"  
  
"Yeah. If you want to don't want to see what is right in front of I can't make you."  
  
"Not you too.", Lana sighed.  
  
"Next time you talk to him, actually listen to what he says and how he says it. You'll see.", Emma smiled faintly. She wished she had something like they did, even if those two didn't want to admit it.  
  
"I've got to go.", Lana said hurridly trying to escape the conversation.  
  
'It always happens that way,' she thought, 'I think I've got everything figured out and than someone says something like that.'  
  
With nowhere else to go she found herself heading towards the library. 'At least no one will bother me here.'  
  
She spoke too soon.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hi Alex."  
  
  
  
Sitting in his office working on case after case had failed to keep his mind from wandering away. Strangely enough his thoughts fell to one place. Okay so maybe it wasn't that strange. Why couldn't he enjoy life as bachelor, huh? Hell he had gone so far as to almost marry a women his father picked out. Fact was he wanted what he had before, with the person he had before.  
  
Tristan sighed. Finally, after all this time, he was going to get the chance to make amends. This time he wouldn't screw it all up.  
  
"Michelle?", he called through the intercom.  
  
"Yes Mr. Dugrey?", Michelle, his assistant, answered.  
  
"Will you please confirm my dinner reservations at Angelo's?"  
  
"Yes Mr. Dugrey."  
  
  
  
"So...", Alex started.  
  
"We should talk.", Lana stated quietly.  
  
"I've already said what I have say, although everytime I was talking to a machine."  
  
"SHHH!", hissed the school librarian.  
  
"Since we can't really talk here, meet me on the bridge tonight at seven. Okay?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Alex.", she pleaded.  
  
"Fine seven.", he huffed and walked out the door. Only Alex could get Lana as mad as she had been and vis versa. Lana grabbed her cell phone and ducked behind a bookcase.  
  
'Hello?'  
  
'Daddy?', Lana asked hopefully into the receiver.  
  
'Yes Lana?'  
  
'I'm going to Stars Hollow for the night. Mom said she'll be out so I'll stay with Grandma.', Lana said trying to get a reaction out of him.  
  
'Oh. Okay is that all?'  
  
'I just wanted to make sure you weren't lonely in the house all alone.', Lana continued to bait him.  
  
'Actually I won't be here either.', he replied uneasily.  
  
'Really?'  
  
'I have to go sweetie, Bye.'  
  
'Bye Dad.', Lana smiled. Both her parents avoided that topic in the same way. It was sort funny.  
  
Lana felt a sudden tap on her back and jumped up, nearly screaming.  
  
"Calm down it's just me."  
  
"Of course it is. So uh what did you want?"  
  
"Other than seeing that no one made good on those threats?", Travis responded sarcastically. Lana rolled her eyes.  
  
"I need a ride home.", he submitted.  
  
"Oh...well I uh have to go to Stars Hollow today, so I really can't.", Lana told him. She felt bad, but he would get over it.  
  
"It's okay. I'm sure I'll find another way home."  
  
"Well, you did pick up quite a following today.", Lana laughed slightly and said goodbye.  
  
'Damn it.', he silently cursed himself. 


	15. Manic Monday

A/N: I'm sorry that it has been so long, but my procrastinating on my homework has come back to bite me. I'm not sure this chapter lives up to the idea I had in my head, but I hope you like. Thank you to all of you who have reviewed so far, it's what keeps me writing. :-D  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 15  
  
**********  
  
  
  
"Hey, have you seen Grandma?", Lana asked walking into Luke's.  
  
"No, I think 'Granny' is still at the Inn, but your mother is over there.", Jess smiled pointing to a table in the corner.  
  
"Thanks Jess.", Lana returned his smile and walked over to her mother.  
  
"Hi mom!", Lana saluted cheerily.  
  
"Lana? What are you doing here?", her mother asked looking a little confused and surprised.  
  
"Don't be so happy to see me."  
  
"What are you doing here?", Rory asked more firmly.  
  
"I...I asked Alex to meet me. It seems we need to talk.", Lana gave in slowly. After being so adamant about not wanting to talk to him last night, it was hard to admit she was wrong.  
  
"She has seen the light.", the elder women commented sardonically.  
  
"Stop before I start questioning you about your mystery man.", the younger warned.  
  
"He's a tentative friend, not anywhere close to a mystery man."  
  
"Some how I doubt that.", Lana smirked evilly.  
  
"Don't smirk like that. The things your father teaches you.", Rory laughed with a slight residue of bitterness.  
  
"Speaking of him, did you know he isn't going to be home tonight either?"  
  
"Lana, when have I ever been interested in your father's personal life?"  
  
"Up until now he has had none.", Lana narrowed her eyes.  
  
"So when are you meeting Alex tonight?"  
  
"You're changing the subject again."  
  
"No I'm not. I simply would like to where my daughter will be. It's a dangerous world out there."  
  
"It's Stars Hollow. Nothing has changed in over twenty years."  
  
"Not true. They built another porcelain shop and Taylor made a new addition to the market.", Rory protested.  
  
"You can't be serious.", Lana rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'm dead serious. So when did Prince Charming agree to meet you?"  
  
"Shouldn't I be asking you that, Cinderella."  
  
"Well, I'll be going to the ball around seven.", Rory conceded caustically.  
  
"What a coincidence! I have to meet Alex at seven. I think I'll have enough time to meet the man of the hour."  
  
"Lana."  
  
"Fine, fine. I'll stay away.", she huffed.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"Um...it's about 5:15."  
  
"I'd better get going, you know how long it takes me to find shoes."  
  
"You go then. I still have to inform Grandma of me staying there tonight. Bye!"  
  
"Bye.", Rory laughed as she walked out the door. Sometimes Lana was to smart for her own good.  
  
Lana ordered a burger and fries, the usual. The diner was slightly crowded so something interesting was bound to happen. She just observed as she ate her diner. Kirk walked into the diner and sat at the counter waiting to order.  
  
"What do you want?", Luke grunted.  
  
"You know you have great service here. Really I mean I've been sitting here for ten minutes and...", Kirk rambled sarcastically.  
  
"So, I ask again what do you want?", he asked grumpily.  
  
"I don't know can I have a menu?", Kirk question, slightly scared. Luke, literally, threw a menu at him and stormed into the kitchen. Kirk rubbed his head where the menu hit and then looked it over. This time he made sure to order from Jess, at least he didn't resort to bodily harm.  
  
  
  
"Grandpa Lucas!", Lana called as she made her way into the kitchen.  
  
"Lana, remember what we agreed about the Lucas thing.", he answered gruffly.  
  
"Okay, how is this: Grandpa Lukey? You know if you don't like it I have many others."  
  
"Forget it. Should have known."  
  
"Can you tell Grandma that I'm staying with you two tonight?", Lana asked sweetly.  
  
"Sure." He decided not to ask any questions.  
  
"Thanks. I've got to go. I'll see you later.", she smiled and walked away. It was almost six o'clock and she still needed to figure out what she was going to say to Alex.  
  
  
  
Looks like Lana wasn't only one racing against the clock. Tristan had been zipping around the house trying to find his keys. It seemed as if they purposely eluded him today. If he didn't find them soon he was bound to be late and lateness was unacceptable tonight.  
  
"DuGrey, think were can they be.", he told himself rationally, if talking to yourself is really rational.  
  
He started out the door to see if they were in his car, when there hanging in the door knob were his keys.  
  
"That's great. Really leave the keys in the door so any one can come in and walk off with your stuff. Yes it's much better than a plastic rock, much better. No one would ever think of looking for it there.", he berated himself sarcastically and got into his car.  
  
  
  
Oddly enough Alex sat in his car watching his display of insanity, wondering what would compel the normally sane Mr. DuGrey to talk so animatedly to himself. Alex sighed and debated wither or not it was a good idea to go. Maybe he should show her how it feels to be ignored. He laughed when he realized how childish he sounded saying that. Lana was probably right, it was best to get this whole thing out of the way, but he could not be held responsible for anything he said or did tonight. That was what he afraid of.  
  
He concluded, at the end of his mental debate, that living in fear wasn't really living, so he had to face it and let whatever happens, happen.  
  
  
  
"No! He can't be here already!", Rory exclaimed to herself as the door bell rang. So much for Tristan being late.  
  
She flung open the door.  
  
"You know better than to be early.", Rory scolded good naturedly.  
  
"Uh...sorry.", Tristan stumbled.  
  
"You always did have a way with words.", she smiled grabbing her coat and joining him out side.  
  
"Are you implying that I'm losing my touch?"  
  
"I'm not just implying it.", she teased.  
  
"That hurt Mar.", he in mock pain.  
  
"You're ego will get over it. Now where are you taking me, my friend?", she asked, trying to get the 'friend' part across.  
  
"You'll see.", he smirked opening the car door for her.  
  
The ride into Hartford was filled with light hearted small talk, neither would dare drift to a subject that could disturb the tranquillity of them actually getting along.  
  
They arrived at the restaurant not a moment too soon, it seemed the were running out of happy topics. At least now if things got awkward they would have food to stare into.  
  
"Angelos.", Rory smiled when she realized where they were, but the happiness was fleeting when she recalled the exact memories this place held. Tristan, however didn't see, or chose not to see, the change in emotion.  
  
"Come on, let's go eat.", he said leading her trough the doors.  
  
"DuGrey party of two.", Tristan told the hostess. The lady nodded and showed them to their table  
  
They took their seats and immediately Rory took to her menu.  
  
"This place hasn't changed a bit.", Tristan mused trying to break the tension. Well, he managed to put a small dent in it.  
  
"Barely.", she mumbled surveying the restaurant.  
  
"So how's Lane?", he asked remembering that he had forgotten to ask before.  
  
"The figment of her mother's imagination or the actual Lane?", she laughed easing into conversation.  
  
"I'll take the actual Lane, as funny and twisted the fantasy one probably is.", Tristan smirked. He had met Mrs. Kim once and only once. She scared him and, despite the DuGrey charm, she had hated him.  
  
" Your loss. Well the real Lane now owns a large record store in New York and loves it there. And she is determined as ever to let her mother have no say in how she raises her kids. Not much more to tell."  
  
"Good to see I haven't missed that much."  
  
The waitress came and took their orders, and that was when they conversation took a different turn.  
  
"I want to start over.", Tristan stated, straying away from the happy topics.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You and me. I want to put the past behind us and start again from the beginning."  
  
"Sounds reasonable, but there has to be a catch. There is always a catch.", she answered skeptically.  
  
"How dare you think so little of me. I just think it's awkward and a fresh start might remedy that."  
  
"Would this truce include more of these dinner?", she asked. He could tell another rant was coming.  
  
"Maybe.", he replied reluctantly.  
  
"Well then what do you think we should tell our daughter? She's already figured out we're here and is probably jumping to all kinds of conclusions. You know Lana. She will not be able to grasp that we're just going to be friends, and my mother, she's just like Lana in the department and..."  
  
"Ror. Calm down. Breathe in, breathe out.", he laughed.  
  
"Do not mock me DuGrey.", her eyes narrowed.  
  
"Calm down. Take it one problem at a time. Let's eat our food and worry about everything later."  
  
"You're right. So, friends?", she sighed and extended her arm to him.  
  
"Friends." He took her hand and they shook on it, albeit leaving Tristan disappointed.  
  
  
  
"You came.", Lana said letting out a small smile as she watched him walk onto the footbridge stopping next to her.  
  
"Looks like it.", Alex deadpanned. That was when the awkward silence began.  
  
"Did you want me to come here so we could stare at our feet, or do you have something to say?", he spoke up impatiently.  
  
"I'm sorry.", Lana breathed slowly. It is never easy to admit you were wrong.  
  
"Me too.", he replied harshly. Sarcasm, his favorite defense mechanism.  
  
"What do you want me too say?", Lana sighed exhaustedly.  
  
"Me? Nothing.", he shrugged nonchalantly. More silence ensued.  
  
"I over reacted...", she started reluctantly.  
  
"...and I...under reacted?", Alex interrupted.  
  
"No...well you didn't react at all. That's the worst part.", Lana admitted.  
  
"Is it? Tell me, how was I supposed to react?", he shot back, sounding more like a psychiatrist than himself. Lana's eyes narrowed. He always did this. He could conduct an entire conversation in a way that he said nothing and you said everything without even realizing it. Freud himself couldn't do it better.  
  
"Some show of emotion would be better than...this. Look at the two of us.", she exclaimed with her arms flying as she talked. By now she was talking almost as fast as her mind was racing, trying to figure the best way to spin this situation, since Alex was giving her nothing to work with.  
  
"Some show of emotion?", Alex questioned in a more human tone, walking closer to her. No turning back now.  
  
"Anything to let me know what your thinking.", she said looking at him intently. If only she knew. Not a second after those words leaving her mouth Alex pulled her into him for the long awaited kiss. Talk about surprises. It was nothing that she expected, nothing like anything she had experienced.  
  
'That is certainly something to work with.', she thought as she pulled away regaining her lost rational. She had to remember that this was Alex, but then how could she forget. 


	16. Aftershock

A/N: Hi! Thank you all SO much for your review, they're very motivating. I survived my first day of classes as a freshman, but now I'm not sure how often I will be able to update, but I'll try my best. :-D So here is the next chapter, please R/R!  
  
:-)  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 16  
  
**********  
  
"Good enough show of emotion for you?"  
  
Lana tried unsuccessfully to speak full sentences, or complete words for that matter. No matter what she tried to say, all that came out was small guttural noises of somewhat disbelief. For some reason her vocal cords were on hiatus.  
  
"Wow. I finally found a way to render Lorelai Dugrey speechless. Maybe I should try it more often", Alex grinned, quite satisfied with the newfound knowledge that he could effect her this way.  
  
She should have been mad at him. She wanted to be mad at him. She a right to be mad at him, but it wasn't possible. Finally she regained some composure.  
  
"I...I...we...can't...do...this.", she said slowly not sure of her self. Even now she could only articulate one syllable words.  
  
"We just did."  
  
"But...but you're Alex."  
  
"I'm aware of that."  
  
"... and I'm Lana."  
  
"Now that we have established who we are maybe we can speak in full sentences?"  
  
"How can you be so calm and rational?"  
  
"I'm nowhere near those things."  
  
"Does this mean..."  
  
"I would think so."  
  
"So...what do we do now?"  
  
"You tell me?"  
  
That was the worst thing he could have said for her sanity. Suddenly everything was up to her, their whole sixteen years of friendship could be flushed down the toilet if she made the wrong decision. It was too much to handle in one foul swoop.  
  
"I was afraid you would say that.", she sighed and slumped down onto the bridge.  
  
"You don't have to say anything right now, I understand.", he replied, his heart in his throat. His confidence was starting to wear a little thin. He didn't want to hurt her or completely ruin what they had. Actions always have consequences, he just hoped these weren't bad consequences.  
  
"I have to go.", she said abruptly.  
  
"I figured.", he sighed sounding rather defeated.  
  
"Tomorrow, we'll talk tomorrow.", she clenched her eyes shut as she walked away. She couldn't bring herself to see the look on his face.  
  
"Bye Lorelai." She smiled slightly.  
  
"Goodbye Alexander."  
  
  
  
There was a faint, barely audible tapping sound coming from downstairs, and figuring it was just the wind Jess found it easy to ignore. A few minutes later the sound changed. Before it was small and hesitant, as if not trying to disturb anyone, but now it sounded like boulders being thrown against the window. That was something not even Jess could ignore. A bit disgruntled, he walked down the stairs to see what was happening.  
  
"Alex?", he raised his eyebrow clearly wonder what in God's name this kid was doing there. Jess looked him over, as if passing some kind of judgment on him, and gestured for him to come in. Still remained silent.  
  
"Finally did it, huh?", Jess spoke as Alex took a seat at the counter.  
  
"Yeah.", he replied shortly, with a sad smile. By now his self confidence was completely depleted and he couldn't be sure he had done the right thing.  
  
"Didn't go very well?", he said, taking on a paternal sort of attitude toward the kid. After knowing since he was no higher than his knee, it was to be expected.  
  
"I wouldn't say that."  
  
"Than what would you say?"  
  
"I'd say it's completely up in the air, and I may have just screwed up the longest friendship I've ever had."  
  
"Even I know that isn't true.", Jess said, trying to give him the smallest bought of confidence without being overly sentimental.  
  
"Who the hell am I kidding? I know Lana and she's probably flipping out right now."  
  
"Most likely."  
  
"You're a big help, you know that.", he replied wryly.  
  
"You just dropped a bomb on her, she is probably still in shock."  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Lor.", her husband greeted as she walked into the house after an exhausting day work.  
  
"Lukey.", Lorelai beamed. Luke rolled his eyes at his nickname, truthfully, it was much better than the other names she had come up with over the years, or at least less embarrassing.  
  
"I talked to Lana today."  
  
"Really? Why did she call?"  
  
"She didn't. She came here, or still is here, I don't know. She said she's staying with us tonight."  
  
"Where is she now?", Lorelai questioned becoming very concerned.  
  
"I don't know she...", he was cut off by the sound of the door opening.  
  
"That girl has impeccable timing.", Luke muttered under his breath.  
  
Lorelai jumped up as Lana entered. She seemed to be in a state of shock, for an unknown reason.  
  
"Lana?", she called, trying to shake her out of her trance.  
  
"Huh?" Lana was still in her own little world, reality seemed millions of miles away.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Me? Yeah everything's fine. Actually better than fine.", she smiled in reassurance.  
  
"If you say so.", she replied skeptically.  
  
"Did Gramps over there not tell you I was coming?", Lana joked.  
  
"About two seconds before my zombie of a granddaughter came through the door."  
  
"Grandma, I'm fine, really."  
  
"Okay, then why are you here?" Lana was reluctant to tell her the truth, but without Emma or her mother there, she was the next best thing.  
  
"I had to meet someone here, and since dad was out and coincidentally so was mom, I decided just to stay here.", Lana insinuated. Making sure to emphasize that her mother and father had, incidentally, picked the same night to go out.  
  
"Who did you have to meet.", Lorelai questioned, ignoring what she already knew about Rory and Tristan, and silently hoping it wasn't Alex's cousin.  
  
"Alex.", she accidentally let a wide smile slip out. Her grandmother picked it up before she had time to hide it.  
  
"Luke.", Lorelai gestured with her eyes for him to leave.  
  
"Got it.", he retreated up stairs.  
  
"I knew it. Haha I knew it. I thought there had to be a reason for your 'night of the living dead' impression.", Lorelai said, absolutely giddy with the knowledge that she was right, for once. Lana grimaced.  
  
"Grandma...I...this shouldn't have happened. We shouldn't have kissed. Alex is my best friend.", Lana unloaded.  
  
"Luke was mine.", she smiled knowingly.  
  
"It's...it's...", Lana stuttered, that had been happening a lot lately. She didn't like being an open book to anyone, even her grandmother.  
  
"It's called denial, hun, and I think you should move on to acceptance.", Lorelai interrupted.  
  
"This could mess up everything. You know, he left it up to me? Yup now I have to make the decision that could ruin our friendship."  
  
"Or it could make it better."  
  
"Oh believe me I know, I just need time. Time to think.", Lana sunk into the couch and pulled a blanket over her head. It seemed easier just to hide from it all.  
  
"Do you regret it?", Lorelai smiled, after a minute.  
  
"What?" Lana jerked the blanket off her head and stared at the elder women hovering above her.  
  
"You heard me. Do you regret what happened?"  
  
Lana hadn't thought about that one. Now it occurred to her that it was the most important question to asked herself. Did she wish it never happened, or did she wish it happened sooner?  
  
"No.", she sheepishly responded, as if it were a crime to utter it.  
  
* It was only a matter of time before they figured it out. * Lorelai's smiled spread into a grin, a relieved one at that.  
  
"Well then that's all there is to it." Lana closed her eyes and hid under the blanket again.  
  
"Lana it's not a crime, you have nothing to be ashamed of.", the elder women encouraged mirthfully.  
  
"I should have seen this coming. Everyone heard the warning signs loud and clear except me. Me! The one person who needed to hear them the most.", Lana rattled on, still under the blanket's cover.  
  
"You're freaking out."  
  
"You would freak out if this happened to you."  
  
"Been there, done that, and believe me you are taking this much better than I did."  
  
"Right."  
  
"You should get some sleep, tomorrow is going to be a hard day."  
  
"You're telling me." With that she trudged off to her mother's old room, which was always hers when she visited. At that time the phone decided to ring.  
  
Lorelai: Hullo.  
  
Emily: Lorelai, this is you're mother.  
  
Lorelai: Isn't it late for you?  
  
Emily: I don't have a bed time Lorelai, I am a grown women.  
  
Lorelai: Okay what is it I can help you with?  
  
Emily: Thanksgiving is right around the corner.  
  
Lorelai: Really? Huh.  
  
Emily: Dinner will be at my house at six. I just wanted to find out how many people there will be.  
  
Lorelai: Are you sure you're up to it?  
  
Emily: I am perfectly capable, Lorelai, and will you please tell me how many people to expect for Thanksgiving.  
  
Lorelai: All right, let's see there's me, Luke, Rory, Lana...and Alex, I think we will be seeing a lot of him. That's it I guess.  
  
Emily: Wonderful. Goodbye Lorelai.  
  
Lorelai: Bye...Mom.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"That was...fun.", Rory laugh as her and Tristan walked up to the path to her apartment building.  
  
"Fun? Yeah, you would say that wouldn't you?"  
  
"Well we got free desert out of it, didn't we?", she smiled innocently.  
  
"It wasn't my birthday."  
  
"But you looked cute in the hat.", she laughed.  
  
"Of course I did.", Tristan smirked.  
  
"And isn't he little Mr. Modesty.", she joked, while rolling her eyes at his inflated ego.  
  
"So I've been told."  
  
"I better go, I can see Miss Patty staring at us.", she indicated the rotund women spying from across the street.  
  
"You want to give her something to stare at?", he insinuated.  
  
"Thanks, but no thanks, Tris. You wouldn't want to give the old women a heart attack would you? Bye.", she replied innocently and walked into her apartment.  
  
"Bye.", he waved, very much defeated.  
  
  
  
When she got in the house she found her machine blinking once again. With a sigh she pushed play, expecting another load of messages for Lana.  
  
"You have the most boring message in the world. Anyway, I have some very interesting you need to know concerning you're daughter. Oh and you're Grandmother, God knows how she keeps going, invited all of us to Thanksgiving dinner. Call me when you get back from you're 'date'. Ugh. If not see ya tomorrow."  
  
"Eh, I'll see her in the morning.", she shrugged off her mother's call and the bombarding questions that would come from her returning it. 


	17. Fall

A/N:Hi everyone! I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated, but I've been busy 'learning from my mistakes' in geometry. Anyway thank you all so much for your reviews, and for those of you who want more r/t, it's coming don't worry. This chapter has a bit more concerning them, but it's all I can give you until I get more time to write. Please R/R. They motivate me to write quicker.  
  
:-D  
  
On with the story...  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 17 *********  
  
  
  
It's hard to wake up from a pleasant sleep with more than pleasant dreams. Wanting to prolong the inevitable she tried to stay asleep as long as her bothersome alarm clock would let her, which never seemed long enough. With a long cat-like yawn, she slowly made her way out of bed. She was dreading today, or rather just the part where she encountered her mother. Ugh. She could only imagine the millions of questions that were bound to pop up, her mother would make sure they did.  
  
Quickly she changed her clothes and walked to the same place she went most every morning, Luke's. The bell above the door rang as she enter. Surprisingly, note the sarcasm, her mother was sitting at her usual table in the corner.  
  
"Hi mom."  
  
"Rory.", she nodded curtly. Ugh now she was going to have to play her little games.  
  
"What a warm, friendly welcome."  
  
"Did you get home too late last night to call your poor lonely mother?", Lorelai replied in mock resentment.  
  
"Couldn't have been lonely you had Luke.", Rory smiled mischievously.  
  
"Gross. Stop, or I could fail to tell you about your daughter."  
  
"What about Lana?"  
  
"Tut tut tut, you first. Miss Patty says things were quite interesting.", Lorelai smirked. Rory narrowed her eyes at her mother.  
  
"Since when do we believe Miss Patty?"  
  
"Since it concerns you and Satan.", she shrugged.  
  
"Stop it. We decided on a truce, we're going to start over. As friends.", Rory quickly added as she saw Lorelai's mouth opening to respond.  
  
"You made a pact with the devil? Did you have to sell your soul?", she quipped.  
  
"Mother.", she warned.  
  
"Tristan will not stop with friends, you know that. Who I am I kidding, you can't stop at friends.", she laughed while considering her lack of control where the Evil One was concerned.  
  
"What do you mean?", Rory's defenses started to go up. Her 'issues' with Tristan had always been a sore spot, particularly when Lorelai started in on her.  
  
"You have never been able to stay friends with him. You either hate each other or can't resist him.", she said lightly, sipping her coffee, as if it were a fact that everyone knew, or should have known.  
  
"Are you questioning my will power?", Rory asked, a half smile playing on he lips.  
  
"It's a known fact that you lose your wits 'round him."  
  
"I do not.", she protested forcefully.  
  
"Keep telling yourself that babe."  
  
"Maybe in the past, but not anymore.", she resigned, but with a firmness to it.  
  
"So where did he take you?", Lorelai replied shaking her head.  
  
"Uh...Angelos.", she hesitated, this wasn't going to be pretty.  
  
"Very nice, has quite a sentimental meaning, correct me if I'm wrong?"  
  
"It did bring back memories.", she said somewhat wistfully, but guarded all the same.  
  
"Uh huh. Ror, you're getting in over your head.", the elder advised.  
  
"Why are you so dead set against him lately?"  
  
"I don't want him to hurt you again, and I doubt that he won't.", Lorelai explained solemnly, while recollecting how much pain Tristan had caused them all in the past few years. Of course there had been countless good memories that they all grasped at, but it didn't mean the bad would fade too. Things between the pair fell silent. They sat for a moment, the tension had rose between mother and daughter. All topics of conversation had vanished as the two soaked up weight of what had been said.  
  
"So tell me what happened to Lana.", Rory suggested in attempts to return things back to normal despite what she felt.  
  
Lorelai shook her head reverently, "Maybe later, I have to go to the Inn."  
  
  
  
  
  
The entire morning he watched, observed, and calculated, not particularly well, but did it just same. Nothing seemed outwardly different between the two best friends, besides the fact that they had seemed to have resolve the argument he instigated, but they were oddly quiet with each other. As if they had made some sort of silent agreement that talking was overrated. Maybe he was imagining all of it, but he didn't think so. Lana, especially, seemed a little withdrawn, that he could tell. She looked like she was mulling over something important, while Alex just sat quietly watching her on the sidelines. Something was different between them and Travis didn't like it. He didn't like it at all.  
  
At lunch he saw his opening. Lana was sitting with some girl. He thought her name was Emma, but she wasn't important. What was important was Alex losing what he wanted most, Lana. It sounds evil, but he just wanted to prove himself to be better, where was the harm in that?  
  
"Lana!", he called attempting to be charming.  
  
"Huh? Oh hi Travis." Was it just him or did her face fall when she realized who he was?  
  
"So how are you two lovely ladies doing today?", he smiled. Emma rolled her eyes, while Lana was preoccupied with looking around the lunch room.  
  
"We're... fine, or at least I am.", Emma replied eyeing Lana suspiciously. She had barely said two words all day.  
  
"I'm fine Em, will you stop that already?", Lana, snapped out of her reverie, replied agitatedly. It had to be the hundredth time that day that Emma had inferred something was wrong. Sure she had been distant, but there were good reasons for that. Reasons she couldn't explain with Travis or anyone else hanging about.  
  
"So Travis how has your stay been so far?", Emma asked politely as Lana ,obviously, wasn't in the mood for small talk.  
  
"Not bad.", he said not even looking at her as she talked.  
  
"I'm sure it's not half as exciting as Europe, but I'm sure you have already saw to it to stir the still water.", she went on, smiling still.  
  
Seeing that he was obviously not wanted by either of the girls he resigned and excused himself. He was getting nowhere fast, part of him wanted to give up, a small part, but the larger persisted that Travis Griffin was not to be defeated so easily. After all it hadn't even been a week.  
  
  
  
"All right Lana, one last time. What is going on here? And don't tell me nothing I know you a little better than that.", Emma pressed.  
  
"Something happened last night.", Lana breathed quietly, staring in the direction of Alex's table. When he returned her gaze she quickly looked toward Emma. A lazy grin spread across Emma's face.  
  
"What was that? A little louder please.", Emma grinned with a mischievous glint in her eyes that nothing good could come of.  
  
"Alex and I...well...we...something happened."  
  
"Go on." Although she knew full well what her friend had meant she was going to make her say all of it.  
  
"You're evil.", Lana shot back, grinning she looked over to see Alex watching her, but he didn't divert his eyes as she had done before. He stared kindly over at her.  
  
"I pride myself on that. Now do I have to ask him what happened myself or are you going to tell me?", Emma started to get up from her seat.  
  
"No Em!", she pulled her laughing friend back into her seat.  
  
"Speak now or forever hold your peace.", Emma smiled slyly, still threatening to walk over to the person in question.  
  
"Fine I'll talk."  
  
  
  
  
  
There was a knock at her office door. She wasn't expecting anyone, was she? She walked cautiously to the door and opened it.  
  
"Tristan.", her eyes narrowed.  
  
"Long time no see Paris.", he smiled.  
  
"Uh huh. Why are you here?"  
  
"Can't I come to visit?" Paris shot him a meaningful glare. Obviously she could carry a grudged.  
  
"I repeat why are you here?"  
  
"I was looking for Ror, is she here?"  
  
"Wrong office. Down the hall to the right."  
  
"Thanks Paris, good to see you again."  
  
"Pleasure.", she replied coldly. She shut the door on him and shook her head. It was happening all over again.  
  
Rory was walking out of her office to give Paris the papers she needed when she ran straight into someone walking in the opposite direction. Her papers spilled all over the floor.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry. Thank you for...", she trailed off as she found herself looking into a pair of familiar blue eyes, which were filled with laughter.  
  
"Hi Mar.", he smirked.  
  
"Tristan. What are you doing here?", Rory asked.  
  
"That seems to be the question of the day. I thought you might want to go to lunch.", Tristan smiled playfully. She gave him a curious glance.  
  
"Friends do this sort of thing Rory."  
  
"Well, a girl does have to eat I suppose.", she agreed.  
  
"All right then let's go."  
  
"First I have to give these to Paris. Do want to come I'm sure she'll be happy to see you again.", she said innocently.  
  
"Uh, I think I'll wait here just the same. She isn't in a very friendly mood today."  
  
"Okay. I'll be back."  
  
  
  
"Paris here are the..."  
  
"What's he doing here?", Paris interrupted.  
  
"We're just going for some lunch Par, I'll be back in an hour.", Rory explained.  
  
"And history repeats itself.", she muttered.  
  
"Here are the papers you wanted.", Rory handed them to her, ignoring what she had said.  
  
"Fine, but don't come crying to me when you get hurt."  
  
"We're friends, Paris nothing more or less. I'm leaving now, see you later.", she stormed out angrily. Things weren't going her way today. 


	18. Anxiety

A/N: Hi! I finally have a slight break in school work bu not for long. My crazied history teacher gives a report due monday, 18 essays due the 7 and a report on the Black Legend of Spain due the same day, so I'll do my best to steal time to write. Again thank you all SO much for your reviews. This chapter is, well I think I could have done better but I hope you like it. there is more R/T in this one and Alex does a little more talking.  
  
:-D  
  
On with the story.....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 18  
  
**********  
  
  
  
He couldn't help but grin to himself as he heard a badly stifled laugh come from the table behind him. If he turned around right now he would more than likely see Lana glaring at the ever subtle Emma. Sometimes he even amazed himself, because at the point when he did turn around that's exactly what he saw.  
  
Things had been going a little bit better than he thought they would, but not what he had hoped for. Lana hadn't said much, but at least that meant she couldn't give him the 'let's be friends speech'. He had to stop watching her like he had been, it seemed to be annoying many people around him that he was paying more attention to the back of her head than to their idle talk.  
  
Emma bit her lip to try and control the involuntary laughter, but she couldn't help laughing at the irony of the entire ordeal. Everyone knew this would happen eventually, well everyone except the Oblivious One. Her laughter started to draw unwanted attention, Alex turning around, yet again, only proved to encourage it. So for her friends sake and for her own safety, she regained composer and put on a 'serious face'.  
  
"You're a big help you know that.", Lana hissed, with a glare that had a way of silencing anyone. Almost anyone.  
  
"You don't need help, Lana. You need hi..."  
  
"Don't say okay? I already know.", she slumped down onto the table. Lana was just glad that the topic of conversation was just out of hearing range of the little story she had told.  
  
That was it. There was no way he was going to become Mr. Unrequited Love for the rest of his life, simply sitting there watching his chances fly out the window. No he was at the very least going to talk to her, she was his best friend after all. He walked over to the table nonchalantly as ever, not showing even a snippet of what was going on his head, and sat down next to Lana.  
  
"Why Alex how are you today?", Emma greeted cheerily, over dramatizing it entirely. Lana kicked her foot under the table to silence her. At least she thought it was Emma's.  
  
"That was my foot Lorelai.", he whispered good naturedly into her ear.  
  
"What makes you think it was me Alexander?", Lana smirked. She indicated to an...uh intimidating, to say the least, guy sitting, frighteningly, within kicking distance. Emma glanced back and forth between the pair and a satisfied smile swept across her face.  
  
"Since you two don't need me here, I think I'll go." With that she disappeared. Lana rolled her eyes at the dramatic brunette and glanced over towards Alex.  
  
"So...uh how are you?", Lana asked awkwardly, after a minute or so of each trying to read the other.  
  
"Things can't be the same, can they?", Alex sighed. His statement hung in the air for a moment, filled with multiple meanings. The question was, what meaning would win out over the others?  
  
"No.", she whispered. Silence. She pulled in a sharp breath.  
  
"But I don't want them to be.", she added softly. She saw a flick of something in his eyes. What was it? Hope? Relief? She never got to find out since, with impeccable timing, the bell decided to ring. Suddenly they were engulfed by students flooding out of the cafeteria. She smiled wryly up at him and made her way to her next class.  
  
  
  
"Hi.", she let out a frustrated sigh.  
  
"Still hates me huh?", Tristan laughed as they walked at a heightening pace away from Paris' office.  
  
"Paris doesn't let anyone off easily.", Rory shook her head.  
  
"Huh, and here I thought I could win her over with the patented DuGrey charm."  
  
"Charm is a way of getting the answer yes without asking a clear question.", she quoted.  
  
"Aren't you a smart one.", he replied mockingly.  
  
"That's what they tell me. So where are we going?", she asked, not all together sure she should take his lead.  
  
  
  
A few minutes later they found them selves in the little deli across the street, much to Rory's surprise Tristan seemed to be a regular there.  
  
"Hi Sal.", Tristan greeted the man behind the counter in a way you would an old friend. At this he received a quizzical stare from his companion.  
  
"Tristan! What'll it be today? You're usual?", the man known as Sal asked animatedly. His statement only made the looks Tristan was receiving more intense.  
  
"Eh...Yea, thanks. And she will have...", he glanced nervously in Rory's direction.  
  
"I'll just have a turkey club, thank you.", she smiled politely and turned to whisper to Tristan.  
  
"Come here often.", she commented as the man turned away.  
  
"How'd you guess?", he said innocently.  
  
"I've never thought you much of a deli man, Mr. DuGrey.", she replied with amusement in her voice. Truthfully, he never really had been a 'deli man' as Rory put it so eloquently, but considering it's location he made an exception.  
  
"I'm just full of surprises aren't I?", he smirked.  
  
"I'll figure you out one of these days.", she responded with great determination.  
  
"One of these days.", he said implying that it wouldn't be happening anytime soon, and began to eat his food. Rory shook her head with a sigh, Lorelai's words coming to mind.  
  
"Our little daughter is as full of surprises as her father.", she stated taking a large bite of her sandwich.  
  
"What happened?", he questioned, going into overprotective father mode.  
  
"Wouldn't I like to know.", Rory said cynically. This had been bothering her ever since her run in with her mother this morning. Of course it had to have something to do with her meeting Alex, but she could only speculate.  
  
"Huh?", Tristan asked, confused as ever.  
  
"My mother. She eluded to something, but after our little argument she refused to tell me."  
  
"Argument? Over what? You two never fight.", Tristan asked, he knew something had to be wrong. At that moment the subject of Lana's secrets was tossed aside. 'How could I have let that slip?', she thought to herself.  
  
"Uh, just a small on. Minuscule really."  
  
" 'Bout me wasn't it?", he said seriously.  
  
"You have an ego that could fill Texas, you know that?", she tried to sidetrack him, while taking another bite of her sandwich. She wasn't going to ruin whatever they had just formulated with her mother's cynicism.  
  
"Ror."  
  
"It's nothing, don't worry. Believe me, she was just... . Look it's none of your business okay.", she snapped. Maybe it was just her anxiety about this whole thing or maybe it was like her mother said. She either loved him, or absolutely despised him.  
  
"Fine. Let's not start fighting okay?"  
  
"Sounds like a good idea,", her mood easing quite a bit.  
  
"How's work?", Rory asked, jumping at the chance of a subject.  
  
"Much more relaxed with my father gone, thank God for retirement."  
  
"Great to see your family is still so loving.", Rory commented.  
  
"That's us, all right.", Tristan snorted. Rory just shook her head. Her family was no where near as complicated and odd as Tristan's. The DuGrey's were a living soap opera. They went on with their small talk, each getting to know the other again. There was a few lulls in the somewhat strained conversation as each busied themselves with their sandwiches and interesting topics were getting harder to come by.  
  
"Thank you.", Tristan said out of the blue.  
  
"For what?", Rory smiled looking at him strangely.  
  
"For this. Letting me be here, giving me another chance.", he elaborated  
  
"You're welcome then, I guess. Everyone deserves another chance right?", replied Rory, a slight tinge rose on her face much to Tristan's amusement. Up until now he hadn't realized how much he missed it.  
  
"Maybe everyone does, but I can't say I do. Thank you though."  
  
She had to get out, before he had a chance to 'charm' her right back to where she was a few years ago. Even if it may have been to late, her sensible side screamed that getting out was the best thing. Ugh. Anxiety really was love's greatest killer.  
  
"Paris is going to wring my neck if I don't get back soon.", Rory said quickly, while looking down at her watch.  
  
"We wouldn't want that now would we?", he grinned knowingly.  
  
  
  
A highly caffeinated tornado had been running through the Inn the entire morning barking orders and snapping at people for no sensible reason.  
  
"Lor?"  
  
"What.", Lorelai said curtly, then she realized who she was talking to. "I'm sorry Sook, I just have a lot on my mind. What did want?", she amended much more kindly.  
  
"I was going to give you the menu for next week, but I have the feeling we need to talk.", Sookie replied cautiously.  
  
"My baby is going back to the dark side.", she stated sadly. Sookie instantly understood her 'mood'.  
  
"Oh come on Tristan isn't that bad.", Sookie countered softly and sympathetically. Similar things had happened to her and Jackson.  
  
"That's what you say now, but I don't want to see her hurt yet again by the infamous Tristan DuGrey. It'll happen sooner or later.", Lorelai protested.  
  
"It happens to everyone Lor, the only thing that matters is she's happy isn't it?", she said tritely, but it was still affective.  
  
"I know, but..."  
  
"No buts!", Sookie interrupted. 


	19. Game of Love

A/N: Hi. I realized, with tigeress' help, that I have been dragging out these chapter lately. I hope this has more of the plot for you. Thank you all for putting up with me, I'm driving my self nuts with school and waay to much caffine. Please r/r. ¤ Kari¤  
  
:-D  
  
On with the story...  
  
  
  
Chapter 19  
  
**********  
  
Words couldn't express how relieved she was to finally have her task over and done with. She managed to convey what was wracking her brain for longer than she ever really knew, in ten words or less. Technically it wasn't over and done with. In reality it had all just begun. She hated being one large cliché, but it wasn't something she had any say in.  
  
Lana was lost in her thoughts when she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Alex.  
  
"Hi Alex. What is it?", she smiled up from her seat.  
  
"Uh, Lan, class ended five minutes ago." , he laughed as she looked around wide eyed to find they were the only ones in the room. 'Was I really that caught up in my thoughts?'  
  
"Why are you still here than?", Lana asked.  
  
"Isn't it obvious? I've been waiting for you to snap back into reality.", Alex joked. Truthfully he too had been caught up in something. It was really quite amusing to watch all the changes over emotions register across her face when she was deep in thought.  
  
"Well I'm back. So let's get going.", she said cheerfully pulling him out of the room. Lana was a little self conscious knowing he had more than likely been watching her for the past five minutes.  
  
"Where are you taking me?", he questioned. She stopped and turned to face him.  
  
"I have no idea.", Lana admitted.  
  
"Then would you mind giving me a ride? I let Travis borrow the car.", Alex smiled.  
  
"Someone is in a good mood today.", responded a very surprised Lana. To be so nice to his hated relative he had to have been in a amazingly good mood, and she had a pretty good idea of what put him in one.  
  
"A very good mood.", he affirmed. Things had been completely back to normal between them after lunch, actually better than normal as far as he was concerned.  
  
"I wonder what the cause of that is?", she asked innocently, but before he could answer she lead him to her car and started driving.  
  
"Where to Mr. Griffin?", Lana smirked.  
  
"That's a good question. Where were you headed before you ran into me?"  
  
"Well I was planning on teasing my mother about her little 'date' last night."  
  
"Wait. You're O.K. about that?", he said slowly. He was completely confused. Although it was always fun to confuse Alex, Lana decided to set him straight.  
  
"You think I'm nuts right?"  
  
"Think Lana? I've known you were nuts for sometime now.", he said lightly.  
  
"You're funny, really funny. I think I'll keep you.", she said sarcastically.  
  
"Anyway, as I was saying. My mother thinks I have no idea what's going on, but my father, he suspected it from the beginning.", she babbled.  
  
"Lana is there a point to this rant or are you really going crazy?", he joked. She rolled her eyes and continued.  
  
"Mommy dearest went on a date with a mystery man last night and well I was a little too busy to find out what happened when she got back, and I have a strong suspicion of who the 'mystery date' is.", Lana stumbled over some things as she tried to make sense of things for Alex.  
  
"Oh Lana, don't tell me you think it's..."  
  
"My father.", she cut him off.  
  
"Lan, don't."  
  
"I'll do what I like thank you.", Lana snapped slightly.  
  
"Fine, but you do know we're in for some teasing too right?", he sighed changing the subject.  
  
"It's inevitable, may as well get it over with. Hey maybe it'll be fun."  
  
"Yeah fun."  
  
  
  
A little while later they pulled up to the diner and went inside, knowing that Rory and everyone else would turn up there sooner or later.  
  
"Gramps!", Lana greeted cheerfully as she and Alex walked over to him.  
  
"Hello Lana, Hi Alex. Take these over to table three for me ok Lan?", Luke asked, handing her two plates. Lorelai had kept insisting that the tables be numbered so much that he reluctantly agreed.  
  
"Alexander?", she smiled fakely and handed them over to him.  
  
"Oh that's how it works huh?"  
  
"Exactly, and I'm thinking you better get used to it.", she joked.  
  
"As you wish, Lorelai.", he rolled his eyes and headed off to deliver the orders.  
  
"Aren't you two the happy couple?", commented Luke, only half joking. It was strange, sometimes they reminded him so much of Lorelai and himself.  
  
"What else would we be?", she countered with an innocent smile, which confused Luke. Lana laughed at the face he made. Thankfully Lorelai entered before he could asked any questions. It was fun to leave people confused, especially with something like this.  
  
"Lana.", Lorelai smirked in greeting. Alex's entrance was timed perfectly.  
  
"Hello Grandma, isn't this lovely weather we're having?", she said, returning her smirk.  
  
"Oh very. Hi Alex, nice to see you again.", she said very formally.  
  
"Is there something here I'm not clued in on?", Alex frowned, knowing that there had to be some sort of secret language or understanding.  
  
"You are very much clued in, Alex. Now sit, so my grandmother can think up more ways to tease us.", Lana replied pulling him down onto the seat next to her. A look of understanding washed over his face as he complied.  
  
"Go on Grandma, continued with the torture session."  
  
"So many jokes.", Lorelai commented under her breath.  
  
"So Alex, what are you doing for Thanksgiving?", Lorelai asked instead.  
  
"My parents have some function to go to so I guess I'm fending for myself, and Travis too, can't forget him.", he said sarcastically, his voice lacking all enthusiasm.  
  
"We can't have that now can we? My mother has invited us all to Thanksgiving dinner.", Lorelai announced with a grin.  
  
"Problem solved than.", Alex smiled over at Lana to see she wasn't smiling too.  
  
"Problem not solved. We can leave Travis alone on a holiday, like you said Grandma we can't have that. Plus he seems to get on well enough with Grams", Lana reasoned. Alex thought that sometimes she was too nice for her own good.  
  
Lorelai was at a loss for words, either be a hypocrite or let the kid come to dinner for a few hours and make her granddaughter happy.  
  
"Fine.", Lorelai huffed. Alex rolled his eyes and stared up at the ceiling. This would be one holiday none of them would forget.  
  
"You should probably tell your father that you'll be spending Thanksgiving with us instead this year.", Lorelai continued spitting out the word father with slight contempt. Tristan suddenly coming back was something to get used to.  
  
"He's not coming?" * Uh oh. * Alex thought. * Yeah I should out of this one. *  
  
"I'm sure Tristan has something much more... exciting planned.", Lorelai smiled innocently.  
  
"He hasn't mentioned anything to me.", Lana countered with an even more sickeningly sweet smile. Lorelai was backed into a corner, and running out of excuses.  
  
"Lana, it's still hard for your mother.", she tried to play the hardship card. It didn't work.  
  
"We both know that's not completely true."  
  
"All right then. You can call him later, but realize I am not responsible for anything that happens to Travis or Tristan or my parents for that matter.", she resigned through clenched teeth. * Honestly! He is not that bad. *, Lana thought stubbornly.  
  
"O...kay time for a subject change.", Alex stepped in quickly before their tempers flared any higher.  
  
"That would be nice."  
  
"So Alex would you or my granddaughter like to explain things here.", Lorelai asked, the familiar grin gracing her face yet again.  
  
* Oh that's great. The one thing that settles her is embarrassing me! Perfect. *, Lana thought shaking her head. Another thought crossed her mind, one that would surprise everyone there, in a good way of course.  
  
"I think I should get the privilege this time.", Lana smirked evilly. She turned to Alex and kissed him just as he had on the bridge. Pay back was a wonderful. As she broke away she looked around to see everyone's reaction. She instantly heard whispers flying around, mainly coming for the elderly dance teacher. The one thing she hadn't noticed was her mother standing there smirking at the sight of them.  
  
"Finally." was all she said as she sat down.  
  
"That's all your going to say?", Lana questioned, her mother usually would have an amusing comment or retort, something.  
  
"Well if you value Alex's live, don't do that near your father.", Rory added looking very amused. She had a feeling this was her Lorelai's secret, but until now she had no proof. Tristan would go nuts if he had just seen that.  
  
"Well I think I'll keep that in mind.", she laughed and looked over at Alex, who shook his head. He was trying to fathom all the ways Mr. DuGrey could go about dismembering him.  
  
"Hi mom.", Rory greeted tentatively.  
  
"Hi. How was work?", she answered in a slightly strained tone.  
  
"Nothing special, same as every other day, you?", Rory replied equally as strained.  
  
"I managed to annoy the entire staff, so all in all good day.", she said happily. It was easier to get away with bothering people ever since she owned the place. Lorelai debated wither or not to tell her about the extra Thanksgiving visitors.  
  
* Nah, I gotta keep something a surprise *, she concluded.  
  
"So mom," Lana chimed in, "how was your night?" Lorelai tensed a bit, as did Rory.  
  
"You know what I should be going,, I forgot to talk to Sookie about tomorrow's menu's. We have that big wedding there and all. Bye Lana, Alex. Good luck Ror.", Lorelai excused herself quickly and walked out the door.  
  
"Huh.", Alex commented watching everything with attentively, although it was in his best interest to stay out of the Lorelais' business.  
  
"That was unexpected.", Lana observed, also noting that her mother was being very quiet. No matter, she would get an answer out of her yet, and if she didn't talk then she would get her answer on Thanksgiving.  
  
"Back to what I was saying. How was your date last night."  
  
"Very nice, thank you for asking.", the elder said politely.  
  
"That nice huh? Tell me something about your prince charming."  
  
"Why don't you tell me about yours?", Rory countered.  
  
"You know what, I'm going to go over there.", Alex stated uncomfortably retreating to a seat at the counter, far away from the mother and daughter tag team.  
  
"Aww. I scared him away."  
  
"You're impossible.", Lana rolled her eyes.  
  
"I try."  
  
"Did you tell dad I said hi?", Lana asked, deciding she was getting no where with games.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Last night, I'm not an idiot you know."  
  
"La..."  
  
"I think I better rescue Alex and leave, Miss Patty is about to eat him alive. Ta ta.", Lana interrupted smugly.  
  
"Ta ta?", Rory shook her head. This was not good. 


	20. Don't

A/N: Hi everyone. I know I have taken way too long on this, almost a month. I'm sorry. This week I have a five day weekend so I've been able to get this out. And, for those who have asked, this chapter has much more R/T. Thank you to all those that reviewed and even if you haven't thank you for reading.  
  
:-)  
  
¤Kari¤  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 20  
  
**********  
  
"Are you kidding me!", Emily's voice roared through the phone.  
  
"Whoa there mom, I know Tristan isn't the best guest and it's short notice, but there's no reason to make your beloved daughter go deaf."  
  
"Not him, HIM. Never mind Lorelai. What is wrong with your granddaughter?", the old woman asked in a disbelieving shake of the head.  
  
"Maybe it's genetics."  
  
"Very well Lorelai, I will see you all there. All of you. Goodbye.", Emily tuted to herself as she hung up the telephone. One long night was ahead of them and she had to get started on the dinner platter.  
  
"Bye Mom.", Lorelai hung the phone up now feeling reassured that she was right in her opinion. Although the affirmation had come from her mother, at least it had come.  
  
  
  
"You're handling explanations from now on.", Alex smirked.  
  
"You'd like that wouldn't you?", Lana challenged as she drove into her drive way.  
  
"Can't say I'd object." As much of a change as it all was to them, it seemed completely natural.  
  
"To bad bucko, not going to happen. We have dinner invitations to deliver.", Lana replied cheekily proceeding to drag Alex over towards his house.  
  
"You really weren't kidding.", he thought aloud, his mood darkening.  
  
"I never kid. It would be rude to leave your own flesh and blood alone on Thanksgiving.", Lana proclaimed adamantly.  
  
"He's a mutant Lana.", he deadpanned.  
  
"Honestly Alex, he's not that bad. A bit presumptuous maybe, but other than that he's perfectly fine.", Lana paused as something dawned over her. "You're jealous, aren't you Alex?" He was jealous that she would chose Travis over him. How cute, and fun too.  
  
"Do I have something to be jealous of?"  
  
"Well...", Lana teased. She laughed as he paled slightly. "Alex, I was kidding. Calm down. I'm just being nice."  
  
"Do that again and...", he started.  
  
"And what?", she challenged.  
  
"I'll have to resort to drastic measures.", he said lacking a better answer.  
  
"We wouldn't want that to happen would we? Come on we have some good will to spread.", Lana smiled continuing on her way to the Griffin residence.  
  
"Ugh.", Alex groaned, following behind reluctantly.  
  
Travis' invitation was delivered with many triumphant looks thrown at Alex, who had an arm wrapped protectively around Lana, as if Travis would come and sweep her off her feet. Mr. and Mrs. Griffin were thrilled by Lana's generosity as well as her families. They ranted on about how much his parents would appreciate the invitation, seeing as Travis was new and had just arrived. Franklin was equally happy to get the day off, but couldn't help sympathizing with his young friend.  
  
"I think I'll spare you from talking with my father. I know how much he scares you.", Lana told Alex, with mock empathy, as she was leaving.  
  
"I'm not afraid of Mr. Du... your father."  
  
"How many times has he insisted you call him Tristan and you still call him either Mr. DuGrey or Lana's father?", she teased.  
  
"Goodnight Lorelai."  
  
"Yes, yes. Goodnight Alexander."  
  
  
  
The next day or so passed without much event. Of course Travis brought up Lana and Thanksgiving up at every moment he could. This lead to many half eaten meals and much time spent in Stars Hollow. Neither Lorelai or Lana told Rory of the visitors and both were preparing for one heck of a night. Although Tristan's daily lunches persisted he had said nothing to Rory of it, per his daughters deepest request. Rory would be completely blind sided by this one.  
  
Thanksgiving day had finally arrived, although not that many were looking forward to it. Emily gracefully excepted her first guest with much anticipation. It had been forever since Tristan had graced the old woman with his presence and that was something she wanted to change. As far as she was concerned he was a welcomed member of the family.  
  
Richard Gilmore emerged slowly from his study. Age had slowed him down quite a bit, along with several boughts of illness.  
  
"Emily dear, who is it?"  
  
"It's Tristan, Richard. Remember I told you the other day.", she replied slowly, as if speaking to a child.  
  
"Of course I remember Emily, I'm not that feeble minded. I just didn't see him come through the door. Hello Tristan my boy, good to see you again."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Gilmore, it's a pleasure."  
  
"Call me Richard please."  
  
"Richard it is than.", he replied to the old man, his trademark smirk in place. He missed them. Emily, glad as she was to have him back, found the formalities utterly boring her. She happily ran to answer the door when it rang moments later.  
  
"Lorelai, Rory, Lana, come in. Oh Luke I didn't see you there. Come along we mustn't keep them waiting."  
  
"Oh Alex arrived early Grandma?", Rory asked innocently.  
  
"Heavens no. Him and his cousin haven't gotten here as of yet.", Emily smiled. Lana and Lorelai smirked while Luke and Rory were left in the dust.  
  
"Well then who...Oh my God.", Rory stuttered in shock as Tristan and Richard came out of the study.  
  
"Well you've certainly never called me that before.", Tristan retorted.  
  
"Hi Tris.", she replied weakly. This was unexpected.  
  
"Lovely as ever Mary.", he greeted kissing her hand. At this she spun towards the two conspirators.  
  
"Will you excuse me I must use the little girls room. Mom, Lana come help me I don't recall where it is.", she glared at them.  
  
"Three heads are better than one.", Lana said nervously.  
  
"Someone's in trouble.", Tristan teased his daughter as Rory lead them out of the room.  
  
"What is going on here?!", Rory exclaimed once they reached her old room.  
  
"What do you mean?", Lana asked biting her lip anxiously. Lorelai on the other hand look thoroughly amused.  
  
"Don't start that. I am fully capable of handling your father myself, thank you. I'll warn you once, if you even try that again you will be grounded for life. And you!", she pointed her finger at Lorelai accusingly.  
  
"You hate him, why do you put me through this?", Rory continued.  
  
"My life needs some excitement. It's on the dull side right now.", the elder retorted.  
  
"Come on mom, Alex is probably here and Grams isn't going to be happy about this little pit stop.", Lana urged.  
  
"Let it be known I am not happy with either of you."  
  
"It's know. Now go make nice with the relatives.", Lorelai commanded, walking out of the room.  
  
"Have a nice chat?", Luke whispered to his wife when she returned.  
  
"Oh very. Rory is supposedly seething, but I think she's coming around.", Lorelai replied simply.  
  
"You're not very happy with this are you?"  
  
"I'm coming around, only more slowly than she is.", Lorelai smiled slightly and joined Rory in her apologies to Emily, and the other guests. Emily was displeased that the minute they left Alex and Travis had arrived.  
  
"Sorry you had to miss the look of terror on my mother's face.", Lana said amused.  
  
"Believe me, I was filled in.", he smiled looking towards Luke.  
  
"Yeah well things are looking up for my little plan. You are going to help me right?", Lana pleaded with a puppy like face.  
  
"I'm going to regret this, but..."  
  
"All right everyone dinner is ready.", Emily  
  
They all took there seats, although seemingly a simple task, all had their own mind sets as to who they were opposed to sit within one hundred feet from. Another problem was the odd number of people and chairs. Jess laughed when Luke asked if he would come along. So Emily and Richard sat at each head, and Rory, Lorelai, and Luke were on one side. Tristan sat next to Alex on the side opposite Rory. Alex was about to blow a gasket because Travis had weaseled his way into the seat next to Lana, who found it all extremely funny. Travis' only complaint was the absence of a normal plate setting. Emily readily jumped up to explain.  
  
"A dinner platter seem more suiting to you my dear.", Emily said in false sincerity and stared pointedly at the boy in question, trying to convey the hidden meaning in her words.  
  
"Please don't do anything special on my account. A plate will suit me just fine.", he smiled slyly as Emily ordered Anja, her new maid, to fix it at once.  
  
Dinner was filled with the usual mindless conversation and side comments from Lorelai. Tristan was as charming as ever and captivated much of his audience. Rory realized, however, the one thing she had always resented about him was his charm. Both a blessing and a curse to her, she hated that he could always inevitably charm his way into her heart. Each time she fell harder and she had strong reservations about that happening again. This time Lana was involved and she couldn't let her get caught up in it all. You think a girl would learn. * Easier said than done. *, she thought as she looked over at him.  
  
"Rory?", Lorelai whispered in concern.  
  
"Huh? Oh hi mom.", Rory replied pushing her food around her plate distractedly.  
  
"Something's wrong.", she stated.  
  
"No I was just thinking."  
  
"You have eaten barely anything.", Lorelai observed.  
  
"I have a lot on my mind.", Rory said turning towards Tristan and back again.  
  
"I see."  
  
"So Rory how is working going?", Richard asked proudly.  
  
"Good actually. Paris is a challenge but I'm used to it by now.", she answered with a smile.  
  
"The Gellar girl, yes she's an ambitious one isn't she."  
  
"Putting it mildly.", Lorelai snorted.  
  
"Look at my mother.", Lana told Alex softly.  
  
"Bit distracted huh?", Alex whispered in replied.  
  
"Plus she looks across the table every ten seconds.", she added with silent laughter.  
  
"You have something up your sleeve don't you.", he asked suspiciously. Lana only smirked in reply.  
  
"Who wants some desert?", Emily questioned loudly, not waiting for a reply before and tray of pumpkin pies, apple pies, and an assortment of other things were wheeled out of the kitchen. Before Lorelai could open her mouth a cup of coffee was set in front of her.  
  
"Umm. This is good apple pie Grams.", Lana praised.  
  
"Yes very good Mrs. Gilmore.", Alex agreed.  
  
"Why thank you. I'll pass your compliments on to Ana."  
  
"You mean Anja.", Lorelai interjected.  
  
"Yes Anja.", Emily rolled her eyes.  
  
Dinner was finished and they all were to sit and chat. Travis jumped at entering Lana's conversation when Tristan started talking with Alex.  
  
"Would you mind explaining yourself?", he started off plainly.  
  
"Wh...what?", Alex stuttered. This had been coming for a while, but it caught him off guard.  
  
"What are your intentions with my daughter.", Tristan reworded with the formality of the fifties.  
  
"Well, sir, your daughter has a much better way of explaining.", he replied catching onto his game.  
  
"I'll bet, but I'm asking you.", he smirked. This was fun.  
  
"You've known me from before I could walk, do you honestly think I would hurt her?", Alex spoke sincerely.  
  
"We never mean to.", Tristan said heavily. Now not talking of Alex. He looked towards Rory, who was engaged in conversation with her grandmother.  
  
"Grandma, I think I'll go for a walk. I need some fresh air."  
  
"Are you feeling all right?", she asked with concern.  
  
"Just a little headache. All I need is some air.", Rory covered.  
  
"Go ahead dear."  
  
"I'll be back."  
  
"Alex, uh do you mind if I... Will you excuse me? I have a few things to fix."  
  
"Of course.", he smiled and went over to Lana and whispered into her ear.  
  
"The game is a foot." Lana looked over at him, eyes filled with mischief.  
  
"By all means let's go watch." Travis cleared his throat to make his presence known.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry. Will you excuse us dear cousin?", Alex said with no further explanation. Travis muttered something in defeat and plopped onto the couch.  
  
  
  
Rory stood in the garden starring at the night sky. Thinking of so many things. This past week had brought her more confusion than she had in the past year. He always did that to her, they both knew it, but she tried all her might to fight it.  
  
"Beautiful out here isn't it?", came a voice from behind. She closed her eyes and drew in a shaky breath, trying to ready her defenses, before she answered.  
  
"Yeah, it's amazing.", Rory replied softly. He saw this as encouragement enough and walked to her side. The scenery was perfect, but she couldn't allow herself to indulge in such fantasies as this one, it was too cliché.  
  
"Your grandmother keeps this place up wonderfully.", he said off handedly, trying to establish conversation first.  
  
"Always has.", she smiled and wandered about a bit. Expertly avoiding his gaze. This didn't pass under his radar.  
  
"Come here Ror.", he said taking a seat on the bench and patting the space next to him. Her head screamed for her to get a grip unless she was dying to cry her heart out, but she complied with him and sat.  
  
"There, I'm here now. Happy?", she joked trying to conceal her anxiety about the entire situation.  
  
"Something's bothering you Rory, and please don't tell me it's nothing.", Tristan asked pleadingly. Rory turned to look him in the eye almost losing herself for a minute. She shook herself out of her trance and suddenly became interested in her shoes.  
  
"There going to wonder what happened to us. Wouldn't want them to get the wrong idea.", she said making a move to leave, but he managed to catch her wrist and pulled her back down.  
  
"I don't care what idea they get. I need to know why you're constantly avoiding me."  
  
"That's not true."  
  
"I don't bite Ror, well only if you want me too."  
  
"Tristan.", she said firmly.  
  
"Sorry old habits die hard."  
  
"Exactly.", she commented. "I don't want to fall into this pattern of ours yet again Tris."  
  
"There's a pattern?"  
  
"A very elaborate one. You, in some way or another, charm your way into my life and I fall so hard that I only end up hurt in the end. And it's happening again.", she said sadly, still sitting next to him on the bench. There she gave in. She could have kicked herself for blurting it all out and practically told him she was... 'Don't say it.' a voice in head told her. She practically told him she was in love, again.  
  
"Rory, you know I never would do that knowingly.", he said softly. She let her head drop on his shoulder as she thought it over, but she remained silent. She had done quite enough talking for one night.  
  
"We've started fresh, remember? I was an idiot in the past, that I'll admit, but none of it was ever on purpose.", he said sincerely. Kissing the top of her head he got up to go.  
  
"Tristan.", she called.  
  
"Yeah?", he smiled.  
  
"I'll see you for lunch tomorrow?"  
  
"Wouldn't miss it." 


	21. Foolish Games

A/N: I'm so sorry I've taken this long, school has been wearing on me and I've been a little stuck for a while. Also this chapter isn't very long especially considering the time I've taken, but I promise I won't make you wait two months for the next one. :-) Thank you all so much for your reviews, they do mean a lot to me.  
  
¤Kari¤  
  
Chapter 21  
  
***********  
  
Rory remained in the same position for a few minutes thinking about what she had started. She was convinced that she was going nuts or that she had a stalker, because every once in a while she would hear odd noises coming from the bush diagonally on the other side of the garden. Shaking it off as nerves or imagination she walked inside apprehensively.  
  
The bush where the noises originated rustled and two people emerged, slightly scratched by the few thorns in the bush where they hid.  
  
"Wow.", was the only thing Alex could utter.  
  
"Well at least we know what direction we have to go and who we need to work on in our little scheme.", Lana mused.  
  
Lana always had great ideas and such for projects and plans, but her work ethic needed some tweaking. Never once had any of her 'little schemes' gone down without a hitch, or been completed for that matter. Even with the influence of Alex, she had yet to hold her attention to an idea.  
  
"Lana promise me that you will either stop your plan now or follow through.", Alex warned sensibly.  
  
"Anything for you. I promise that I will go through with it, after all my dear parents' happiness is at stake.", Lana replied with a hint of sarcasm.  
  
"So what does your plan entail?", Alex asked taking a seat with her on the previously occupied bench.  
  
"It's quite simple really. I will, with your gracious help," she smiled hopefully and continued after he nodded in affirmation, "set up accidental meetings, like tonight. And it will undoubtedly stir up some of what we saw tonight."  
  
"And you think it will work.", he responded skeptically.  
  
"I don't think Alex, I know. As much as her pride wants to deny it, he is the earth and sky to her.", she said simply and smiled benevolently at her companion. She melted at the thought of being thought of similarly, although a touch of cynicism prevented her from completely indulging in such silly thoughts. Her opinion of herself was not so high as to readily see what was infront of her.  
  
  
  
"Where have Lana and Alex gone to?", Emily said offhandedly to no one particular.  
  
"You never know where those two 'love birds' snuck off to.", Travis snorted. He was, unfortunately, the only one within hearing distance of Emily.  
  
"What are talking about?", Emily snapped.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't know they left you out of the loop.", he replied casually.  
  
"What loop? Get on with it?", she said impatiently. This boy was extremely taxing.  
  
"Those two have been what you may call an 'item' for some time now. Surely you knew?", he said snidely.  
  
Emily had heard enough. Of course she was greatly pleased that the two had finally come to their senses and, she was sure, that Alex was very capable from keeping her great-granddaughter away from the wretched person before her, but she didn't see why she was not informed.  
  
"You would do well to check the attitude at the door young man. I will not have that tone used with me in my own house.", she warned uncivilly.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind ma'am.", he replied, sarcasm evident in his voice. In utter disgust with him Emily retreated to find more appreciative guests.  
  
  
  
"Rory.", Emily called. Her granddaughter jumped, thinking her to be a person she could not deal with at that moment.  
  
"Hi Grandma.", she greeted happily at once recovering her senses. Suspicions must not be gained, the stakes were too high.  
  
"I simply do not understand why your daughter is nice to that boy.", Emily sighed, obviously still in sorts about the whole thing.  
  
"I'm guessing you mean Travis?", Rory laughed.  
  
"Who else? Such an insolent, unreasonable, and... well how can you put the devil incarnate nicely?" At this Rory could only laugh.  
  
"He has made quite an impression, hasn't he?"  
  
"What is wrong with her? It can't be that she is in love with him, such an explanation would be expected seeing as how blindly she invited him here."  
  
"Grandma, she is probably doing this only because she thinks it's helping Alex. Plus there is no chance she even likes Travis."  
  
"Helping Alex? Nonsense. Alex hates him as much as I do, or more seeing his relationship with Lana.", the elder women dismissed.  
  
"They told you about that?", Rory was surprised that her grandmother knew, since Lana and Alex had barely told her of it. Her knowledge came purely from observation. Although to a stranger their relationship wouldn't seem much changed. Thank goodness she wasn't like Tristan at that age.  
  
"No I had to find out from...him.", she spat out the word him with malice.  
  
"Don't take it personally Grandma, really. Those two keep to themselves. They don't really like to be in the lime light.", Rory explained, seeing that Emily wasn't happy.  
  
"I know, I know." It was a rather good portrait of the two, so Emily conceded that her not knowing was a result of shyness. Yes. That was a satisfactory explanation. . Not much later, after Lana and Alex had reappeared, Rory announced that she had to leave. That also meant the rest of the Stars Hollow guest must leave as well, and so the party dissolved and each retreated to his or her own thoughts.  
  
Lana and Rory drove on in silence, one plotting and the other berating herself for stupidity, although the latter couldn't suppress a grin every so often. This did not go unnoticed, not at all. The younger saw this as encouragement, attributing it to only one thing , and started in on her plans.  
  
"What are you so happy about, aren't you supposed to be fuming?", Lana teased.  
  
"Oh Lana you underestimate me, right now I am thinking of your punishment. If only the hadn't gotten rid of the stocks."  
  
"Mother."  
  
"Seriously, those people had a good process. Mortify criminals so they won't commit any more crimes. Seems just to me. Or maybe even cut off a limb. A little harsh for some things, but I think it's fitting here.", she ranted.  
  
"Can you really say you weren't happy to see him?", asked Lana innocently.  
  
"Look Lana, it's far to complicated for you to understand.", she brushed her off.  
  
"Not from where I'm sitting."  
  
"Really? Pray tell, what insight has my sixteen year-old daughter have for me?"  
  
"You're afraid. I'm serious. Your head won't allow you to do what you want to, because you have this fear of being hurt.", Lana rephrased her speech from the garden. It was a little too much for Rory to take. Was she that see through? Did her emotions show so much?  
  
"You're way off base.", she shook her head, suppressing the urge to make a comment on him being Satan. After all this was his daughter. Lana smiled, thinking at least it was progress.  
  
  
  
To him Rory Gilmore had been one of the most confusing people in the world, as well as one of the most confused. Since the day they met it had been back and forth both in her witty banter and in their stance. She was the first to completely deflate his ego, which was a shock to his system, and it never stopped there. He could see whenever he was around her she was at odds with herself and it drove him completely nuts.  
  
Twenty some years and a daughter later things hadn't changed. It was always two steps forward and one step back. As fun as their game of cat and mouse could be, it was wearing on him. Tonight he had gained more progress than over the last week or so. Maybe it was his imagination and he was reading too much into it, but did she admit she was falling for him again? One could only hope, although she said it as if it were a bad thing. Of course he didn't expect her to run back to him at a whim, after all he had been a complete jackass in the past. 


	22. Near You Always

A/N: Hi everyone. Thank you all SO much for your wonderful reviews, you can't imagine how happy they make me. I hope this wasn't too long, but it was under a month! There is more R/T in this chapter and will be in the upcoming ones. Although I didn't go as far as someone suggested (You probably know who you are), but I think it's enough for now. Also I'm sorry if this is a little short but I've had mid terms for the past week and it hasn't been easy to find time to write in between studying and my malfunctioning computer. I really want to try and get the next one out before my birthday ( Feb. 13) in almost 2 weeks but don't be mad if I can't, because my computer does hate me. Enough of my rantings...go on and read the story.  
  
¤Kari¤  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 22 **********  
  
She really was the picture of happiness. Without knowing her very well, a person might not come off with that impression. She realized, vaguely, that to many people she might come off as almost indifferent and unsure, but she hadn't been more sure of anything in her life up until this point. All her life she had been used to the on-off, love-hate thing her parents had going, and she knew something like that would have drained her completely. The indecisiveness of those two drove always drove her nuts.  
  
Alex was her home, he was the one stable thing in her life. He had always been there and always would be if she had anything to say about it. She couldn't ask for anything else then that, but one thought drifted through her mind from time to time. When would the fairy tale fade? Not the most pleasant of thoughts, but who had shown her different? Closest she came was Luke and Lorelai, but they were... unique, to say the least.  
  
  
  
"Lukster!", Lorelai greeted as she walked into the dinner the next morning.  
  
"And how do you want those eggs?", he ignored her and continued to take a man's order.  
  
"Scrambled please!", she interrupted. Luke shot her an exasperated look.  
  
"Uh...scrambled sounds good.", the man agreed reluctantly.  
  
"Scrambled it is then.", he rolled his eyes at Lorelai and gestured for her to talk.  
  
"How come, in those old Mini Wheat's commercials, Sweets has a Brooklyn accent and Wheat's has an English accent? They're attached at the back, wouldn't they have been raised in the same place?.", she asked out of nowhere, Luke rolled his eyes at her and placed a cup of coffee in front of her before speaking.  
  
"Is that all you wanted to ask me?"  
  
"Can't I just come for a visit?"  
  
"You haven't gotten last nights dinner out of your system huh?", he sighed. He knew her too well.  
  
"I swear something happened with my daughter and her bible boy last night.", she said suspiciously.  
  
"Say that a little louder, Miss Patty wants to hear.", he nodded towards the old woman in the corner.  
  
"I know Rory didn't 'go out for some air' like my mother insists, or at least not alone.", she lowered her voice a bit.  
  
"Lorelai.", he sighed. Rory's business was her business and he didn't like to guess at what she did on her own time... no he didn't like Lorelai's guesses about what she did.  
  
"Hi guys.", Alex appeared seemingly out of nowhere.  
  
"What are you doing here?", Lorelai asked.  
  
"What just because I'm the boy friend now, I'm not welcome?", he raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Sounds about right to me.", Jess slide in from the kitchen.  
  
"Why are you still here any way?", he countered.  
  
"Yea, exactly how long are you staying?", Lorelai chimed in.  
  
"Would you really kick your own flesh and blood out?", he replied sarcastically.  
  
"You're not my flesh and blood your his.", she pointed towards Luke.  
  
"Leave me out of this.", he backed away to finish his diner duties. Kirk walked up to him not a moment too soon.  
  
"These raisins are dry.", he deadpanned, plucking a raisin from his muffin.  
  
"Have you ever seen a raisin that wasn't dry? If it wasn't dry it would be a grape. Would you like some grapes?", he rolled his eyes.  
  
"...Grapes would be good."  
  
"Sorry were out.", he turned and walked away.  
  
"You know what I'll skip breakfast and just go find Lana, have fun.", he directed toward Luke, who was still dealing with Kirk. Alex made escape before Lorelai tried to make him stay or Jess for that matter.  
  
"Lorelai, my dear Auntie Lorelai, I have my reasons for being here, but I'll be out of your hair as soon as I can.", he explained mockingly. Lorelai had to accept his answer because for once she was just tired of fighting with her smart ass 'nephew'.  
  
"Don't call me Auntie.", was the response she had to be satisfied with.  
  
"Yes ma'am.", he saluted and Lorelai left in indignation at being called both Auntie and ma'am within a five minute time period. He looked around for something, anything to do in the smallest town known to man, but came up with nothing. He smiled slightly as he saw Lana and Alex together outside the diner. He sort of admired Alex. It should be the other way around, but he admired Alex for going out and getting what he wanted. He on the hand ran away to hid in this forgotten town when life got tough. Well, you could only watch the happy couple for so long before you felt the overwhelming urge to through up.  
  
"Mor...", Lana interrupted his greeting with a kiss. She knew she looked and sounded like a sap, even in her thoughts and her cynical side would have normally yelled at her, but it was disregarded for once in her life.  
  
"Hello to you too."  
  
"Finish eating already?", she asked taking his hand and walking down the street.  
  
"Not quite, Lorelai and Jess.", he said, as if that explained it all, and it did. Lana laughed again as she saw two kids, a few years younger than herself and Alex, roll their eyes at them.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Those two," she nodded towards the boy and girl sitting on the bench silently mocking them, "They are us a month ago."  
  
"And the cycle continues."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Paris, how was your holiday?", Rory greeted brightly as Paris walked into her office that afternoon.  
  
"As good as Thanksgiving with the Geller's and there numerous 'friends' can be. Talk about nightmares. How was yours?", she brushed over her experience and lightly headed into a more interesting topic.  
  
"Well...it was fine. Very good. Well better than expected.", she replied evasively not wanting Paris to start in on her again.  
  
"Hmm. I bet. So did you finish that interview on Congressman Carlton? Everyone loves a good scandal you know, and if we don't print it..."  
  
"Here you go.", Rory offered promptly, with a little too much cheeriness.  
  
"What's wrong with you?", Paris slowly grabbed the paper, eyeing her colleague suspiciously.  
  
"What can't a person be happy in this office?"  
  
"Happy, yes. Scary, no. You must want something.", Paris said cynically.  
  
"Well if you want me to be depressed I can try.", she rolled her eyes.  
  
"So do you want to go get some lunch?"  
  
"Well...actually I'm already meeting someone for lunch.", she said nervously.  
  
"Tristan?", Paris sighed.  
  
"No... my mother. We haven't been spending much time together lately and neither of us are getting any younger. Ya know?", she lied.  
  
"Uh huh.", Paris didn't believe a word of it. She wasn't that easily fooled, especially after knowing Rory since high school. She had never been too good of a liar.  
  
"Yea, speaking of that I better go to meet her, she's probably waiting right now.", Rory excused herself after she saw a car suspiciously like Tristan's pull up. She ran and got her things than hurried downstairs before Tristan came up. She wasn't sure why she had to lie to Paris, maybe because she always had this judgmental face on when Tristan came by.  
  
"Tris, hi. How are you? Let's get going.", Rory greeted quickly upon hopping into his car.  
  
"How many cups of coffee have you had today?", he laughed.  
  
"Mocking me isn't the best way to start out the day.", she teased back. She looked at him and memories came flooding back, good memories. Every thing he did unknowingly tested her resilience. Everything he said, how he said it, even the way he breathed made her fall for him more and more, but she couldn't let herself do that right?  
  
"Of course not, where are my manners?", he smirked and started to drive away.  
  
"I ask myself that everyday."  
  
"Be careful or I won't tell you where we're going."  
  
"So no Sal's today?", she questioned.  
  
"I'm not that much of a deli man. If I see one more Italian sub I think I'll vomit."  
  
"Oh what a lovely description. So where are we really going?"  
  
"Hmm, look in the back.", he nodded his head to the back seat of the car. She did as he said and found...  
  
"A picnic? In November?", she said skeptically. It really wasn't that cold, actually it was a pretty warm for a November day in Connecticut.  
  
"You have a coat." He wasn't exactly sure how this idea would go over with her, but he thought the change would be better. A little more private.  
  
"Yes, but I thought you we're sick of sandwiches.", she said as the car stopped at a small park within minutes of the newspaper.  
  
"I am.", he replied simply while carefully taking the basket out of the car. "It's take out. I ordered everything in the chicken column."  
  
"Very good.", she said as she eyed the Chinese food hungrily. She had forgot about breakfast, most likely her subconscious hadn't wanted an encounter with Lorelai.  
  
"Where should we put the blanket?"  
  
"Over under that tree, away from the ducks. They look a little too friendly.", she joked. He laughed at her and set the blanket where she directed. 'God, this like old times.'  
  
"So how's Lana? You didn't threaten her with the stocks again did you?", he asked, taking the cartons of food out of the basket.  
  
"No... there was some limb removal thrown in there.", she said as if the addition justified it.  
  
"Well as long as it wasn't too harsh."  
  
"We have some great parenting methods huh?"  
  
"I'll say. So how are Lana and Alex doing? Apart from Lana's mother being so vindictive." Rory stuck her tongue out at his comment.  
  
"They're as sickeningly sweet as ever. Just wish I could have given him the 'If you hurt my daughter' speech."  
  
"Don't worry that's taken care of.", he smirked.  
  
"Playing the part of over protective Daddy? How cute.", she replied absent mindedly. She did love it when he did that though. There was something so... gallant about it. Ugh, why did she have to see his good qualities when she needed to see his bad to snap her out of this.  
  
"Glad you think so.", he smirked, looking her straight in the eyes. Ugh she couldn't hide from those eyes. He knew that too.  
  
"Don't look at me that way.", she laughed. He shot her a lopsided but quizzical grin and she did what she had been fighting against for God only knows how long. She kissed him, and a hell of a lot longer than her earlier frame of mind would ever allow. Truthfully she was tired of worrying about what would happen later and took her mother's constant advice to 'live in the moment'. She could get used to this. Hell she was already getting used to this.  
  
"Unexpected, but not unwelcome.", he smirked yet again. Having just realized exactly what she did, she thought it best to leave before anything else happened, she could never be sure with Tristan. She didn't want to regret what happened.  
  
"Oh, look at the time. Paris'll have my head if I'm not back soon.", she teased walking to the car.  
  
"What about all of this food?"  
  
"Surprisingly, I'm not hungry. Now let's go before she has a conniption." He began to pack up the barely touched lunch.  
  
"You? Not hungry? Doesn't that break some sort of law?"  
  
"None that I can think of." She hopped into the car and he threw the basket into the back seat.  
  
"You owe me a meal.", he stated plainly.  
  
"Do I really?", she countered. She looked around to see they were now merely blocks away from the newspaper building. And she suddenly remembered her little lie to her friend  
  
"Dinner tomorrow night."  
  
"Fine with me, but if I agree will you drop me off right here?", she replied nervously.  
  
"Feeling in a walking mood today?", he questioned with a raised eyebrow. His mind was still processing what had happened.  
  
"Yea and I promised I'd get Paris some... danishes for her.", she covered weakly upon seeing a little bakery on the corner.  
  
"You didn't tell her I was going to lunch with you, huh?" Damn, she knew he wasn't going to fall for that. Can't fault a girl for trying.  
  
"If anyone asks you're my mother.", she conceded.  
  
"Oh, that would make for a twisted relationship. Very Jerry Springer, Ror.", he mocked.  
  
"Hey Paris is scary!", she protested.  
  
"Ok, I'll drop you off here. You have lunch with Paris tomorrow and later we'll go to dinner, deal?", he reasoned.  
  
"Deal.", she gave him a quick kiss goodbye before she even realized it and walked away. She watched Tristan drive away with a sigh. The walk to her building was going very slowly, but then again she had time to kill because she had cut her lunch pretty short. She laughed at herself silently. She had to be some sort of masochist to keep putting herself through all this, but her mother was right; she could help herself around Tristan. 


	23. Hidden Agendas

A/N: Hey guys! Alright now I cut this chapter a little shorter so I could get it out more quickly. Thank you all SO much for your reviews I'm at 99!!!!! You have no idea how happy I am. I put a little of everything in this one. I'm using this chapter as sort of a transition into what you've been asking for (more R/T). I know this has taken me forever to get to but I promiseit will come :-D  
  
¤Kari¤  
Chapter 23 ********  
  
Tristan DuGrey paced around his living room, his mind running a mile a minute. He couldn't help but think, 'What the hell happened.' Today's lunch changed everything, he supposed. Not that he minded, but how the hell would deal with it? Lorelai, Paris, Lana, Luke, and every other member of Stars Hollow, would have reactions so varied none of them could be predicted.  
  
But right now that concern was worlds away. He had to figure out what to do for dinner the next day. Not an easy task for him at the moment. The minute he thought of an idea he would instantly shoot it down for one reason or another. The few plausible ideas he had were ruined by the almost sworn secrecy of the matter. If he could only figure a way to get Lana out of.... The phone rang mid-thought, almost as an answer to his problem. Ironically it was.  
  
"Hello.", he answered quickly.  
  
"Hello Mr. DuGrey is Lana there?", the voice said.  
  
"Oh hello Emma, no she isn't. May I take a message?", he replied absently.  
  
"Well, my parents have thrown together a last minute little holiday party and I was calling to invite all of you.", Emma answered in her most polite tone. She rolled her eyes as she spoke the words little party.  
  
"When is it?", he asked with the same socially civility Emma had practiced.  
  
"Tomorrow night at seven. I realize it's last minute, and my parents apologize. We would really love to have you come.", her tone remained the same although sarcasm threatened to creep into it. Emma, like many in her shoes, hated the social requirements that her parent maintained, but could do nothing about them. The reason this was so 'last minute' was because she couldn't be bothered with it earlier in the week. Procrastination was her very close friend.  
  
"Tomorrow night. I'm afraid I can't make it, but I'm sure Lana can.", he said a little too enthusiastically. Thank God. What would he do without some like Emma to provide the perfect distraction for his daughter.  
  
"I'm so sorry you can't make it but we're always glad to have Lana. I just talked to the Griffin's and they ensured us Alex would be there.", she replied. It always felt odd to talk about a person you knew since you were in elementary school as if you had met them a week ago. There was no warmth in Hartford's elite.  
  
"Perfect. Well have a nice day Emma.", he said brightly, ending the conversation.  
  
"Goodbye Mr. DuGrey. I'd say have a nice day but it sounds like you've already had one.", Emma let one slip. Being polite was boring her and she was getting more than a little suspicious of her best friend's father.  
  
"Goodbye Emma.", he shook his head and hung up the phone. Now he had a plan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hello!", Rory called into the nearly empty diner.  
  
"Luke! Jess? Anyone?", she continued impatiently, as she took a seat, when no one answer.  
  
"Ok . Stop yelling. God.", Jess emerged from upstairs.  
  
"Sorry. So how was your day?", she smiled brightly. Jess raised his eyebrow but sat down anyway.  
  
"Fine. Why are you so happy?", he questioned.  
  
"What is wrong with a person being happy?", she said exasperatedly.  
  
"Happy people depress me.", he deadpanned.  
  
"I should really introduce you to Paris again.", she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Ah yes man hating, ego shattering, dictator Paris.", Jess rolled his eyes. The last time he saw Paris was at Rory's wedding, when she was terrorizing the florist and other various people.  
  
"Oh come on she's not that bad."  
  
"Whatever you say.", Jess wasn't quite convinced. He was about to change the subject when Rory's cell rang. Although he was almost tempted to send her outside so she would leave him alone, he said nothing.  
"Hello?"  
  
'Hi there Mar.' Rory smiled but then realized Jess still remanded in the seat opposite her. She wasn't quite ready to let anyone in on her little secret.  
  
"Uh...Paris how are you.", she thought on her feet. Tristan laughed.  
  
'Someone's right there huh?'  
  
"Jess and I were just talking about you.", she answered his question and smiled slightly over towards Jess who cringed slightly as she said it.  
  
'Sure. Ok I just called to tell you about tomorrow night.'  
  
"Oh yea. Our dinner with that advertiser.", she said to give herself an alibi for the next night. Of course her and Paris didn't really handle much of the advertising, but Jess didn't know that.  
  
'Meet me at home around six.' He said home. Was it still her home? Little things like that sent her heart flying to her throat.  
  
"Please tell me you're not cooking.", she said quietly.  
  
'Of course I am.'  
  
"Yeah that's funny...we'll talk about that later, but what about...", she trailed off.  
  
'I've taken care of Lana and Alex. Don't worry.'  
  
"You just think of everything huh? Okay well I'll see you tomorrow I guess."  
  
'Bye Mar.', he laughed and hung up.  
"So. What was that about?", Jess asked, almost suspiciously.  
  
"Paris, she wanted to confirm our plans for tomorrow night.", she replied easily.  
  
"Oh.", he said simply, reluctantly accepting that as the truth.  
  
"I better go. I have a lot of work to finish for the paper.", Rory got up and headed towards the door.  
  
"Have fun.", Jess waved as she left. He pulled out his old copy of Slaughter-House-Five and started to reread it. He found it upstairs under his old bed where he had probably lost it years ago and figured it was something to do.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Looking forward to the party at Emily's cuz?", Travis asked standing in Alex's doorway.  
  
"It's Emma you idiot and don't tell me you're going.", Alex responded agitatedly.  
  
"Fine I won't tell you."  
  
"She seriously invited you? You can't even remember her name."  
  
"Must be the old Griffin charm. To bad you missed out on that one.", he retorted smugly.  
  
"Why can't you just leave me the hell alone?", Alex glared. There was nothing good about Travis. No redeeming qualities, no human aspects, just pure evil.  
  
"Now where's the fun in that? It's much more interesting this way."  
  
"Goodbye Travis."  
  
"I hope Lana comes, she can introduce me to everyone.", he tried to hit him where it hurt.  
  
"Go to hell."  
  
"All in due time dear cousin. All in due time.", he smirked walking away. Alex grabbed the phone off the receiver and dialed a number that had been almost burned into the phone.  
  
'Hello?'  
  
"Hey Lana.", he sighed.  
  
'Alex, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing I haven't dealt with before. So are you going to Emma's tomorrow?"  
  
'My dear daddy already committed me to it and Emma is one of my best friends.', she sighed. She didn't really want to go but she didn't really have a choice.  
  
"Well I'm stuck with Travis too. My mother obviously felt he needed 'social interaction'."  
  
'How 'bout we skip out early. I'm sure Emma wouldn't mind.', Lana offered.  
  
"Then movies at your house?"  
  
'It's a date.', Lana smiled.  
  
"Bye Lorelai."  
  
'Goodbye Alexander.', Lana laughed hanging up the phone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N(2):Uh oh. Where does that leave Tristan's plans? Dun dun dun. haha I'm weird Iknow you don't have to mention that. The next chapter, like I said, was originally going to be combined with this one but it was taking too long. Sorry again!!! R/R...I would love suggestions about where you want this to go. Some of you have asked when and how I was going to end this and the truth is I haven't even thought that far ahead. So I do take all your ideas into consideration :-) Okay you're probably sick of me by now... until next time, Kari 


	24. Wonderful World of Wonka

A/N: Hey Everyone!!!! OMG, I'm jumping for joy right now (Literally, which is scary.) I can not believe I have over 100 reviews! That fact alone motivated me to write this chapter as quickly as I could, the added snow day did help as well. okay now to answer some questions. Originally I was considering having Paris be Alex's mother to bring her into the story, which is why the allusion was made, but I decided to go about it a different way. I meant to go back and edit it, which I'm not sure if I did, but I may have gotten lazy. Sorry for any confusion. Also a thank you to Tigeress, who unknowingly, gave me the idea for one of our friends little 'talks' with Travis. One last thing to anyone actually still reading this lengthy authors note. I promised R/T action and you definitly get it in this one...(can you say fluff?) Well now I know you're getting sick of me, Bye,  
  
¤Kari¤  
Chapter 24  
  
***********  
  
"Ror... Rory. Rory!", Paris called repeatedly to the dazed women sitting across from her. She didn't snap out of her day dream until she felt a fry hit her forehead.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
" ' Huh?' I've been calling you for five minutes and all you can say is 'huh?'"  
  
"I'm sorry my mind is just somewhere else today.", Rory excused.  
  
"I hadn't noticed.", she said caustically.  
  
"I said I was sorry.", Rory sighed.  
  
"Either tell me what your day dreaming about now or I'll just find out later.", Paris demanded. Of course she knew what was clouding her friends mind, but she had to be sure.  
  
"Paris it's nothing. I'm just... thinking about all the work I have to finish when we get back. You know that article about the uh... president's um...foreign policy." God she was bad at this. Hadn't she been better at this in the past? It would be a miracle if Paris actually bought that.  
  
"If you're not going to tell me let's just go back to work.", Paris was a little irritated. Countless times she bore her heart to the person she considered to be her best friend and all she got in return was a bunch a poorly executed lies. Maybe it was a case of altruistic surrender on her part, but didn't she deserve some sort of confidence from Rory?  
  
"Paris...", she bit her lip. It wasn't that she didn't trust Paris, it was just that she didn't want to share her secret with anyone. She was almost afraid Tristan would disappear if she told anyone.  
  
"Chop chop. You have that article to write...remember?"  
  
"Paris...I just can't tell you. Not yet.", she said weakly. Seeing her sincerity Paris visibly calmed down.  
  
"You know where I'll be.", she gave a half hearted smile, remembering that Tristan had always been a sore spot for her friend.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Lana are you almost ready!", an almost worried Tristan called to his daughter.  
  
"Dad calm down. What do you have a date or something?", Lana smirked as she walked down the stairs. Things hadn't been running smoothly for him that day. He had a close call with some...scheduling problems. Lana wouldn't be out of the house till around seven and he had told Rory six, but a last minute call fixed that.  
  
"Haha. I just don't want you to be late.", he responded coolly. He was so much better at this than Rory was that Lana actually believed him.  
  
"Because it certainly isn't polite to be late.", she said sarcastically.  
  
"No it certainly isn't.", he agreed with a smile. It was amazing to him how alike Rory and Lana were.  
  
"Bye Daddy.", she smiled innocently. If he didn't know better he would say she was five again. Wishful thinking.  
  
"Bye Hon. Say hi to Alex for me.", he winked. She rolled her eyes and walked out to Alex, who had been waiting on the porch for the past five minutes. Her entire face lit up when he smiled at her. Tristan had on a wistful sort of smile while looking at them. His little girl was all grown up. He laughed at his paternal musings and hurried to the kitchen to start dinner.  
  
*  
  
"Beautiful.", he whispered after breaking their kiss. Lana blushed slightly.  
  
"Charming as ever my dear Alexander.", she replied smiling brilliantly.  
  
"Your carriage awaits Lady Lorelai.", he chuckled politely opening the car door for her.  
  
"Why thank you.", she seated herself in the car and waited for Alex to get in himself.  
  
"So plan still a go?", Lana asked as he got into the car.  
  
"Of course.", he said simply.  
  
"Good. So what's playing tonight in a living room near you?", she asked making sure he knew the correct answers.  
  
"I think I'll surprise you.", he joked. Not what she was looking for, but it still wasn't wrong.  
  
"I hate surprises.", Lana pouted.  
  
"Well that's just too bad now isn't it?", he teased.  
  
"You're no fair."  
  
"I could make it up to you.", he said playfully but still wasn't anticipating her answer.  
  
"Yes you could but then the car would end up crashing and it would defeat the purpose.", she retorted suggestively. Seeing the shocked look on his face she smiled and said,  
  
"Alexander get your mind out of the gutter we're almost there."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Rory pulled up to the house she used to call home and slowly walked to the door. She sucked in a deep breath before she rang the door bell. Within a minute she was greeted by a smiling yet flustered Tristan.  
  
"Hello there. You look lovely this evening", he greeted. She was looking, to him, more beautiful than he remembered.  
  
"Thank you. You do too. Nice apron.", she smirked. Tristan, in the midst of cooking, had forgotten to take off Lana's old, bright pink apron which was a size or two too small. He looked a little embarrassed and the slight tinge of pink in his cheeks gave it away. It was adorable.  
  
"I thought it was a nice look too you know. You can never have enough pink. Come on in.", he joked.  
  
"Would you like a drink?", he offered.  
  
"Sure. How about a martini. Ou do you have any of those little olives, I love them."  
  
"Coming right up.", he laughed. God he missed her.  
  
"So you weren't kidding when you said you were cooking huh?", she said as the smell of spaghetti wafted through the air.  
  
"I'll have you know I'm a great chef!", he replied in mock indignation and gave her the drink with a small dish of olives on the side.  
  
"Yes almost as good as me.", she retorted, speaking of her nonexistent cooking skills.  
  
"Hey I've gotten much better. Come here try it.", he said persistently and lead her by the hand into the kitchen.  
  
"If I die it's on your head."  
  
"Lorelai has made you eat much worse than my spaghetti.", he rolled his eyes. He loaded a fork with the pasta and fed it to her.  
  
"Yum.", she said as she swallowed.  
  
"Not half bad huh?", he said proudly, moving closer to her.  
  
"Not half bad at all.", she smiled. God she missed him.  
  
"You have some sauce right about there.", he pointed when they were inches apart.  
  
"Uh...let me get a nap..."  
  
"No, no let me.", he interrupted turning her face towards him. She drew in a breath and with a smile said,  
  
"There was no sauce was there?" He shook his had no and leaned in for the kiss.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
"I can't believe how small these sandwiches are!", Lana exclaimed to Alex as she ate one of the pinkie sized finger sandwiches. He laughed at her sour expression while she examined another sandwich.  
  
"How are you supposed to be satisfied with these, I mean I've had sticks of gum bigger than this.", she continued in disbelief.  
  
"Maybe we should find Emma now and not inspect every sandwich.", he suggested, laughter evident in his eyes.  
  
"Yeah she can get me real food.", Lana nodded in affirmation and the pair set out to look for their friend. Alex was just glad that there had been no Travis sightings since they got there. They found her hopelessly locked into a conversation with her parents and one of her father's coworker's.  
  
"Oh mother can you excuse me, I see a few people I haven't had the chance to greet.", she smiled falsely.  
  
"Of course dear.", her mother replied with false warmth. A few murmurs were heard as she left them and walked over to Lana and Alex.  
"Thank God, you saved me. I was about to burst.", she said gratefully  
  
"You did have the help me look on your face.", Lana responded.  
  
"Who are you kidding Lorelai, you wanted food.", he whispered with amusement into her ear.  
  
"Shh." Emma laughed as Lana shushed him, they were almost sickeningly cute together.  
  
"I'm guessing little Lana got tired of finger foods?"  
  
"She heard you.", she elbow Alex feigning anger.  
  
"Hey it's getting you food isn't it?", he replied rationally.  
  
"Good point. Lead the way Emma.", Lana agreed eagerly. Alex shook his head and Emma rolled her eyes, leading the way to her kitchen. Not that Lana didn't know her way around the house.  
  
"Emma, Lana, Alex. How are you?" So close. They were stopped Natalie and a few of her friends, who Lana vaguely knew as Sky and Spring, and their names suited them completely. Sky's head was always up in the clouds and Spring was perpetually happy.  
  
"Hey Natalie, Sky, Spring, glad you could come.", Emma flash a tight smile. They weren't her favorite people in the world.  
  
"Hi guys.", Lana said politely. Alex merely nodded, Natalie had gotten unbearably annoying in the past week or so. The probing questions drove him nuts as well as the updates on their eligibility for the year book. What idiot put her in charge of that anyway?  
  
"So, Lana, Alex... I see you two are still have fun in paradise.", Sky insinuated. Emma rolled her eyes dramatically and decided it was time to step in.  
  
"Well it was great seeing you three again, but we really need to get going.", Emma said rudely.  
  
"Yea we promised her mother to get a few things from the kitchen.", Lana's conscience wouldn't let her be as impolite as Emma's.  
  
"Oh that's too bad. Bye now.", Spring spoke up.  
  
"Bye, bye.", Emma waved mockingly as she left.  
"Em!", Lana reprimanded once they were in the safety of the kitchen.  
  
"Hey I was very restrained back there.", she protested.  
  
"She was Lana, remember this is Emma.", said the voice of reason, commonly known as Alex. One of the cooks placed a plate of food in front of Lana and Alex.  
  
"But still Em.", Lana sighed.  
  
"Hey you got your food didn't you."  
  
"Yes and therefore I'll forgive you.", she said digging into the platter of food.  
  
"You are extremely odd Lorelai.", Alex said kissing the top of her head.  
  
"You know Alexander you are not the first to say so.", she grinned up at him.  
  
"I'll go before I puke, thank you.", Emma side stepped the couple and exited the kitchen  
  
"I think we scared her away.", Alex said thoughtfully.  
  
"I think so too."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I have to admit that was a very good dinner. The spaghetti was delicious.", Rory smiled as she slurped up her last bit of spaghetti.  
  
"Oh it wasn't the spaghetti that made it good, Mary.", he smirked.  
  
"Well I guess something's never change Bible Boy.", she laughed.  
  
"Now unto part two of the evening."  
  
"Part two? I'm sorry I only signed on for dinner.", she disputed.  
  
"Aw now I'm sure you'll want to take part in this.", he grinned and went into the living room where Rory could hear him fidgeting with things.  
  
"What are you doing?", Rory questioned, hanging in the doorway.  
  
"Come here.", he motioned to her from the couch, while not looking away from what he was doing. Her eyes lit up when she saw it.  
  
"Candy! Willy Wonka!", she jumped onto the couch, just missing Tristan, and surveyed the area. The coffee table was covered with candy bars, licorice, popcorn, and every other snack she could imagine.  
  
"Too bad you didn't sign on for the movie.", Tristan teased.  
  
"Funny, funny man. There is nothing that could pry me away from here right now.", she said firmly and started to munch on the food in front of er.  
  
"Nothing?"  
  
"Nothing short of Brad Pitt walking through that door.", she amended teasingly.  
  
"Are you sure because I heard he got old, gray, and wrinkly?"  
  
"Unlike you of course."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Hmm. Maybe I'll take an Ommpa Lommpa instead.", she said turning her attention to the television.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Emily, have you seen Lana."  
  
"Ugh, the name is Emma and why do you need to know where Alex and Lana are?", she glared at Travis.  
  
"Not Alex, just Lana.", he smirked. There was an evil glint in his eye that Emma didn't like. She knew what it meant too and she wasn't going to stand for it. After a night of civility she was going to burst and she just found her target.  
  
"Travis come here. Come on follow me.", she directed him outside to the deck of the house where there weren't any witnesses.  
  
"Okay.", his lips curved into a slight grin. Once they were safely out of hearing range she started.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are?", there was no mistaking the fire in her eyes as she made the statement. If Travis was smart he would fear her, but he obviously wasn't.  
  
"I thought we were already introduce?"  
  
"There will be no smart ass comments. You don't have any idea what you're trying to do, do you?", she backed him into a corner.  
  
"What am I doing?", he tried to sound innocent, but it only made him look more guilty.  
  
"Travy, whatever your idiotic little plan is, it will never work."  
  
"And Why, pray tell, is that?"  
  
"Because with Lana and Alex you are not dealing with some arbitrary little crush. They love each other. God, those two have been pretty much married since the third grade." It felt good to unleash her pent up aggression. Travis on the other hand had yet to be convince of his inferiority in Lana's world.  
  
"What are you trying to say?" God he was thick headed.  
  
"I'm sorry let me say this slowly for you. Get. A. Life! Seriously, get a life. You're still fairly new here, find a group of people that aren't repulsed by you and stay there."  
  
"And if I don't?", he challenged.  
  
"I will personally make your life a living hell.", she warned with an innocent smile. He was getting to like this girl...Emma right? Yea, he would have to remember that.  
  
"Good to know, Emma.", he held back a laugh, because he had no doubt that she would make good on her threats.  
  
"Nice talking with you.", she said sarcastically and walked through the French doors back into the party.  
"Hey Em, we're going to go.", Lana walked up to her, with Alex in toe.  
  
"Already?", she was a little disappointed, but also relieved. This meant she didn't need to watch over her shoulder and make sure Alex's annoyingly persistent cousin stayed at bay.  
  
"Yea, sorry. We should really get going.", Alex affirmed. He was looking forward to the movies, well not just watching the movies because how many times can you really watch Willy Wonka and the Chocolate factory?  
  
"Bye then. I'll suffer here all alone."  
  
"Poor baby.", Lana rolled her eyes said her good-byes, as did Alex, and left.  
  
The car ride seemed amazingly short on the way home for some odd reason. When they pulled into the driveway Lana spotted a suspiciously familiar car in the drive way. Alex leaned in and got out a bag filled with candy and the movies of course.  
  
"Alex...", Lana nudged.  
  
"What?", he wrapped an arm protectively around, thinking she heard something or someone in the bushes or something. He had yet to see the car.  
  
"I have a feeling that my dear father didn't plan on us coming back so early.", she cracked a mischievous smile.  
  
"Well there's only one way to find out.", he mimicked her smile and guided her up the walk and to the door. She put her key in it's slot and opened the door slowly.  
  
"I knew it!", she hissed.  
  
"Should we go?"  
  
"Are you kidding me? I want to have some fun with this one.", Lana said childishly and pulled Alex inside quietly.  
  
She put her finger over her mouth telling him to keep quiet. From the looks of things the pair had been in the midst of watching Willy Wonka when they fell asleep or more like when Rory fell asleep on Tristan. His eyes followed Lana and Alex, as they seated themselves on the small love seat next to the couch, with a little apprehension.  
  
"Hi Daddy.", Lana greeted sweetly. Alex just sat there awaiting his reaction, and Lana's.  
  
"Hi Lana.", he said coolly and unflustered. If he was worried it didn't show. But then Rory would worry enough for the both of them later.  
  
"Sorry we're back so early I hadn't realized you had...company.", Lana nodded towards her still sleeping mother.  
  
"That's perfectly fine.", he replied as if the situation had nothing strange about it.  
  
"Were you planning on letting me on whatever this is?", Lana said placidly, with a twinkle of delight in her eyes. Alex looked on strangely at the father and daughter discussing something of this magnitude in such a manner.  
  
"When I know what this is, you'll be the first to know.", he laughed lightly, almost waking Rory.  
  
"As long as that's settled, me and Alex will be next door watching some movies. Now you be good.", Lana joked, grabbing Alex's hand and walking to the door.  
  
"Lan.", Tristan called before she left.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Would you and Alex mind not mentioning...this to anyone? It's...we don't exactly know what we're going to tell people.", his voice finally showed the apprehension floating around in his head.  
  
"Of course.", she nodded solemnly with a hint of a smile, and left. The close of the door woke a groggy Rory.  
"Hey.", Tristan smiled down at her sheepishly.  
  
"Hey. ... Was someone just here?", she asked blinking the sleep from her eyes.  
  
"You could say that.", he replied evasively. Her eyes widened as she realized what a compromising position they were in. If someone walked in and saw her asleep in his arms, they would have a lot of explaining to do.  
  
"Who?", she said slowly.  
  
"Lana and Alex. They went next door to watch some movies.", he recounted calmly.  
  
"Oh my God we have to go and...and explain.", she sounded a little frantic and tried to move off Tristan and the couch, but he pulled her back into is chest lovingly.  
  
"Calm down and tell me what exactly would you say to them?", he rationalized. She bit her lip and sunk back into him, silent in thought.  
  
"Exactly Ror. Let's just stay here and finish our movie.We can deal with this tomorrow.", he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hair.  
  
"But...what if they come back?", her mind was filled with worries. Her secret wasn't just her and Tristan's anymore, now the cat was out of the bag.  
  
"They're watching movies, that buys us two entire hours. There is a lot you can do in two hours.", he smirked. The first part seemed to subdue her.  
  
"Tristan.", she shook her head laughingly, no need to put those thoughts in her head. Honestly she didn't want to move. She had forgotten what a great pillow Tristan made. He rewound the tape to where it had been before she feel asleep and they watched in an easy silence. 


	25. Unwell

A/N: Again I want to thank you all so much for both reading and reviewing my story. It seems amazing to me that you do either. I hope you all like this chapter... I took a longer time on it than I expected, again I apologize. I'm going to try and keep this short so I won't say anymore, I consently say too much as it is.  
  
¤Kari¤  
Chapter 25  
  
**********  
  
'Nothingness. Blank. Desolate. Bland. Hmm. I need new paint.' , she thought as she stared at her plain white ceiling.  
  
It had been hours since she left Tristan. Hours since she had gotten to her empty apartment. Hours since she had attempted to go to bed, and still sleep and soundness of mind were on vacation. Her anxiety was overwhelming her. Guilt was racking her conscience. Tristan was on the edge of every thought.  
  
It was starting to get a little cold, but she was to lazy to get up and turn the heat on. The last time she looked over at the fuzzy alarm clock it was two in the morning, and she had no desire to know how much more time she spent watching her ceiling. Her eyes were glued mindlessly to it like those of a person watching info-mercials into all hours of the night.  
  
She didn't know what to do. She was on the verge of a nervous breakdown and she needed someone to talk her down. Finally tearing her eyes from the ceiling she looked towards the phone on her night stand. She picked it up and looked at it, debating wither or not to use it.  
  
'Hello?', a groggy voice answered.  
  
"Hey.", Rory replied nervously.  
  
'Mar?', Tristan asked, a little concerned.  
  
"What are we doing?", she said quickly.  
  
'Don't know about you, but at three in the morning some of us try to sleep.', he joked.  
  
"I didn't realize it was that early. Sorry.", she sighed submissively, almost ready to hang up, questions unanswered.  
  
'Ror, wait what's wrong.'  
  
"What are we going to tell her? Tell everyone? God, my mother won't be happy.", she ranted with renewed vigor.  
  
'Lorelai still doesn't like me.', he joked again.  
  
"She doesn't like having things kept from her. Paris too. She'll go off the handle.", Rory went on as if he had said nothing.  
  
'She might.'  
  
"Tr-is. You're not helping.", she whined weakly. At 3 am she was prone to whining.  
  
'I'm sorry. I wish I could be over there with you right now and make you feel better about this, but... .', he sighed. He hated hearing her like this, it made him nuts. And what made him even more nuts was that she was all the way in Stars Hollow where he could do almost nothing to help her with this.  
  
"I do too.", she said with a small smile. Silence ensued for a few minutes.  
  
"First we have to figure out what is actually going on with us. What are we doing? What are 'we' exactly, anyway?", Rory broke the silence. She needed to know where she stood, at the risk of talking it to death.  
  
'Whatever it is I don't want it to stop.', Tristan said seriously but with a suggestive tone. He knew all the right answers didn't he?  
  
"So we tell them that we've started over. That we're...dating?.", she proposed, a little unsure of herself.  
  
'And we'll go from there.', he added insinuatingly. She had a feeling that when she woke up later she would find her early morning phone call a little on the crazy side. More than a little to be sure.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
'I live to please my Mary.', she could hear his smirk.  
  
"Bye Bible Boy. I'll see you and Lana for dinner later."  
  
' 'Night, sleep tight.'  
  
"I will.", she said as she hung up. Oddly enough she fell right to sleep, like a little baby who had just been given back their magic blankie.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Lan!", Emma greeted her depressed looking friend.  
  
"Huh? Oh hi.", she nodded mutely, eyes glued to the pavement as she walked.  
  
"What happened?", Emma grabbed her arm, causing her to stop in the middle of the parking lot.  
  
"Nothing.", Lana answered unconvincingly. Emma shot her a disbelieving look.  
  
"Lana!", Alex called, practically running to catch up with them. Lana bit her lip and started walking again. Suddenly it became clear to Emma that they must have had some sort of fight. But since when do they fight?  
  
"Lana...don't overreact like this.", he said now only a few steps behind her.  
  
* Ouch, bad thing to say Alex. *, Emma commented mentally. Lana spun around and opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She shook her head and walked...well ran into the school.  
  
"What was that?", Emma questioned.  
  
"We had a little fight.", he said looking like he had hit an all time low.  
  
"Obviously. Care to fill me in?", she replied sarcastically.  
  
"After the party we went to her house to watch movies and walked in on her parents.", he retold dully. Emma's eye widened.  
  
"Traumatizing.", she scrunched up her nose.  
  
"No! No, not like that. Just watching a movie on the couch, her mother had fallen asleep. Anyway we went to my house to watch our movie and... I was an idiot, according to her."  
  
Emma was becoming a little impatient, because this was answering none of her questions. "And? Go on."  
  
"You know how she gets when she has the slightest idea of them getting back together," Emma nodded impatiently, "Well I told her not to get her hopes up and that she shouldn't...jump to conclusions."  
  
"Never rationalize with her!", Emma shook her head disapprovingly and started walking faster to the building.  
  
"She barricaded herself in the kitchen and used Franklin as a buffer between the two of us because she didn't want to talk to me and couldn't go home yet.", Alex said tiredly. Emma didn't even respond, she ran to go find Lana, leaving Alex standing alone in the center of the bustling hallway.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Em, it's not that simple.", Lana sighed. Emma had cornered her in the library while researching for their first period English class.  
  
"Yes it is. Just accept his apology. He was only trying to look out for you.", Emma tried to persuade her.  
  
"I don't know.", she lowered her voice upon receiving a death glare from the librarian.  
  
"He loves you Lan." A shiver ran down Lana's spine. She had been fighting against feeling since the fight occurred. She shoved herself in her shell, a cold, hollow place that she ran to for solitude.  
  
"You're wrong Em. It...it just doesn't work that way. It's too perfect.", she stared down at her paper, highlighting passages furiously.  
  
"Lorelai Ann DuGrey, this was your first fight. My God it's been what... a week, for you guys? I thought if anyone could last longer than that it would be you two." Lana said nothing to her defense and went on highlighting.  
  
"Lan, it's his job to keep you rational. He doesn't want you hurt. You have to believe that.", Emma continued kindly.  
  
"Thank you for that impassioned little speech but can we just not talk for a while. I need to think.", Lana she agitatedly.  
  
"Whatever you say.", Emma tried to keep the harsh, sarcastic tone out of her voice. She noticed an all to familiar face walking towards them. She got up to meet him, before he got to the table.  
  
"Excuse me Lan...," she excused herself and got up, although Lana paid her no attention.  
  
"No, no, no.", she said to herself as she reached him.  
  
"Someone has a horrible short term memory. I thought you weren't gonna chase after her anymore?"  
  
"Who said I was? Maybe I was coming to visit someone else.", Travis said coolly.  
  
"Namely?"  
  
"You?", he looked her straight in the eyes. In the jumbled mass of thoughts and schemes that made up Travis' mind, there was a kind of determination. A determination slightly different from the one seen while he pursued Lana. It was a determination to attain the unattainable.  
  
"Not buying it.", she replied flatly, maintaining eye contact. In Emma's eyes there was utter defiance and mistrust.  
  
"Not very trusting are you?"  
  
"Not of people like you."  
  
"Like me?"  
  
"Like you.", she rolled her eyes and sat down at a computer in an attempt to actually get some research finished.  
  
"As much as you like to think you know me and people 'like me' you don't.", he sat next to her.  
  
"Don't I? You're kind is extremely competitive. You hate things that don't go your way and love the thrill of the chase. Am I right?", she analyzed.  
  
"You say that like it's a bad thing.", he smirked.  
  
"Oh and let's not forget what happens when the chase is over and you get what you want. The girl and/or object gets kicked to the curb."  
  
"That's not true. I thought you were more perceptive than that, Emma."  
  
"You know when I told you to find new friends I did not mean me.", she glared at him.  
  
"Aww now come on Emma. You can't hate me that much."  
  
"Haha that's what you think.", Emma retorted, eyes roaming over the computer monitor, looking for the right site.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm trying to research this report, but someone keeps interrupting me.", she replied agitatedly.  
  
"Is that what you're doing?", he smiled obnoxiously.  
  
"Yes.", she said, teeth clenched.  
  
"Someone's cranky.", he commented. Why did she have to get involved? Why didn't she just let Lana and Alex deal with him? So many questions. Now she would have to put up with this ass for how long?  
  
"Only because someone makes me that way."  
  
"Nice to know I have some effect on you."  
  
"Go away Travis."  
  
"If that's what you really want."  
  
"It is.", she said firmly.  
  
"Fine, but I'll be back."  
  
"Whatever you say Arnold.", she said sarcastically. She feared what his newly vested interest in her meant. Instinctively she knew she was meant to be his next 'conquest' and she was disgusted by the idea of being thought of by someone so arrogant, cold, and self absorbed as Travis Griffin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Morning Rory.", Jess said shortly.  
  
"Morning Jess.", she greeted cautiously.  
  
"Paris called here last night.", he stated. * Shit. *  
  
"Uh...did she now?", Rory replied nervously.  
  
"Yea, she wanted to talk to you about deadlines or something, but she couldn't find you anywhere and Lorelai wasn't home."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"Hmm is right since you were supposed to be having dinner with her."  
  
"Did you..."  
  
"I told her you and Lorelai went out to eat."  
  
"Thanks Jess.", she replied meekly.  
  
"So you know I was thinking that since I braved a conversation Paris, covered for you, was lied to and am family, I deserve to know what you were really doing.", he said dryly. She pulled in a sharp breath.  
  
"I know, I know. I'm sorry."  
  
"I know, now is there anything you want to tell me about.", he coaxed, although he had an idea. Paris had added unto his suspicions last night when she rattled on about where she assumed Rory to be.  
  
"We wanted to tell everyone at once but you deserve to know.... Well, Tristan and I are dating again.", she smiled nervously, trying to gage his reaction.  
  
"Really? Congratulations.", he smiled wryly. As Paris said it was a never ending cycle with those two.  
  
"You're not going to yell at me?", she sounded relieved. One could only hope that the rest of her family would react so coolly and rationally.  
  
"I'm not surprised if that's what you mean."  
  
"I thought you hated him?"  
  
"Now don't be so harsh. I've made just as many mistakes as our beloved Tristan, if not more. I can't be the one to judge.", he said sarcastically, albeit honestly.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Not biting my head off."  
  
"Isn't that Tristan's job." Rory rolled her eyes and left to go off to work. Hoping not to be grilled by Paris. But there was no such luck on that point.  
  
*  
  
"Rory! Hi. Did Jess give you my message?", Paris rose from her desk talking quickly.  
  
"Slow down there. Yes Jess told me you called. What is it you wanted?"  
  
"I was wonder if you could speak German.", Paris asked curiously.  
  
"Huh?...German...", Rory was a little disoriented. That was a little out of left field.  
  
"Mine is a little rusty, but I thought you might know. I'm always weary of using a translator. They don't always get things right and...well from the look on your face you don't speak German.", she ranted on rather quickly.  
  
"Why do I need to speak German? And did you take your medication this morning?"  
  
"We have a correspondent from Germany and I thought we'd gain some trust by speaking the language. We need to find out everything he knows and that won't happen if we don't..."  
  
"Starbucks screwed up your order again huh?", Rory interrupted when she saw the Starbucks cup in her hand.  
  
"Not a competent person there, I swear."  
  
"Breathe. In and out. Never forget that.", Rory joked.  
  
"Sorry, sorry caffeine and me don't mix. So how was dinner with Lorelai?"  
  
"Okay.", she replied evasively. She figured it best to stay with Jess' lie and wait till Lana and Lorelai knew to tell Paris about Tristan.  
  
"Just okay?", Paris scrunched up her nose.  
  
"Yea. Just okay.", she nodded.  
  
"No funny little anecdote? No story?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Nothing? Not even a crude story about Lorelai asking a seventy year old man if he needed a refill on his Viagra while he was eating with his twenty year old wife?", Paris prodded, throwing out a random example. Past encounters with Lorelai made it impossible to put it past her.  
  
"Never ever talk about old men and their... medications. It's disturbing. Never again Paris. What goes on in that mind of yours? No wait I don't want to know.", She slide out of the room before she could be further questioned.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The work day crawled by for Tristan. He was eager to get home to his newly mending family. The only apprehension in his day was the messages his secretary was giving him. They were all from one person....  
  
"Mr. DuGrey, um Mr. DuGrey called for you during lunch. He said it was important. He also called an hour ago, and ten minutes ago as well. Would you still like for me to tell him you are not in?", the timid secretary recited from the door way to his office.  
  
"If you would Sherice, next time he calls, which I'm sure will be any minute, tell my father I have gone home for the evening.", he said in an exasperated tone. His father's severity was one to rival that of the infamous Hayden's. But then Rory's grandparents were not in the position to reek so much havoc as the DuGrey patriarch.  
  
"Very well Sir.", she nodded in assent and turned out the door.  
  
Tristan sighed and collected his things. He knew how horrible his new secretary was at lying, and how easily she might slip up so he thought it best to leave then before his father saw fit to personally come down to the office.  
  
He snuck past his staff and past Sherice of course. God only knows what could happen if his father found out he actually was at home. His father wasn't the most reasonable man... especially when he felt betrayed.  
  
That morning his daughter wasn't exactly in the mood he expected, but when he informed her that they needed to have a 'family' dinner tonight her mood visibly lifted. She was almost as set on all this happening as he was. Almost. He had been wanting this for a long time and he was hell-bent on making it happen. Pity is the only thing to be felt for anyone who would stand in his way.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
"No spaghetti tonight?", Rory said in a false pout.  
  
"Although I do love spaghetti night, no. Our daughter is eating with us tonight.", Tristan smirked as he heard her voice ring through the kitchen.  
  
"We we're found out today.", she said lightly as he pulled her into a warm hug and gave her an eager kiss.  
  
"What else is new?", Tristan laughed at her.  
  
"I resent that! I'm not that bad.", she swatted at him playfully and retaliated with another kiss.  
  
"Not at all.", he smirked earning a reproachful glare.  
  
"Jess caught me in a lie, because of Paris. So I had to tell him."  
  
"Everyone needs to find out eventually.", he replied coolly, grinning both inside out.  
  
"Speaking of that where is Lana?"  
  
"She was around here some...", Tristan started.  
  
"I'm right here mom.", Lana popped into the kitchen with the days ever evasive smile.  
  
"How do you time that so well?"  
  
"Oh you know she hides behind corners and waits for her cue.", Rory answered, not doubting the truth of her statement.  
  
"Damn she's found me out.", Lana countered sarcastically.  
  
"Well with all those years around Lorelai, what do you expect?", Tristan added his in two cents.  
  
"Ok, ok. Enough insulting family, let's eat dinner.", Rory ended the family banter for the moment, and each grabbed a part of the meal and set it down in the dining room.  
  
*~*~  
  
"On a more serious note Lana I-we have something to tell you.", Rory again initiated.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure you have notice that things have been a little different lately.", Tristan took her hand under the table. Of course Lana had already realized all this and new what was coming but they felt the need of a formal explanation.  
  
"Just a tad.", Lana responded sarcastically, observing their clasped hands and the looks they constantly throw each other. As happy as she was for them and the family, she was almost depressed by the sight of them.  
  
"Well your father and I are...we've started...", Rory tried, first interrupted by her quest for the right words and secondly interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell. That damn doorbell.  
  
"I'll get it.", she volunteered, but Lana instantly sprung from her seat and decidedly told them that she would go, affording them time to "gather their thoughts".  
  
It crossed her mind that perhaps it was Alex and she was looking forward to rubbing his nose in her apparent victory. So she opened the door with a triumphant smile set in it's place. Her smile sunk when she opened the door.  
  
"Good evening Lorelai."  
  
"Uh... Hello Grandfather.", Lana stumbled. * Shit. * 


	26. Be My Savior And I'll Be Your Downfall

A/N: I know, I know. I'm sorry I've taken forever. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews despite my constantly overdue chapters. It's weird how impecably timed reviews come, the minute I think of putting it off for a while one of you pushes me on...:-D Thank you!  
  
¤Kari¤  
  
Chapter 26  
**********  
  
"Um...uh...c-come in Grandfather.", Lana stuttered again, trying to hide the fear and complete surprise that was written on her face and embedded in her voice.  
  
"Thank you Lorelai, and Lorelai...", he started icily, continually using her given name. Nothing was more improper to him than nicknames and such things.  
  
"Yes Grandfather?", she turned back to him with a slight tremor.  
  
"You may want to work on that stutter you are developing."  
  
"Mom, Dad. Look who's here.", Lana called edgily into the dining room, biting back the bitter comments she had towards her paternal grandfather.  
  
"Mr. DuGrey...H-hello.", Rory stuttered as she emerged with Tristan trailing behind. The old man merely nodded an acknowledgment.  
  
"Must be hereditary.", Mr. DuGrey murmured.  
  
"Father. To what do we owe the pleasure of this unexpected visit.", Tristan greeted coldly, although he already knew the answer to the question he posed.  
  
"It's a...business matter we must attend to son.", he replied, no softness or warmth was added to his voice when he reached the word son.  
  
"Would anyone like a drink?", Rory chimed in, trying to break up some tension.  
  
Some explanation may be needed about Tristan's father. He was a man that everyone, even his family, feared, and if he didn't strike fear into your heart it was only because of years of being subjected to the hard hearted man. He reminded Rory of Edward Courtermain on General Hospital. This was, unfortunately, a very good depiction of the shrewd man, and it added to her theory of Tristan's family walking straight out of a soap opera. He was only capable of love when it suited his wants and needs. He was even more capable if you accomplished something that made him look good, but if you made him look bad he held you in the highest contempt.  
  
"I'll take one.", Lana mutter under her breath. Tristan laughed as he over heard.  
  
"No thank you. My son and I, as I said, have some business to attend to."  
  
"No we don't.", Tristan deadpanned.  
  
"Um...Lana, could you go upstairs for a while?", Rory whispered to her daughter, sensing an argument coming on.  
  
"Gladly.", she sent her a half hearted smile but walked out into the backyard. On her way out she pulled the phone off it's charger and took it with her. She hated her Grandfather at this moment more then ever. He would screw this up for all of them, she was sure. He had a knack for that sorta thing.  
  
*~*  
  
Alex lay sprawled out on his bed reading a book with the radio turned up as high as he could make it without calling an extreme amount of attention to himself. That's why it was a miracle that he heard his phone ring, but he had heard it.  
  
"Hello.", he sighed. He wasn't really in the mood for idle conversation at the moment, but it was either that or continue to mope.  
  
'Go on. Say I told you so.'  
  
"Lan? What's wrong?"  
  
'He's here Alex. In our house. Talking to my father about "business". So go on tell me I told you so.', Lana rambled on at lightning pace.  
  
"Who's there Lan?", he pressed.  
  
'Grandfather.', she spit out the name as if it were the most vile thing in the world.  
  
"DuGrey? I'm guessing from your tone it's not Luke or Chris?"  
  
'I was so close. Now he comes along and screws it all up for us.', Lana continued as if he hadn't said anything.  
  
"Lana I'm sure it'll all turn out fine.", Alex tried to comfort.  
  
'Alex we're not the Brady Bunch, things don't always turn out perfect in the end.', she replied bitterly.  
  
"You're Grandfather isn't all powerful Lan, your father and mother will do what they want.", he said with confidence.  
  
'Sure.', she said disbelievingly.  
  
"Where are you now?"  
  
'Out on the back deck.'  
  
"I'll be over in five."  
  
'No Alex I' ll be fine.', she protested.  
  
"See you soon Lorelai.", he said with finality.  
  
"Bye Alexander.", she sighed, not willing to fight.  
  
*~*  
  
"I'd feel more comfortable talking about this in private Tristan.", his father said sternly.  
  
"There is nothing to talk about. I'm sure you already have made your mind up on the matter despite whatever I say.", Tristan's voice was calm and steady despite the anger flashing in his eyes.  
  
"We had a deal son.", he hissed, disregarding his intention of not talking in front of Rory.  
  
"I believe the operative word in that sentence is 'had'."  
  
"You costed the firm a tremendous amount of money. The Reads are not taking this well, but of course your too selfish to care."  
  
"Because God forbid your son not sell him self out to better the family business, right?", he commented bitterly. Rory sank back in a chair, drink in hand. Nicole was still a raw subject for her. She had spent God only know how many hours trying to wipe her out of her memory, and was almost there, but this was not helping.  
  
The older man looked towards Rory and began again more quietly, "Miss Read was perfectly nice young woman."  
  
"You mean perfectly rich."  
  
"You are impossible Tristan.", he paced impatiently.  
  
"Wonder where I got that from.", he glared at his father.  
  
"Your mother is entirely at fault. She was always so indulgent, you always got you're way as a child.", he dismissed.  
  
"And you would know that how?", he retorted.  
  
"Obviously military school didn't do you any good."  
  
"I'm sorry father but I don't think we have anything left to talk about, please leave."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere. Not until you tell me why you're so adamant about not fulfilling your obligations."  
  
*~*  
  
Alex sighed as he saw Lana sitting on the porch swing almost in a fetal position, legs brought tightly up to her chest. He walked quietly over to her and sat down wordlessly into the seat beside her.  
  
"Do you remember the last time we were out here together?", she asked as the swing rocked when his weight hit it.  
  
"Yea.", he replied softly, not sure what to say.  
  
"It was the night my parents announced their divorce,", she said sadly, he put his arm around her and moved closer, but said nothing.  
  
"No one was more shocked then I was...I ran out here and you came after me. Same as now.", she said staring out at the perfectly manicured lawn.  
  
"Lana..."  
  
"Can't you hear them yelling at each other, my father and grandfather? I can picture it now dear old Gramps is furious, which is making my father upset. And my mother? Well she is probably sitting in the chair beside the fire place with a drink, people tend to drink more when my grandfather turns up.", she predicted with a wistful bitterness.  
  
"Well at least that means your Dad is fighting against him.", Alex tried to offer some consolation.  
  
"Oh I was never worried about my dad not standing up to him. He does that whenever he gets the chance. It's my mother. She gets the idea she's coming between the family and becomes self sacrificial and runs away.", Lana rolled her eyes. As much as she loved them she knew her family had faults and they annoyed the hell out of her.  
  
"But that's not going to happen." , Alex said confidently.  
  
"Of course it will because my family is so God damned predictable.", she countered angrily, but still not moving from her previous position on the swing.  
  
"Look Lan, whatever happens in there," he nodded towards the house, pulling her closer as he did, "I'll be right here."  
  
Lana laughed faintly, leaning her head on his shoulder, "I know. ...Why?"  
  
"What? I need a reason now?", he asked laughingly, but confused by her question.  
  
"I mean I've been thinking, and all these years whenever I had a problem I ran to you to make it all better. Why did you put up with all my whining?", she smiled wryly, not really seeing the obvious answer. He smiled and gave her a slow, lingering kiss.  
  
"I love you Lan.", he said pulling back a little, and stating what was obvious to everyone but her.  
  
He hadn't intended to do that. He hadn't intended to spring something like that on her, but never the less he did. He watched as her face went from elated, quickly to confused and disbelief, and then he saw as her brain switched into what he saw as a classic example of the Gilmore fear of commitment.  
  
*~*  
  
"You what?"  
  
"You heard me. I love her." Rory smiled from her chair near the fireplace. It felt good to hear him say that again.  
  
"A deal is a deal son.", the imposing man hissed.  
  
"You wanted a justification, I gave you one.", Tristan replied defiantly, not to his father's liking. How dare he defy him! He was entitled to some respect.  
  
"I don't care about your little...flings. You have obligations Tristan, but why am I so surprised. You always shrug them off so frivolously.", the formerly stunned old man returned. Rory couldn't hold in an indignant snort at his words.  
  
"I think you should be leaving. Actually I insist on it.", Tristan narrowed his eyes at him.  
  
"It's supposed to snow soon, wouldn't want you snowed in here, would we.", Rory chimed in sarcastically.  
  
"Yes the roads get very icy this time of year."  
  
"Oh yes, always so concerned for my welfare aren't you son.", he replied, disregarding Rory.  
  
"You should be going.", Tristan repeated.  
  
"This isn't over."  
  
"It never is with you."  
  
"Tell Lorelai I said goodbye and her Grandmother sends her regards."  
  
"Goodbye father.", Tristan nudged him out the door and watched to make sure he got into his limousine and drove away.  
  
"Ror he's just...", he started to say a senile old bastard but she interrupted him.  
  
"You love me.", she smiled up at him and kissed him briefly. Yup it felt good to hear him say that again.  
  
*~*  
  
'Nice move Alex.', he mentally kicked himself. What made him think she could handle this after what was going on inside that house at the moment?  
  
"How 'bout we go to Luke's. I haven't eaten and I'm sure you're starving.", he evaded, attempting to get up off the swing.  
  
"Alexander, get your butt back here.", Lana pulled him back down with a thud.  
  
"Aren't you hungry?"  
  
"Don't do that.", she sighed.  
  
"Do what?", he continued to play dumb.  
  
"Ignore whatever you think makes me uncomfortable.", she said, emphasizing the word think.  
  
"I'm not...", he started, only to be interrupted by being pulled wordlessly into a kiss. Lana remain silent as ever afterwards, as did he, but she didn't need to say anything. It was a unspoken agreement between them that talking was completely unnecessary. Despite the cold and the snow that threatened to fall, they stayed on the swing for what seemed like forever. Alex draped his coat over her as she fell asleep. He hadn't the heart to wake her up, instead he just watched her sleep. Oh yeah he was in over his head with no way out. What was he going to do with himself?  
  
*~*  
  
An almost depressed sigh escaped him as he looked out the window and across the lawn, only to be faced with the happy little couple. No, Travis wasn't still deluded by his little competition with Alex. It just seemed to him that no two people could be that...perfect, that peaceful, or that content. Impatiently he dropped the curtains back into place and wandered downstairs for some dinner.  
  
"Travis just in time. Have you seen Alex?", greeted his Aunt Victoria as he sat down across from his Uncle at the table.  
  
"I don't think he'll be coming to dinner. He...went to a friend's house or something.", Travis said indifferently. Mrs. Griffin nodded and after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence and the mere sound of each chewing, Victoria prodded her husband to say something.  
  
"So how are you Travis? Have you talked to your father?", Mr. Griffin asked.  
  
"No, but I didn't expect to.", he replied with that same calm indifference as before and continued eating. He really could have cared less what or who his father was doing in Europe. He stopped that a long time ago.  
  
Victoria shot a worried look to her husband. She had become increasingly worried about Travis since his father had carelessly sent him off to live with them. The fact that him and Alex weren't getting along as well as she hoped didn't exactly quench her uneasiness.  
  
"Aunt Vicky, I'm fine you don't need to worry about me.", Travis reassured, suppressing and eye roll. He could take care of himself, he didn't need someone watching out for him.  
  
"I'm gonna go take a walk.", he said abruptly after more uneasiness at the dinner table. Where he was going, he didn't know, but he needed to get out of that house. He rolled his eyes as he passed the window, seeing them again, and stopped as he began to open the door.  
  
"I wouldn't expect Alex home too soon... I have a feeling he won't be coming home right away.", he called over his shoulder, not sure wither or not he was heard he walked through the door. 


	27. Comfortable

A/N: Again I apoligize for my long absence. I had planned on combining this chapter with the next one but that would have taken twice as long and I wanted to get this out for all of you as soon as I could. Plus I haven't been able to get it up on the site for a while. Now with the SATs out of the way I think I'll be able to write more often. Thank you all so much for your reviews, :-D  
  
¤Kari¤  
  
Chapter 27  
**********  
  
It was well before sunrise when she started to wake up. Eyes still closed, she tried to regain her senses while listening to the steady beating of her heart. A serene feeling enveloped her as she blinked her eyes open. In the predawn hours she slowly became aware that the wall she was facing wasn't that of her boring white color. As she groggily tried to remember where she was, she could feel her heart beginning to race, but that steadying beating in her ear remained constant. Laughing at her memory lapse, she made a move to get up, but a strong arm instinctively pulled her back to him.  
  
"And where do you think you're going?", Tristan questioned sleepily with a lazy smile. Rory smiled, not really wanting to go, but she knew it was best if she did.  
  
"Home.", she smiled almost sadly.  
  
"You are home.", he contested, pulling her tighter to him. There was nothing she wanted more than to stay, it felt perfect being there.  
  
"You know I love you, but Tris I really do have to leave.", she said, will wavering.  
  
"No. You're staying right here.", Tristan replied firmly, kissing her neck.  
  
"Fine I'll just stay here but when Lana decides to wake up and comes in here we'll have a lot of explaining to do.", she countered, referring to their compromising little position. Tristan sighed, running a hand nervously through his hair.  
  
"That little detail escaped your keen sense of observation didn't it.", Rory teased.  
  
"Flew right under the radar.", he nodded.  
  
"So like I said before, I'd better be going.", she smiled.  
  
"I guess.", he admitted defeat and pulled her into a long goodnight...or morning...kiss. She gathered her things and started down the stairs, looking back one last time.  
  
~*~  
  
A soft snow began to fall and the few visible stars shone through the clouds. A light sleeper, the first few flakes landing on her face woke her up. Lana smiled realizing Alex's coat was draped over her. However having no idea of the time, she made no move to leave her comforting position on the aging wooden swing. As she leaned back against Alex, she smiled at his arms wrapped around her, keeping her from falling. She sighed thinking unconsciously that she could get used to waking up like this. It was then she realized she could never have gotten through any of it without him.  
  
"Hey you.", Alex smiled after being waken up by a kiss from Lana.  
  
"Hi.", she replied simply.  
  
"Look it's snowing.", he pointed out, the cold finally sinking in.  
  
"Grandma always says the best things happen in the snow.", she replied softly, looking out at the fine layer of snow building up on the lawn.  
  
"She's a smart lady.", he murmured, leaning in to kiss her again.  
  
"How long were we asleep.", Lana asked groggily. Looking down at his watch, Alex's eyes went a little wide. He was expecting it to be around ten maybe, give or take some, but his watch told him differently.  
  
"Lan it's three am. I have to go.", he said looking toward his house and wondering if his parent gave a damn where he was. Lana bit her lip as he began to leave.  
  
"I love you Alexander.", she blurted out. She grimaced inwardly. Yes that was eloquent, well phrased and perfectly timed. 'Sure, keep telling yourself that Lana.', she thought to herself.  
  
"Love you too Lorelai. Now get yourself inside it's freezing out her.", Alex responded warmly, then turned to go back home.  
  
Lana, she clad in his jacket, complacently walked into the house and meandered through the living room.  
  
*  
  
"Mom? What are you still doing here?", Lana questioned, seeing her mother hastily tying up her shoes.  
  
"Lana hey. I stayed on the couch for a while since I had a few drinks. Better safe than sorry right?", Rory replied a little nervously, but convincingly none the less. She had been working it out in her head ever since she woke up that morning.  
  
"Oh okay.", Lana nodded, accepting her excuse as a legitimate one.  
  
"What about you, where have you been?", Rory countered using her best motherly tone.  
  
"I fell asleep outside on the swing.", Lana replied, undaunted by the question and choosing to leave out parts of the story, but at least hers wasn't a complete lie.  
  
"Oh okay." They stood there silently for a few minutes, each waiting for the other to make a move.  
  
"I better be going to bed.", Lana broke the air awkwardly.  
  
"Yeah... yeah I should be going too. Hey do me a favor and come by Luke's tomorrow for lunch."  
  
"You mean today.", Lana amended, reminding her of the time.  
  
"Wow yea it is that late. I'm gonna go now."  
  
"I'll tell Dad you said good bye.", Lana said almost suspiciously.  
  
"All right, bye hon. See you later.", Rory said, almost leaving this time.  
  
"Mom.", Lana called as Rory reached the door.  
  
"Yeah Lan?"  
  
"Are you and Dad...?", she said hesitantly.  
  
"Would you be okay if we were?", Rory smiled toward her daughter, not exactly answering the question.  
  
"I think I'd manage.", she said.  
  
"Bye Lan."  
  
~*~  
  
Emma chewed on her lower lip instead of her breakfast that morning. She was still completely stunned from the night before. Something was wrong with the world, the planets must have been aligned or something because there was no other way to explain the phenomenon that took place. Travis Griffin was actually nice, civil, and not at all like the pompous ass he normally was, and it was scaring her.  
  
He walked in to the club just before her band had finished playing and simply sat and listened. Suspicious and annoyed she went over to yell at him but he beat her to it.  
  
'I don't feel like being lectured or yelled at and no Emma I'm not stalking you. So could we cut to the part where you storm away just angry as you stormed in.', Travis cut her off quickly.  
  
She still couldn't get over that dejected look about him and the total lack of his former arrogance. It was as cold and closed off as she had ever seen him, which granted was not often. And then his reply after she asked him why he had come struck her as somewhat cryptic.  
  
'I don't know. I just am.', he shrugged with a half hearted smile.  
  
'What's wrong with you?', she recalled saying ineloquently. She kicked her self for her continual lack of tact, she really needed to work on that character flaw.  
  
'That's what I like about you Emma you say exactly what you think, don't you? Don't worry that's a good thing.', he replied with a slight smile.  
  
'You're acting weirder than usual, you know that?', she told him, while taking a seat opposite him.  
  
'Would you rather me act like that pretentious jerk you know and hate? Cause I don't really enjoy being him.', he retorted edgily. There was something about his manner that haunted her still.  
  
Emma didn't quite know how to respond after that, thinking back she still wouldn't have been able to say anything that wouldn't come out sarcastic and totally inappropriate. So she just sat there with him... in silence, which was totally okay with Travis. He was getting sick of false sincerity and small talk.  
  
"Are you going to eat Em, or are you going to stare at that wall all day long?", Emma's elder sister pulled her out of her reverie.  
  
"Morning Jamie.", Emma greeted lacking too much enthusiasm, and chewed her eggs slowly.  
  
"Your distracted.", Jamie stated the obvious. Emma rolled her eyes.  
  
"Your too happy for seven in the morning.", she countered, not at all happy Travis had wormed his way into her thoughts when he wasn't even there. And why was she up so early on a Saturday? Oh that's right she couldn't sleep... damn him.  
  
"Someone's cranky. Guy trouble?", her sister said patronizingly.  
  
"Don't you have somewhere to be? Detox maybe?", she said, recalling how trashed her sister got the night of their party... and almost every night really.  
  
"Ouh defensive aren't we?", Jamie smirked, eyes twinkling at the mere pleasure of tormenting her little sister.  
  
"I hear Betty Ford is nice this time of year."  
  
"Come on tell your big sister all about it.", she replied with false sympathy. Jamie seemed a little tipsy then too. But then you could never tell whether it was drunkenness or plain stupidity and self centeredness that gave her that attitude.  
  
"Why did Princeton let you out? Doesn't ruin their case study?", Emma rolled her eyes. How her sister got into an Ivy League school, she had no idea, but she guessed bribery was involved.  
  
"My, my you haven't been this way since what's his name...Adam?"  
  
"Andrew.", Emma murmured, glaring down into her plate.  
  
"Oh right Andrew. What ever happened to him?", she asked, unknowingly hitting a sore subject with her sister. She didn't like talking about him. He was in the past, and that was where he was going to stay. Jamie needed to watch her step because at this rate strangulation was a possibility.  
  
"I really can't say.", she managed with a clenched smile. She picked up her plate and dropped it in the sink, not even flinching at the loud noise it caused. At this Jamie shrugged and began eating her own breakfast. Either Jamie sensed that Emma wasn't to happy with her line of questioning or she used up her five second attention span. Emma had her bets on the latter.  
  
*~*  
  
"Hi Paris.", Rory said cheerfully, walking into the office that morning. She still had hard time believing all that had gone on, but that didn't curb that elated feeling from remaining with her.  
  
"Hey Ror. Got that article for me?", she greeted placidly, leading her into her office.  
  
"Article?", Rory questioned, guiltily biting her lip.  
  
"The one that should be in my hand right now.", Paris replied eyeing her expectantly awaiting an explanation or excuse.  
  
"Paris I'm so sorry. I'll have it to you before lunch.", she said as more of a question than a statement.  
  
"You're off.", Paris observed, siting herself down.  
  
"I'm not off. I just had a memory lapse. Must be age setting in.", she joked, trying to evade talking with Paris about her 'distraction'.  
  
"There's something different about you.", Paris continued, undaunted.  
  
"What do you mean? Nothing's different.", she laughed lightly.  
  
"Right there. Different.", Paris protested, citing her laugh as evidence.  
  
"Good different or bad different?", Rory smirked. Good or Bad depended on who you were at that moment. Paris' mouth dropped as if finally pinpointing the alteration. She knew that look on her face and what it meant, but like a good reporter she had to be sure  
  
"Where were you last night?", she questioned.  
  
"Having dinner with my daughter.", Rory answered simply. Paris nodded sarcastically.  
  
"And afterwards.", she asked, slowly losing her serious face.  
  
"Sleeping.", Rory replied.  
  
"Where?" Rory didn't answer. Well she had to find out eventually.  
  
"I knew it, so I was right. All those lunches with 'Lorelai' were...", she smiled triumphantly. Being right was a great thing.  
  
"Only lunches with Tristan.", Rory finished, not wanting her to think that much of her little white lies.  
  
"Have you told Lorelai and Luke?", Paris asked seriously. Rory shook her head.  
  
"This afternoon we plan to.", she sighed anticipating the worst. Paris, although very unlike her, withheld all her disapprobation and all her concerns. She figured Lorelai would throw enough of that her way, not to mention Luke.  
  
"So... last night... you and Tristan?", Paris said still in slight shock and still somewhat feigning enthusiasm.  
  
"Yup.", Rory nodded, Happily sipping the foam cup of coffee she held in her hand.  
  
"Like I said. The cycle continues." 


	28. Harsh World be Damned

A/N: Hey, ugh I'm sorry. I took way too long in writing this. I hit some writeres block, so forgive me if you don't like this chapter. I wanted to thank you all SO much for your encouraging reviews. (I want my own personal Alex too... Why can't guys like him be real?) You guys are great and I promise I won't neglect this story so much in the future. I finally got my SATs back which also side tracked me, I was relieved to find out I didn't totally screw them up as a freshman. Anyway I'll stop my rambling and let you get on with the story.  
  
¤Kari¤  
  
Chapter 28  
**********  
  
"Tristan.", Jess acknowledged as he entered the diner that afternoon.  
  
"Jess.", he reciprocated each stood there for a minute, assessing the other. Jess knew it was only a matter of time before he came back, that was the thing about that town, and it's people, they always got you coming back.  
  
"So how's it going?", Tristan broke awkwardly.  
  
"Good. You?"  
  
"Good."  
  
"Good.", Jess replied, still in the same place he was when they started.  
  
"So your back.", he commented.  
  
"You too.", Jess countered. Tristan sighed slightly. There was once a time when they could have a conversation with more than two syllable words.  
  
"Yea, me too. ... So how long are you staying.", Tristan asked trying to be friendly.  
  
"Dunno.", Jess shrugged. He may have accepted that him and Rory were together again, but that didn't mean he was going to be 'best buds' with him.  
  
"Well it'd be nice if you were here for Christmas.", he said, somewhat mysteriously.  
  
"Why?", Jess questioned skeptically. Christmas was still a month away, and there was a limit to how much of this town he could take in one sitting. As much as he just loved this little 'chat', Tristan's loaded statements made him suspicious.  
  
"Christmas is big here, you know. You can miss the festivities, now can you?", Tristan hinted.  
  
"Wouldn't want to do that.", Jess rolled his eyes. He actually had decided to go and face his 'fears' back in New York or more than likely escaping to some unknown location, but Tristan's little visit renewed his interest for the time being. He had something up his sleeve and Jess was curious to figure out what it was.  
  
~*~  
  
He regretted ever going there the night before. He regretted saying all that he said, regretted letting his cool exterior slip. There was a hell of a lot for Travis to regret in such a short block of time.  
  
Running a nervous hand through his hair, he recalled that almost stunned look on Emma's face when he first told her off. Ugh, Why did he even go there? Well where else was there? It's not like he knew a lot of people, and the ones he did know were the ones he couldn't go to.  
  
Did he love to torture himself? Is that why he went to see Emma? Emma, the most sarcastic and brutally honest person he had met, was the one he went to see when he was at his lowest point... does that make sense to anyone? It stupefied him.  
  
There was no guarantee that Emma could be trusted, no guarantee she wouldn't kick him while he was down, but he had a feeling about her. She had this rare loyalty about her that attracted him like a moth to street lamp.  
  
"Will someone get that?", he yelled, unknowingly, to an empty house. Damn doorbell, couldn't a guy get some peace and quiet? Ha, like he was at peace.  
  
"Fine then I'll get it.", he grumbled to himself. The bell rang impatiently a few more times before he had a chance to open the door.  
  
"You know it's rude to keep someone waiting." .  
  
Now it was Travis' turn to be stunned.  
  
"Emma?"  
  
~*~  
  
"Why is Tristan here?", Luke leaned over the counter to ask Lorelai.  
  
"I don't know Luke, why did Rory make us all meet here for lunch?", she replied sarcastically.  
  
"You mean... they're..."  
  
"No shit Sherlock.", she cut him off, not exactly thrilled. What was she suppose to welcome the man that put her daughter on an emotional roller coaster since high school back with open arms?  
  
"I thought you were okay with this?"  
  
"I lied.", Lorelai deadpanned. Luke shook his head with a sigh.  
  
"Lor.", he smiled sympathetically.  
  
"I know, I know, I should be over this. Rory sure as Hell is.", she commented bitterly.  
  
"Coffee?"  
  
"Is that a rhetorical question?", she rolled her eyes, holding out her cup for a refill.  
  
*  
  
"So where's your better half?", Tristan teased as Lana sat down across from him.  
  
"I gave him the day off. The guys were beginning to think he abandoned them.", she replied with an anxious smile.  
  
"Well wasn't that nice of you.", he said while stealing a glance at the door.  
  
"She's not here yet huh?", Lana commented observantly.  
  
"No, and I have a feeling people here aren't too fond of me.", he leaned over and whispered to her.  
  
"That's only because they don't know why they're all here.", Lana smile naively. Tristan realized that they all knew already, but Rory argued that they had to be told. They were family so 'they deserved as much'.  
  
"Yeah I'm sure that's it Lan.", he let her keep her delusion, "So I'm assuming you think you know why you're here?"  
  
"Dad I'm not an idiot. I mean honestly... I don't even want to know Mom's real reason for being there at three in the morning.", she scrunched her nose up, willing the thought out of her head. Just because she was for them getting back together didn't mean she wanted details.  
  
"Point taken."  
  
~*~  
  
"Are you going to let me in or not?"  
  
"Well you know it's rude to show up without an invitation.", Travis smiled, regaining his senses.  
  
"Well then, give me an invitation.", Emma retorted impatiently. She was on a mission. She had to figure out what was going on with him before she went nuts.  
  
"Okay then. Emma, why don't you come inside... it's freezing out there.", he said politely.  
  
"Now that the formalities are settled..."  
  
"You can get to the point of why you're here?", he filled in.  
  
"Exactly.", she nodded, but said nothing to explain her visit.  
  
"Are you planning on telling me?"  
  
"Were you messing with me last night? You know, trying to play on the sympathy card, or...what?", she questioned bluntly, it needed to be asked before she went any further.  
  
"No... you just... caught me on really bad day I guess. Now what is this all about Em?", he answered hesitantly.  
  
"Travis do not make me regret this.", she said intently.  
  
"Regret what?", he asked, head clouded with confusion.  
  
"I know I come off cynical and abrasive because... well I am, and you have to admit you were a jerk. Still I keep thinking I was a little hard on you.", she rambled. Why was she rambling? She didn't ramble, she never rambled.  
  
"You're rambling.", Travis smiled.  
  
"Sue me," she replied sarcastically, "I'm trying to give you a chance to start over Travis. Take it or leave it."  
  
"There's the Emma I know. I'll take it...just tell me one thing."  
  
~*~  
  
"You ready?", Rory asked him nervously. She had only been in the diner a few minutes and that knot of excitement and anxiousness just kept growing.  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?", Tristan squeezed her hand, sensing how nervous she was. Rory drew in a shaky breath.  
  
"Guys we have an announcement.", she told their little group.  
  
"Okay everyone out. Diner's closed... come back later.", Luke bellowed, shuffling the prying ears of Stars Hollow out.  
  
"Not you Jess.", Rory called as she saw him trying to exit with the rest of the customers.  
  
"Ror, it's redundant for me to stay...remember?", he replied, hand still on the door. He really didn't need to stay and be reminded that everyone else had something of a life and he was just... there.  
  
"It'd be nice if you stayed.", she pressed, wanting everyone to be present. She was happy about this, was so wrong to want one of her best friends to be supportive of her? Tristan didn't understand her persistence. Jess already knew... he didn't need to be told a second time.  
  
"Congratulations. You fixed your life, now let me go fix mine.", he said to her in a lower, guarded voice.  
  
"Okay.", she nodded understanding, but slightly taken back. It was the first allusion of anything personal he had made since he had shown up.  
  
"Thank you.", he turned and left.  
  
"Uh so back to your... announcement.", Lana prodded.  
  
"Right our announcement."  
  
~*~  
  
"What is it?", she replied a little agitated.  
  
"What made you do this? You're not really my biggest fan.", Travis questioned with a slight smirk. So his little break down did more than just a number on himself.  
  
"People deserve second chances.", she answered coolly, turning to leave.  
  
"You really believe that?", he caught her arm, not buying it for a second. That second chances crap wasn't something a girl like Emma would buy into.  
  
"No.", she relented easily with a bitter tone.  
  
"The real reason?"  
  
"Peace of mind. Ugh. I don't know. Look, we could both use another friend, let's leave it at that.", she rolled her eyes at her inarticulate and deficient explanation. She felt she was making this too easy for him, giving in too soon, but there was no undoing it now.  
  
"I think you're going soft on us Emma.", Travis teased, although not realizing every word he said was counting against him.  
  
"You only get one chance this time... don't screw it up.", Emma warned, and then hastened out the door, unaware if she had done the right thing.  
  
~*~  
  
"Well...get on with it... we don't have all day.", Lorelai commented with sour impatience.  
  
"Lor. Be nice.", Luke whispered calmly into her ear. To which Lorelai rolled her eyes and slumped back into her chair like a disgruntled five year old.  
  
"Well we just wanted to tell all of you... together...that..."  
  
"You and Tristan are back together?", Lorelai interrupted her. Lana smiled, but quickly hid it, fearing a tirade from her grandmother. Rory gave her a look that was a mixture of 'You had to burst my bubble.' and 'How did you know?'.  
  
"Come on Ror, give us more credit than that...", Lorelai began, looking back to Luke, who was glaring at her.  
  
"I mean... your sixteen year old daughter figured you out... hell Jess figured you out, did you think we were all oblivious to your 'sneaking around'. Why else would Tristan be here sitting next to you? What to announce he's marrying another British twit? Speaking of you Tristan, why aren't you saying anything?"  
  
"I think you're scaring him Lor.", Luke put in accurately. He knew a few years worth of resentment would definitely pour out if he opened his mouth. His father was one thing. He had rules and decorum, but Lorelai was irrational and fabricated her own guidelines, which changed by the second.  
  
"Mom, I knew you probably had known already, actually I was hoping you did. That way you wouldn't throw a fit.", Rory countered, indirectly reprimanding her for her outburst and the ones to come.  
  
"I'm not throwing a 'fit'," she rolled her eyes, "I'm just looking out for you."  
  
"Well you don't need to."  
  
"Look, if this is what you really want... I'll support you 99.9%"  
  
"Lorelai.", Luke said disapprovingly from behind. He assumed that as his role in this whole thing... to keep Lorelai in line.  
  
"Fine, 100%, but if you end up hurt I reserve all rights to the 'I told you so's.", she amended, lightening her mood a little.  
  
"You won't need 'I told you so's", Tristan finally spoke up in his defense.  
  
"I sure as hell better not, or things won't look too good for you.", Lorelai replied in mock innocence.  
  
"Yes ma'am.", he smirked awkwardly at her threat. He was sure she would carry it out given the chance. 


	29. You Live, You Learn?

A/N: Hey! First off I want to thank all of you that have reviewed for your encouragement.Ok, I know I may have confused some of you with Jess. I reread it and tigeress, you have ever right to be confused. Sorry 'bout that. I'll do my best to clear it up throughout the next few chapters. Anyway I thought I'd put this chapter out, although it's much shorter than intended and as a result is lacking r/t (sorry). I just got my summer work for school and realized I may not have much time to write. I'll stop typing now and let you get on with the story...  
  
¤Kari¤  
  
Chapter 29  
**********  
  
"Hey Lan.", Alex greeted her as she hurried up the walk, with a grin stretching across her face.  
  
"Hey, wasn't sure if you'd be back yet.", she replied, linking her arms around his neck and pulling him down to her, cutting off any attempt in conversation.  
  
"It's cold.", he managed, reluctantly pulling away from her.  
  
"Aw, poor baby.", she smirked, kissing him again.  
  
"Let's continue this... inside.", Alex replied, pausing mid-sentiment to return the gesture.  
  
"Gladly.", she smiled leading him into his living room and pushing him unto the couch.  
  
He raised an eyebrow questioningly towards her in mock astonishment, but was too lucid to actually protest.  
  
"You were right.", she smiled, plopping down into his lap and stretching across the sofa.  
  
"Of course I was... about what?", he returned smugly.  
  
"My parents. ... So obviously I thought you deserved... to be rewarded.", she answered with a playful tone to her voice.  
  
"Oh and I respect your judgment.", Alex nodded reverently, encircling his arms around her waist and claiming his reward.  
  
"Mmm. We should celebrate.", Lana interrupted brightly.  
  
Alex groaned, "I thought we were?"  
  
"No, I mean we should go out and do something.", Lana laughed.  
  
"Staying in is a highly underrated option.", he countered.  
  
"We could do the whole dinner and... oh no wait, ice skating! We always used to go when we were younger, remember?", she proposed enthusiastically, to which Alex let out a resigned sigh.  
  
"Thank you. I promise I'll make it up to you.", Lana offered with a grin.  
  
"Just what did you have in mind?", Alex asked innocently. Lana smirked again, the fact she was Tristan's daughter was becoming quite apparent, not only in facial expressions.  
  
"Well..." Just as she was about to ... share her ideas, they were interrupted.  
  
Lana defeatedly buried her head in his chest and then fumbled for the phone in her previously discarded purse. Alex laughed as her heard her murmur, "Damn cell phone."  
  
*  
  
"Hello?", she answer, slightly breathless.  
  
"Sorry, did I interrupt something?", the voice on the other end teased slightly.  
  
"Hey Em. No, nothing that can't wait.", Lana replied, sending Alex an apologetic smile. He nodded, leaning back on the couch lazily.  
  
"Right.", she drawled sarcastically.  
  
"What's up Em?"  
  
"I may have been incredibly stupid today.", Emma told her hesitantly. She wasn't really one for asking advice, but right now she saw no other option, aside from driving herself crazy.  
  
"What's wrong?", Lana questioned with concern.  
  
"Nothing really, I'm fine. It's just... what are you doing later?", Emma shrugged off the question, thinking it may be easier to talk, well vent really, in person.  
  
"Alex and I just made plans to...", Lana started with a tinge of regret. It was evident something was wrong, this didn't sound like Emma.  
  
"Oh it's ok... I'll talk to you tomorrow.", she cut her off, although knowing she wouldn't be let off so easily after her pervious comments.  
  
"No Em, why don't you come we us? ...it's just ice skating." Alex grimaced inwardly, but said nothing in protest.  
  
"Oh yes because I love being the third wheel.", she replied, voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"You wouldn't be, Em. Just come.", Lana persisted with a roll of her eyes, she looked to Alex, who simply shrugged.  
  
"No offense but you two can be down right nauseating.", Emma told her with a slight laugh, trying to worm her way out of situation she just threw herself into.  
  
"You're coming.", she insisted, knowing if she let this go Emma would never talk about it again.  
  
"But Lan...", Emma started in protest.  
  
"If it bothers you that much, I'll take care of it. Just show up at Alex's in an hour or so.", Lana replied with finality and hung up before Emma could get a word in edge wise.  
  
*  
  
Lana bit her lip and turned back guiltily to Alex.  
  
"What's the damage?", he questioned, knowing to a certain extent what she was going to say.  
  
"Well...there well be a slight change in plans."  
  
"How slight?", he prodded. She was about to answer when she spotted someone coming down the stairs, turning toward the kitchen.  
  
"Travis!", Lana called him over.  
  
"Lan... you're not gonna do what I think you are?", Alex whispered as his cousin came closer.  
  
"Yeah?", Travis responded with complete disinterest.  
  
"I-we have a favor to ask you.", she started. Travis merely raised an eyebrow in response, as if to say, 'I don't do favors.'. Alex let out a snort of disbelief.  
  
"I know this is short notice, but would you go out with us tonight?", she started.  
  
"Sorry, not really into that sorta thing.", he replied casually, beginning to turn away. All of which only served to earn himself a glare from Alex. Lana rolled her eyes impatiently.  
  
"Emma has the strange idea she'd be a 'third wheel'...", Lana continued, undaunted.  
  
"Emma?", he recoiled, suddenly becoming much more interested. Noticing how affected he was by Emma's name she pressed on.  
  
"Yeah, you remember her right?"  
  
"When are we going?", he asked, making no attempts to keep the eagerness from his voice. Alex laughed. Travis wouldn't make it past the door way. Emma would eat him alive.  
  
"An hour.", she smiled, proud of herself for finding the solution so easily.  
  
~*~  
  
Despite it only being dusk, the makeshift apartment was almost completely dark. It's lone occupant sat staring at the phone in his hand. He'd been sitting there for a half hour already, but he never got past dialing the area code.  
  
A knock on the door startled him out of his trance. Whoever it was saw no need to wait for a response before they clamored in.  
  
"You'd think after thirty-eight years you could figure out how to use a phone, Jess.", the intruder commented mockingly.  
  
"Not everyone can be as quick as you Auntie.", he countered, looking at her expectantly.  
  
"What are you, a bat? It's so damn dark in here.", Lorelai observed unaffectedly, flicking on the nearest light switch and choosing not to notice the 'Auntie' comment.  
  
"I'm guessing this isn't a social call.", he squinted up at her impatiently.  
  
"Right. Luke sent me up to see if you needed anything. So ... Do you need anything?", she asked, unfazed by his sarcasm.  
  
"Nope.", Jess answered simply, wanting her to leave. Compiling to the unspoken request Lorelai walked toward the door.  
  
"Don't wait too long to make that phone call Jess. You don't want history repeating itself.", Lorelai advised, pausing at the door way.  
  
He sighed as the door closed behind her. Suddenly he had regressed to seventeen again. Except this time it wasn't Rory who he kept hanging up on. He laughed bitterly, yeah he had changed so much since then.  
  
~*~  
  
Driving up to the house, Emma readied herself for the result of Lana 'taking care of it'. She opened her car door and rolled her eyes at the thought. She wondered what little twit she would have to be nice to this 'lovely evening'. A sense of de ja vu pervaded, as she rang the doorbell.  
  
"Nice to see you again so soon Emma.", he greeted with his most charming smile.  
  
"Let me guess...", she started.  
  
"I'm the fourth wheel.", Travis smirked. Emma fought the urge to roll her eyes.  
  
"Goody.", she deadpanned.  
  
"Somehow I doubt your enthusiasm.", he retorted. She pushed past him impatiently.  
  
*  
  
"I told you this was a bad idea. She's going to tear him apart.", Alex whispered to Lana as they observed the pair.  
  
"Well then let's just call it entertainment.", she whispered back with a smile.  
  
"Lana, please tell me he's just a pathological liar.", Emma almost demanded. He was the reason she called her in the first place and now she was forced spend the entire night with him. Great, just great.  
  
"Sorry?", Lana shrugged apologetically.  
  
"Fine let's just get tonight over with.", Emma stated placidly, after closing her eyes and pulling in a sharp breath in attempts to calm herself.  
  
"After you.", Travis held the door open gentlemanly. Shaking her head, Emma breezed by him. All were in agreement, this would be a long night. 


	30. Solace in this Place

A/N: Hey! Thank you all for your reviews, they make me want to get this out faster. Sorry if this seems rushed or short to anyone, but a friend's going to fix my computer and I'll be without it for a few days. Oh and I'll let you in on a little secret, I have absolutely no idea, well maybe I have and inkling, of what will happen at Christmas. But I think i'm going to try and find an ending to the story somewhere around there. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
¤Kari¤  
  
Chapter 30  
**********  
  
"Strange kid.", she murmured to herself as she emerged from the stairs. As much as she hated to admit it, she felt for the poor guy. That tiny little place above the diner was the closest he had to home, and not such a welcoming home at that. Hell the crap shack was better in comparison.  
  
"Did you talk to him?", Luke asked absently.  
  
"I got a few grunts and some sarcastic remarks from him, if that's considered talking."  
  
"From him that's a big deal.", her replied in his usual gruff tone.  
  
"Something's wrong with him.", Lorelai said matter-of-factly, biting into a stale muffin.  
  
"He's fine.", he brushed her off, refilling someone's coffee.  
  
"Mmm, yes Luke he's fine. Shows up for no reason, has the closest thing to a nervous break down he can come to which ends in him hiding out upstairs staring at a phone. Yea, he's fine."  
  
"What do you want from me, he's a big boy, he can take care of himself."  
  
"I still think you should talk to him. Either that or pray he's finally learned from his mistakes.", she countered significantly.  
  
"If he wanted to tell us he would.", Luke persisted.  
  
"He's running, I'll bet you a million he's running.", Lorelai grinned knowingly. Tough as Jess was, his fear of rejection constantly gave way against any reassurance you tried to give him. Lorelai had a feeling that's why he was there, to escape what he was afraid wouldn't chase him.  
  
~*~  
  
"Didn't someone say she was giving someone else a chance.", Travis whispered, having receiving the cold shoulder for most of the ride.  
  
"Yes, but someone never agreed to be nice to that person.", Emma retorted quietly.  
  
"I see, so this is just so I have to take your verbal abuse?", he smirked. If it wasn't for that smirk and that glint in his eye, Emma would have thought he sounded wounded.  
  
Up in the front seat the Lana and Alex were pretending they weren't trying to hear what they were saying.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself. If I wanted to insult you I wouldn't formulate some sort of plan, I'd just do it."  
  
"You seem to have a great skill at that too."  
  
"What can I say it comes naturally.", she smirked back sarcastically. Travis looked away from Emma and up to the front.  
  
"Hey Em, speak a little louder Lana can't hear what you're fighting about.", Alex teased.  
  
"We're not fighting.", Emma grumbled, wishing she had never bothered to call Lana.  
  
"We were just having a colorful debate about why Emma does the things she does.", Travis added, maintaining fierce eye contact with Emma, addressing her more than Alex.  
  
"Not even Emma knows that.", Lana joked, unknowingly speaking Emma's thoughts.  
  
Within the next few moments the car stopped. Emma laughed at how absurd this place was. It looked like some had brought a Norman Rockwell painting to life, but, she reasoned, that was Stars Hollow in a nutshell.  
  
"Why don't you guys go get some skates, we'll be there in a sec.", Lana excused herself and Emma.  
  
"Ok Em, what's wrong?", she demanded.  
  
"It's not something I want to talk about with Travis around... or Alex for that matter," Emma laughed, "Alex would think I was certifiable." Lana looked at her curiously.  
  
"How 'bout this. After we get done here I'll stay over your house, you will tell me what has got you so out of it, and we'll pretend you're completely sane.", Lana proposed. She figured it would be better if she cleared out of her house. Lana didn't want to come home only to be scarred for life.  
  
"Fine.", was all Emma could manage before Alex and Travis came back.  
  
~*~  
  
"I have to get that.", Tristan groaned as his phone rang.  
  
"You have voice mail.", Rory protested. He grinned and kissed her briefly before picking up the phone.  
  
* "Hello?"  
  
" Hey Dad."  
  
"Oh hi Lana. How ya doing?", Tristan sighed, relieved it wasn't work or something equally unbearable.  
  
"Good, just wanted to you and mom, who I know is with you right now, that I'm staying over Emma's tonight. I'll be home sometime in the afternoon.", Lana insinuated. Tristan raised an eyebrow at his daughter's allusions.  
  
"How thoughtful of you.", he laughed rolling his eyes at her innuendo.  
  
"I got to go, just thought I'd let you know. Bye Dad."  
  
"Bye Lan, have fun.", he shook his head and hung up the phone. *  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
"Our dear daughter let us have the house to ourselves.", Tristan smirked.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"And she says she won't be back till tomorrow afternoon."  
  
"So no more three am dashes to Stars Hollow?", she replied in mock astonishment.  
  
"I'm sure you won't miss it too much."  
  
"Ugh... we better go we'll miss our reservations."  
  
"I'm not that hungry anymore, are you?"  
  
"Not particularly.", she said after pretending to think for a second.  
  
"Well then why should we eat such a big meal at Angelos?"  
  
"It's wasteful that's what it is.", she nodded in agreement, trying to check a smile.  
  
"Their are much better ways to make use of our time, don't you think?", he asked, pulling her into a kiss.  
  
"I can think of a few."  
  
~*~  
  
"Unbelievable.", Emma mumbled to herself as she watched all the people, Lana and Alex being her main object of cynicism.  
  
"Why thank you.", Travis whispered into her ear, taking a seat next to her on the wooden bench.  
  
"Don't screw it up Travis.", she warned.  
  
"Mm, they are particularly nauseating tonight huh?"  
  
"There is no way any two people could be so blissfully happy. It's unrealistic.", Emma shook her head, continuing to watch them skate around the little rink. It seemed like she was looking in on a snow globe.  
  
"I know, like a B-grade romance movie." Emma looked over at him curiously.  
  
"Hey girls have made me sit through quite a few chick flicks.", he replied indignantly. Emma laughed slightly.  
  
"I know what you mean, this whole town seems like something out of Hollywood.", Emma rolled her eyes.  
  
"I don't get why these people don't realize that none of this will last.", Travis scoffed, looking down the incline at the 'happy people'.  
  
"Someone sounds bitter.", she teased, letting a little more of her guard down, only a little.  
  
"Someone sounds jealous.", he countered with a smirk.  
  
"No, I'm not jealous. I refuse to be jealous of something that I would hate to have."  
  
"You trying to tell me that you haven't wished to be them, not even for one second.", he questioned, not buying it.  
  
"I wouldn't be able to survive in that dynamic. It makes me want to puke.", she replied quickly. She had no idea why she was telling him all this. It was easy to talk to someone who wasn't completely idealistic, she told herself.  
  
"Are you always this cynical?"  
  
"Not around people."  
  
"Thanks.", he replied sarcastically.  
  
"You know what I mean. Don't want to upset 'Mother' and 'Father'. We have to 'keep up appearances'.", she sarcastically quoted her parents' constant rhetoric. Who the hell cares how many affairs they have as long as they 'keep up appearances.'  
  
"Because God forbid you be the least bit rude to one person.", he returned her sarcasm, knowing exactly what she meant, although that desire had long past in his family.  
  
"You know, your slightly tolerable when your not trying to piss me off."  
  
"I'm guessing that was a compliment?", Travis gave her a half smile, tilting his head to the side in mock curiosity.  
  
"Closest you're gonna get.", Emma rolled her eyes, willing herself not to smile at the face he was making. There was no need to encourage him.  
  
~*~  
  
It was ringing. Lord it was ringing. Too late to back out now.  
  
"Hello?", a feminine voice answered.  
  
"Hey... it's me J-", before Jess could even finish his sentence he heard a click, then a dial tone. She obviously knew who it was.  
  
It's not like he blamed her. He'd hate him to, Hell he did hate him. Jess refused to give up so easily, though. One more time. He'd try one more time.  
  
"Hi, I can't come to the phone right now, but if you leave a message after the beep, I'll get back to you as soon as I can."  
  
The answering machine. Ah well, it was easier to talk to than her and she was most likely sitting there listening to it.  
  
"I know you don't want to talk to me, I wouldn't want to talk to me. I screwed up, and I ran, I ran to a place were every single person reminds me of that. You can call me or not, I just wanted you to know I'm... sorry. I tend to live to regret most of what I do. Bye."  
  
There. He did it, he called, he apoligized, and now it was out of his hands. Now maybe he could convince his conscience to lay off him a little. 


	31. Snap her up in a Butterfly Net

A/N: Nope, I'm not dead yet and yes Amanda, I've finally posted this one. This story just fell through the cracks a bit, sorry 'bout that. This chapter I'm gonna try to go a little more in detail with a few storylines that I've neglected (I know, I've neglected the whole thing, but these especially.)  
  
Kari  
  
Chapter 31  
**********  
  
He watched her face tense and her eyes roll as the couple said their good- byes at the door. A small, yet sympathetic, smile escaped him. Poor girl. She had convinced herself she was a cynic when all she really was, was envious. Even if she would never let herself in it, she wanted what they had.  
  
"It's okay, you're allowed to be jealous Em.", he whispered into her ear.  
  
Emma's stomach gave a lurch, much to her disapproval, at the slight tingle his breath had left on her ear. God, he shouldn't have done that. She didn't need that right now.  
  
"No. I'm not.", she replied willfully, after returning her rebel stomach back to it's proper place. Travis sighed as she climbed out of the car and, with a false face, pulled Lana into the house.  
  
"Can't say I didn't expect that.", he mumbled to himself, and cringed inwardly at the prospect of the inevitably uncomfortable silence that would come when Alex got back in the car.  
  
*~*  
  
"So, want anything Lan? We got ice cream, all sorts of junk food, coffee..." Emma scrambled about in the kitchen, ignoring the peculiar look Lana was throwing her.  
  
"What's up with you?" she questioned with a concerned glance.  
  
"Nothing is 'up' with me. You sure you don't want some ice cream? We got Moose Tracks." she evaded.  
  
"You and Travis seem to be getting along a lot better."  
  
Her mind froze in place for a second and her breath got a little stuck in her throat when Lana mentioned him. With trained discipline, Emma's wall of sarcasm shot right up.  
  
"Weren't you too starry-eyed to notice that?" Emma countered. Undeterred and completely use to her comments, Lana continued to press the matter.  
  
"Didn't you need to talk about something... more than likely someone?"  
  
Emma glared at her, knowing she'd have to talk whether she liked it or not.  
  
"Em, no one would blame you, I mean you'd have to be dead or blind not to..."  
  
"Lan." she warned.  
  
"Well talk then."  
  
"It's just... I thought I had the guy pegged, you know? Egocentric, unfeeling trust fund baby and then he pulls this poor little rich boy act and... ugh... I should know better," Emma finally blurted out. That felt good. Now if only she could stop.  
  
"I don't know, he's either actually human or damn good actor."  
  
"Maybe Alex and you were wrong about him. He might be a nice guy once you..."  
  
"No Lan, he's not a 'nice guy'. He's bitter, cynical, and as far as I can see, is making his way through most of the female population at Chilton." she interrupted, digging a spoon into the big carton of ice cream and plopping it into a bowl.  
  
"Then why..."  
  
"I don't know Lana, he's just..." Emma trailed off, rubbing her head as if the thought of him gave her a migraine and pushed the bowl toward Lana.  
  
"... Someone you can't stop thinking about?" she supplied. Emma just glanced in her direction, then ate a large spoonful straight from the carton.  
  
*  
  
"So uh, you and Emma now?" Alex questioned, staring straight at the road, after a few moments of silence.  
  
"I don't think that's any of your business, Al." Travis countered defensively, applying another disdained nickname.  
  
"For the record, I don't like it."  
  
"We're not in Utah, you can't have them both." he replied dryly. Alex rolled his eyes and said nothing for a while.  
  
"She just doesn't seem like your type." Alex commented.  
  
"Then you don't know me do you?" Travis deadpanned.  
  
"Don't screw with her Travis, she'd kick your ass." he added the last part with a wry smile.  
  
"And I'd mind?"  
  
*~*  
  
"It'll be called 'A Dickens of a Holiday'."  
  
"Taylor get the hell out of my diner."  
  
"But, Luke... it's once a year. The rest of the town..."  
  
"I don't care about the rest of the town Taylor."  
  
"You should be Scrooge in Miss Patty's play, you've nailed the attitude."  
  
"Go away Taylor." Luke persisted. Taylor looked expectantly at Jess, seated, unfortunately, only a few seats away from the madness.  
  
"Don't look at me, I'm with him on this one." Jess shrugged as Taylor's glance turned to glare.  
  
"You are one 'Bah Humbug' away from a few visitors, Luke."  
  
"As long as he can be tiny Tim." Luke deadpanned, nodding toward Jess.  
  
"Don't give him any ideas." Jess peeked over his book.  
  
Looking between the two of them, Taylor stormed out like a bull on a rampage. God help the person who stood in the way of that man.  
  
Jess rolled his eyes and went back to reading a familiar favorite, Catcher in the Rye. Luke looked at him nervously, as if debating something in his head. Letting out a resigned sigh, he reluctantly sat in the seat across from his nephew.  
  
"So... um... Jess..."  
  
"Uh huh." he replied not looking up.  
  
"I've...um...you've been... what's wrong with you?" Luke spit out ineptly.  
  
"Ya really wanna open that door?" Jess retorted.  
  
"I really should of asked you this before, but what are you doing here? I mean one minute I haven't heard from you in at least a year and the next you're back living above my diner. I don't get it."  
  
"Did Lorelai put you up to this?" he glared, setting down his book.  
  
"And what's with you and the phone lately?" Luke continued.  
  
"She did, I knew it."  
  
"Is it money problems?"  
  
"No." he rolled his eyes.  
  
"Drugs? Are you in trouble?...Are you sick? ... You don't have cancer do you? I told you cigarettes were bad for you! " Luke questioned rapidly, the mother hen in him breaking loose.  
  
"God 'Uncle Luke', stop. It's nothing like that."  
  
"Then it's something."  
  
"Calm down or I'll have you committed." he rolled his eyes.  
  
"Running from things doesn't help Jess, it just makes them worse."  
  
"You think I don't know that? I've tried to fix things with her, it just didn't work." Jess responded indignantly.  
  
"A her?"  
  
"No a burly lumberjack named Bubba," Jess deadpanned, "Yes, a her. I screwed up and I've pissed her off more than I have Taylor."  
  
"Whoa, that's an accomplishment."  
  
"But it doesn't matter anymore, what's done is done."  
  
"It can't be that bad."  
  
"She has a kid Luke."  
  
"You're kid." Luke said lowly, his face turning stern.  
  
"Does it really make a difference?"  
  
"The difference of a stroke for your dear 'ole uncle here."  
  
"You being paralyzed might take some pressure off me."  
  
"Jess."  
  
"Ok, okay. It's not mine, happy?" Luke let out an audible sigh of relief, "She just knocks on my door one night with the kid and tells me, after a month, 'By the way, this is my son.' What was I supposed to do?"  
  
"Say 'Hi nice to meet you.'?"  
  
"I just kept waiting for him to say, 'Are you my new Daddy?', and I freaked and got up and came here the next morning."  
  
"Did you even say goodbye?"  
  
"I'm not exactly the best with good-byes Luke." said Jess dryly, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Nice Jess."  
  
Jess glared at his uncle. A guilt trip was really unnecessary at this point.  
  
"Did you talk to her since?"  
  
"She hung up on me."  
  
"What'd you expect?"  
  
"I'm just, not ready for that sort of thing, I'm not... Kids don't like me..."  
  
"Then why did Lana and Alex cling onto your ankles every time you tried to leave?"  
  
"I'm not ready for this Luke, you know me, I can't..." replied Jess in a nervous tone of obvious denial.  
  
Luke shook his head, "It's your life, do what you want with it," Shrugging, he walked away. 


	32. Something in Between

A/N: Wow seven months? I should be reported for neglect. I apologize to all my readers and reviewers (if there are any left by this time). There is no excuse for me. Hope the wait has been worth it.   
  
¤Kari¤

* * *

Chapter 32 

A few streams of light fell across his face, slowly prodding him awake. He rolled over, surprised at the amount of room he had. She was gone?  
  
"Damn it." he sighed, somewhat defeated. He waddled groggily downstairs in his boxers searching for the phone to figure out what the hell had happened. He fumbled toward the phone's cradle and sloppily started dialing, not hearing the hum of the radio and sounds clanging in the kitchen.  
  
"Who're you calling so early?" an amused voice behind him startled him.  
  
"You?" She laughed at him.  
  
"Sit, you hungry?"  
  
"You cooked?"  
  
"Yes I did," Rory said with mock offense, "I'm not entirely my mother's daughter, you know."  
  
"I apologize. What's for breakfast?" he smirked. She ran and placed a tray on the coffee table, sitting beside him on the sofa.  
  
"Very nice." he whispered, kissing her right bellow her ear, "Thank you."  
  
"Mm hm." she smiled, sinking more comfortably into him.  
  
"I miss this." was Tristan's blanket statement.  
  
"Me too, I don't want to leave." Rory smiled, stretching for the coffee.  
  
"Then don't. Stay." he said enthusiastically, sitting up a little.  
  
"What?" she laughed.  
  
"I was going to wait a little while for this, but you should move back in with us. Think about it, Lana wouldn't have to go back and forth between here and Stars Hollow and neither would you, it's the perfect set up." Tristan reasoned.  
  
Rory stared at him, even the sound of her own fumbling voice fading into the pianist on the radio, which now seemed to blast through her brain. Reality was calling and it was a bit off key.

¤

She escaped through her music, that much was obvious. There was no particular song she was playing, the piano simply conformed to her thoughts and feelings. She found sanctuary at the piano, in a far off corner of her house. No one, not even her sister, had the gall to invade it.  
  
Behind her, though, she heard a slow, deliberate clap. Her unexpected audience slide next to her on the bench.  
  
"You mind?" he whispered, starting to play before she had a chance to answer.  
  
Emma would have been indignant if she weren't so dumb struck by what she was hearing.  
  
With skill and precision, he played back everything he had just heard by ear.  
  
Travis smirked when he saw the look on her face.  
  
"What? There's a lot you don't know about me."  
  
"Where'd you learn to do that?"  
  
"'Daddy' never thought I made 'proper use' of my time. So he bought me a piano instructor."  
  
"I'm not even gonna ask what you did before that."  
  
"Rough housing mostly." Travis said, with a lopsided smile. Emma raised an eyebrow.  
  
"With the other boys?"  
  
"Of course." he replied in mock seriousness.  
  
"I had you pegged all wrong Mr. Griffin." she joked.  
  
"I'm sure you do," he paused for a second, "So how long have you been playing?"  
  
"As long as I can remember? Started as a chore from my mother, but, I don't know, now it's sort of a part of me." she wondered why she was talking so openly with him, but shrugged it off, deciding she'd rather not know.  
  
"Sometimes it's just easier to vent at the piano than to an actual person," she continued, in her own little world, "You think I'm crazy now, huh?"  
  
"No, I get it. So what's got you so frustrated? It can't be me, is it?" he added, smirking.  
  
"No, you Narcissist, my sister's in town for the holidays."  
  
"Oh, okay." A thought suddenly struck her.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Took you long enough," he laughed, "I brought back your car. Lana told me you'd be in here."  
  
"Lana," Emma gave an exasperated sigh, "Where is she?" 'I'll kill her' she added mentally.  
  
"Left with Alex." he replied casually, nodding in the direction of the front door.  
  
"What a coincidence." she deadpanned, staring him down.  
  
He surveyed her and smirked, "Ready to go?"  
  
"Go where."  
  
"We," he said, amused, "are going to lift your spirits."  
  
"Sorry 'Trav'," she checked her watch, "I'm late for practice."  
  
"What a coincidence." Travis mimicked.  
  
Emma sent a glare in his direction, "The door's that way."  
  
"I came in your car, remember, I need a ride."  
  
"Walk." Emma shrugged.  
  
"In the cold?" he craned his neck to look out the window, "...In the snow?"  
  
"Eh, you're tough." He shot her comical, yet in the same instant undeniable, sad puppy eyes.  
  
"I told you, I'm late." But he refused to relent.  
  
"Fine," she caved, "you can sit in, but I swear to god, if you..."  
  
"I'll be on my best behavior," he cut her off, looking proud of himself.  
  
"Oh, well that's promising."

¤

"Wait, what? He's running from a 'kid'?"  
  
"Lorelai." Luke chided as he saw Patty and Babette's ears perk up a little.  
  
"Sorry, now tell me more about the mystery girl? Is he serious about her?" Lorelai replied with her usual child like inquisitiveness.  
  
"I don't...." Luke side stepped her back into the doorway a little, about to say something, when a host of bells started up. Luke ran out to the counter in time to catch the first chorus of Jingle Bells. Lorelai giggled behind him, as he started out shouting.  
  
Taylor continued to conduct the carolers with less than a flinch at the coarse voice yelling over the voices. The patrons looked on, at first amused by the period dressed singers, than by the vocal face off.  
  
Taylor's choir began to drop off in bunches, Luke's threats and pulsing vain obviously getting to them. A few of the smaller children even burst into tears at the sight.  
  
"We were only trying to liven up the spirit around here, now look what you've done. This is a new low Luke, making children cry. I knew you had a mean streak, but..."  
  
"Enough Taylor...just stop disrupting my customers."  
  
"Oh, but they were enjoying it, weren't you folks?"  
  
"Don't answer that anyone, trick question." Lorelai called out smiling.  
  
"Out." Luke deadpanned.  
  
"If any of you would like to hear our lovely ensemble, uninterrupted, there will be a concert in the park at seven p.m. tomorrow night."  
  
"Out Taylor!"  
  
He gave the patrons a small bow and tipped his top hat, while making his exit.  
  
Luke stalked back toward Lorelai, mumbling to himself.  
  
"Lovable as ever, that Taylor." Lorelai shook her head, smiling. Luke grunted, refilling the table's coffee.  
  
"You never finished telling me..." she started trailing him like a puppy.  
  
"Hey Mom." Rory interrupted.  
  
"Ror! What are you doing here?"  
  
"You sound so surprised." Rory replied, furrowing her eye brows.  
  
"So...how's the Tristan...thing...going?" Lorelai pulled her toward a table, ignoring her comment. Rory faltered slightly, but it passed under the radar.  
  
"Really good, actually." Rory smiled, deciding to leave things right there.  
  
"That's it?" Lorelai pouted, "That's _all_ I get? After giving you life?"  
  
"I know, I'm one ungrateful daughter."  
  
"I can't get anything out of people today." replied a disgruntled Lorelai.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Luke," she nodded, "Apparently, Jess is running from a kid."  
  
"Wait, what? Jess has a kid?"  
  
"That's what I said!"  
  
"Not his kid, this mystery girl's son." Lorelai amended, seeing the look on Rory's face.  
  
"That's why he's been sulking?"  
  
"Dunno...I'm guessing, but he hasn't told anyone much."  
  
Rory shook her head, "Sounds like Jess."  
  
"Want coffee or anything? Pie's _very_ good...tested it myself."  
  
"Actually," she replied, suddenly getting an idea, "I should get going. Just felt like saying hello."  
  
"Okay, bye Sweets."  
  
"Bye Mom, bye Luke!" Luke nodded as she walked out the door. 

¤

"Should we call her...make sure he's not impaled yet?" she proposed impatiently, playing with the last bits of the lunch on her plate.  
  
"Nah, the worst is probably done," Lana gave him side long glance.  
  
"Come on, stop worrying, let's just go to the movies." Alex replied, throwing Lana her coat off the kitchen chair.  
  
"Okay, okay. You're right. Let's go. I'm sure she hasn't mauled him to death." Lana joked, pushing through the swinging door into the living room.  
  
"You sure about that?" Alex's eyes went wide.  
  
"What the-" Lana was stopped mid sentence by Alex's hand over her mouth.  
  
"That's not possible." Lana gapped, leaning lightly against the now closed door. Even after their conversation the night before she failed to believe what see was seeing.  
  
"Back door?" Alex suggested with tentative smile.


	33. Not Ready For This Sorta Thing

A/N: It's been a while huh? Thank you to every one who reviewed, it's nice to know someone's reading, and to those of you who have pushing me to update; thank you reminders, I get side tracked easily. :-) Anyway, on with the story.

Kari

* * *

Chapter 33

The old wood planks creaked and bent slightly, making him aware that his hiding place had been found out.

"So..." she sat next to him, dangling her feet over the edge like a little girl.

"You came looking for me, so you go."

"I have feeling that this whole hiding away thing means your troubles are much more...advanced than my latest freak outs. You go."

Jess stared into the water, "I'm not feeling very talkative, you go."

"Jess." Rory said seriously.

"Fine, you want to follow up on what Lorelai tells you about my last little screw up?" He was getting more and more uncomfortable in the situation.

"Don't attack me, if you don't wanna talk don't. We'll just sit here." Rory shrugged, swinging her feet. Jess looked over at her, agitated by her silence.

"I'm thirty-eight Ror, I should be able to handle things like these," he broke, staring into the water, "You, you dealt with a baby at twenty-two. I can't even handle an almost grown one at thirty-eight."

"Jess, you're great with kids..."

"But I'm not ready to be a father." he countered.

"No one's asking you to be, the kid already has a dad." Rory reasoned.

"Like I had one?" Jess cut her off heatedly. It clicked, in that second she realized why this was so hard for him, "I just don't wan to be one of those guys my mother constantly paraded around that didn't give a damn."

"The fact that you're so upset about this is proof that you're not."

"Doesn't really matter though, does it?"

"Why not? Why can't you go fix things?"

"Can we talk about something else?"

"That serious about this girl huh?"

"Ror." he replied firmly, yet pleadingly.

"Okay then, Tristan wants me to move in with him." Rory said casually, knowing it would jolt him out of his silent brooding self.

Jess raise his eyebrows, "And..."

She took a deep breath, "I don't know...it's just...too-"

"Soon?" Jess supplied knowingly.

"Kinda, I just know us...I know the way we work...we'll screw it up all over again this way."

He had to give her some credit for taking off the rose colored glasses.

"Can't live life afraid to move." he mumbled, speaking primarily to himself, and hating what it meant.

Rory smiled wryly, "You got wiser in your old age."

Jess smiled and shook his head, "Must've been that thumbing through of Luke's old self help books."

"That'll do it."  
  
--

"_Alex_, we can't just leave, can we?" Lana grabbed his arm

"That'd be the ideal." he raised his eyebrows expectantly.

"You're the one that hates him, if anything I'd thought you'd be with me here."

Lana pushed the door open a crack only to find them where they had been only a second before.

"What're you gonna do Lan? Tap him on the shoulder and say 'Could you please get off my friend?'" Alex imitated her voice. She threw a few daggers at him.

"I was thinking of something more like this," she countered, sweeping the pot and pans from the stove to the floor.

"That's another way to do it." Alex said absently, looking over the still trembling lids.  
  
--

He should've felt better about this. This kind of thing... it wasn't new to him. The couches, names and the faces all seemed blurred to his memory, even while he was living them, but _this_ couch, _this_ name, and _this_ face were etched in differently. The reason was completely elusive to Travis, every time he pushed back the thought it leaped back at him.

Something was wrong with this picture, his head kept pointing out, it shouldn't have been this simple.

"What?" Emma smirked when he broke the kiss, "I'm not aloud to play your game?"

Travis looked her over and shook his head, a wry laugh rolling about his head.

"No, thought I heard something." he attempted to brush his thoughts swiftly back where they had come from.

"Did you?" she asked plainly and unhurried, her questioning face becoming a little more serious.

"It was nothing." he persisted.

She gave a restrained smile, "I'd better leave anyway,"

"Emma?" he caught her standing up. She wished he would just leave it alone for then, but he still didn't know any better.

In the moment she paused he had pulled her into another kiss and she gave in, forgetting completely why wanted to leave and remembering the reasons she gave in to him before.

A cough broke into their consciousness. Emma looked to see Lana and Alex standing sheepishly at the kitchen door. She looked back and forth between them and Travis, who was as cool and calm as always.

"Well _fuck_." she mumbled angry with herself and walked out the door.

The other three stood awkwardly, trying not to look at each other and not sure of what to say.

"Wouldn't this be a good time to- uh maybe, I don't know, go after her?" Alex suggested sarcastically. Travis nodded and left, still not believing any of it.  
  
--

The bells above the door clanged as the two stepped through. There was a certain 'air' about the diner in that moment. Too...subdued, consciously subdued.

Rory observed cautiously how the eyes of the all too interested town's people lingered on them as they entered.

"Is it just me or..."

"They're always like this," Jess shrugged her off, rolling his eyes.

"Right," she nodded, taking a seat at the counter.

"Hey Luke." Rory greeted.

"Hi Rory," seeing Jess a fleck of apprehension appeared in his eyes, "Jess, someone here to see you."

"How ya doing Jess." a girl's voice said softly, coming from the entrance to the stairs.

Rory, along with a good percentage of the diner, looked over at Jess, who stood there in a stupor.

* * *


End file.
